Thoughts of a Dumb Brunette
by DaughteroftheOneTrueKing
Summary: Not much of a thought... just a bunch of one-shots for the forums I'm on, plus a few just for fun. Not particularly a crossover, but there is one, so I did it to be safe.
1. Forever and a Day

Dominique, Diana, Rose, and I hurried through the winding, confusing corridors of Hogwarts. They had to warn McGonagall that the Death Eaters were coming. Over the last couple months they'd gained control over the Wizarding World once again, like they had when my dad was my age. Since school had already started, McGonagall was still Headmistress of Hogwarts. I also knew that the only reason me and my cousins hadn't been captured and killed yet was because of Scorpius Malfoy. He'd been a spy in the ranks of Death Eaters, lying to Mulciber the whole time. He had made up excuse after excuse to refrain from entering Hogwarts and taking us all and killing us immediately on sight.

But all that would change after tonight.

"How far is it, Lily?" Diana gasped. We'd been running as fast as we could ever since we Apparated into Hogsmeade after our rendezvous with Scorpius outside Godric's Hollow.

"Right here," I say, skidding to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle of the Headmistresses office entrance.

"I remember the password," Dominique says, stepping forward in front of the statue. "Yugoslavia," she says. The stone gargoyle revolves, revealing stone steps that led straight up.

"Quite a password," Rose comments. Diana nods.

Dom heads up first, me, Diana, and Rose hot on her heels.

We all knock on the big wooden door, and a faint, "Come in," is heard from within the office. Rose pushes the door open and we hurry in to McGonagall's desk.

I can't help but marvel at the portraits that surround the walls. The one right behind the head's desk was that of a dark and greasy haired man with a rather larger than average nose. I knew this was Severus Snape, the man my brother Albus got his middle name from. His beady eyes watch us as if he thought we were up to something.

The one next to him was that of a wizard with a long silver beard and blue eyes that seemed able to see straight through you, into your heart. This I knew to be Albus Dumbledore, the man Albus was named for.

"What is this all about, ladies?" McGonagall demands when she sees our harried, frantic expressions.

"The Death Eaters are going to be attacking this school soon, Professor," Dominique said, gripping her wand in her robes pocket.

"Miss Weasley, how could you possibly know this?" she asks, confused.

"Scorpius Malfoy is a spy for us," I answer, deciding there's no point in secrecy anymore. "He's been keeping us safe all year. He told us about ten minutes ago that Mulciber was mounting his forces and planning to strike us sometime today."

"Mr Malfoy told you this?" McGonagall seems absolutely flabbergasted that we had the intelligence to get Scorpius as a spy, much less that he actually gave us pertinent information.

"Yes, Professor," Rose said, backing me up. "I suggest we get as many of the Order of the Phoenix here as soon as possible."

Then Diana spoke up nervously. "I also think that some of the students should be allowed to fight."

"Absolutely not, Miss Crisp!" McGonagall refused. "There would be too many casualties."

"I'm fighting," I say determinedly. "I bet all of us would." The others nod. "And our other cousins as well. I'm not daoubting that lots of sixth and sweventh years would jump at the chance to finally eradicate the Death Eaters. Many have had casualties by them in recent months, or during the last time. I speak as a Weasley right now, Professor, when I say that I am fighting to avenge the wrongs the Death Eaters have caused us. I want to avenge Fred, and Remus, and Tonks, and even Lily and James. They deserve that much. The students should fight if they wish to."

"Very well, Miss Potter," McGonagall concedes. "The four of you can summon the other students of your houses to the Great Hall, and I'll inform the professors to contact anyone they know who will fight. Lord knows the Death Eaters have swoolen their ranks even surpassing that of their last turn at power. Any fifth, sixth, or seventh year may fight if they want to, but any younger must go to safety."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Professor," I agree. "We'll see you in the Great Hall."

As we exit the office, I swear I hear McGonagall mutter, "She's got her mothers temper, that's for sure, and her fathers determination. If only she knew…"

That left me wondering as we jogged through the halls. What should I know? I often heard people say that I had Mum's temper, as well as her mothers and my dad's own mum, whom I'd never met.

"Okay," Dominique stops us. "I can tell all the Hufflepuffs to come, Diana, you should tell the Slytherins, Rose, the Gryffindors, and Lily, you should find Molly or Lucy and tell Ravenclaw."

"Allright," Diana agrees, and sets off for the Slytherin Common Room. Dom and Rose head for the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively.

I'm sure all of you are surprised that Diana is in Slytherin. We met in first year, and, despite our houses, (me in Gryffindor,) we managed a friendship that has lasted until our sixth year. Now I realize that either of us might die.

I head for the library in search of Molly or Lucy, my uber bookish cousins. You'll always be sure to find one of them in there.

Indeed, Molly is at a corner table scribbling some notes on a piece of parchment.

"Molly!" I exclaim, not even caring about Madam Pince, the old cranky librarian. "I need you to get me into the Ravenclaw Common Room."

"Lily, this isn't one of your pranks with James and Albus, is it?" she asks, laying her quill down and pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"No," I say. "The Death Eaters will be here sometime today, and we need to tell all the students to head to the Great Hall, McGonagalls going to let some of us fight."

"Whoa!" she holds her hands up. "Slow down, Lily."

"Death Eaters are coming. Scorpius told us a little bit ago. Hurry, let's go." I drag her out of the library.

"We're going the wrong way, Lily," she says as we burst onto the Grand Staircase. We need to be at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, thats where the common room is."

So she leads me back the way we came for a bit, finally, stopping at a door with a brass eagle knocker.

"What's the password?" I ask.

"There isn't one," Molly says. "You have to answer a question. I've yet to miss one, by the way."

"Smarty pants," I mutter.

The knocker speaks in a pleasing female voice.

"What runs but has no legs, a head but no hair, a mouth but no teeth?"

"That's one of the easiest it ever gave. It's a river." Molly answers.

"Correct," the door knocker says. "Have a lovely say, Miss Weasley."

"A rather annoying doorknocker, I must say," I chuckle as we enter. The common roomis filled with people studying, playing Wizard Chess, and talking about Quidditch.

"All right everyone, listen up!" Molly calls. "My cousin Lily has something to say."

"Er-" I'm not quite sure where to begin. "We have been informed that Death Eaters are going to come tonight, and McGonagall has said that we all have to get to the Great Hall so that she can explain further."

"What, are we fighting?" a fourth year girl asks.

"You won't be," I answer. "Only fifth years and up may fight. Is this all the Ravenclaws?"

"The first years are in Potions right now," a third year girl says. "And the seventh years are in Herbology with Hufflepuff."

"Do you have a way to contact them?" I ask.

"Yep," answers a sixth year boy. "Just use this." He digs a coin out of his pocket.

"And how is a Sickle going to help us?" I ask.

"We got the idea from something your aunt did. When I bend it, it will send a sear of pain to the other coins, which every person in the House has. We made it in case therewas ever trouble. They'd feel the burn and know there was a problem and they had to get here ASAP."

"Handy," I note. Molly nods. He bends it and the others wince for a split second.

"There," the boy smiles satisfiedly. "They should be here in about ten minutes."

"How about in the meantime, all of you under fifth year get a bag of _necessities only, _and then get back here. Necessities only. Not makeup or anything. And keep your wands handy, all of you. We'll keep them from where you guys are, but we can't press our luck. Fifth and up, grab your wands and start remembering useful spells." As they all scurry to do so, I halt them. "You have the choice to fight, you guys. Choose wisely. I realize that I might not see some of you alive again. Hell, you might not see me alive again. You're not fighting for me. You are fighting to keep this school a safe place for us all, but you had better remember that it was your choice if you die."

They all nod, slightly more somber than before.

"Nice pep talk, Lils," Molly chuckles. She pulls out her wand. "I think you probably scared some of 'em off."

"Some," I agree. "But I bet that I got a few more to come. They probably thought they were fighting for me, but they aren't. Not really."

"I'm sure that's not why they're fighting, Lily," Molly says. "Lots of them have had family killed by the Death Eaters. They're fighting as much for the school as they are for themselves."

A few at a time, the first year and seventh year Ravenclaws trickle in. I explain to them as they enter and they head up to get their wands and other things.

When they all come down, they have looks of determination on their faces. Well, at least the older ones. The younger ones have looks of pure terror on.

"Ravenclaws, let's go," Molly says. The two of us lead the Ravenclaws to the Great Hall. I see Diana and the Slytherins, and Rose with the Gryffindors. Dom hasn't yet arrived with the Hufflepuffs. Once she does, McGonagall walks on the platform and speaks.

"Miss Potter, would you and your friends come up and help me explain?" she asks. So Diana, Dominique, Rose, and I head up to her. I also make Molly follow me up.

Dominique speaks first. "We're not going to sugarcoat it. For those of you who don't know, Death Eaters are on their way sometime today."

Those who don't know gasp in shock.

"When?" asks a young first year Hufflepuff boy. "Are we all going to fight."

"No one below fifth year will be allowed in the battle," Mcgonagall answers.

"I have something to say," I speak up. "I want everyone to look to the person to your left and right. And say goodbye. Some of you aren't going to live through this. I won't lie and say that every single one of you will make it to see tomorrow. I'm not a liar. And then tell me that you want to fight."

"I'm not scared!" calls a girl from the crowd. "I'll fight. If I don't I'll feel like a coward. I'm not hiding while others fight the battle for me!"

"Who wants to fight?" Diana calls. Almost all of the fifth year and above in Gryffindor raise their hands, nearly as many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and about twenty tentative hands raise from Slytherin. I do seem pleased that all my cousins are going to fight, but I hope they don't die.

"Very well," McGonagall says. "Pomona and Rolanda will take fourth years and below to the dungeons. It's the safest place we have. Organize some sort of protection for yourselves, but nothing that could alert anyone you're there. Kingsley, would you continue?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt comes from behind McGonagall. "Filius, Minerva, and I will take groups into the grounds when the time comes. Harry, Ronald, and Hermione, will take groups into any tower they can get a vantage from and give the Death Eaters all you can. Nothing is excluded, except Unforgivables. Anything I'm missing?"

"Us," says someone from the staff. It's Neville. "Luna, Ginny, and I can take a few fourth years and set up a medical base in here. Madam Pomfrey can help us."

"Great idea Neville. Any fourth year volunteers for that?" Kingsley asks. About twenty students from varying houses raise their hands.

"All right then," Neville says. "Follow me, and we'll go get what we can from the Hospital Wing really quick.

"And we need lookouts. They can perform the Ocularis Spell to improve their eyesight. Maybe ten people." I suggest.

"Right," Kingsley agrees. "Rochester, can you handle that?"

"Of course, Minister," Professor Rochester says. He's our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"All right. Pomona and Rolanda, please escort the remaining students to the dungeons now. We do not know when they will come. Rochester, set up some lookouts as soon as possible, so we're not caught off guard."

Sprout and Hooch leave, and the Hall is considerably emptier. I spot each of my cousins in the crowd. I even see Albus and James. They're grinning wildly, as if this is some great adventure.

"Whoever wants to go up into the towers, come stand with us," my father calls, entering from the trophy room. My aunt and uncle join him. Dominique joins him, as well as a bunch of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Only a few Gryffindors do, and only two Slytherins go.

"All right," Kingsley says after Dad and the others leave. "The rest of you are very brave in doing this. Once we see sign of the attack, we will meet them. We will need to go around every side. Now, Minerva, Filius, and I can only go so far, and I have ben informed that the rest of the teachers and adults are helping with the medical base or setting up some security outside. So, the four people you see up here," he indicates Molly, Rose, Diana, and I, "will also take groups. How many people are there?" he asks McGonagall.

"97," Dominique answers automatically. All heads turn to her. "I counter a minute ago."

"Very well then. Thank you, Miss Weasley," Kingsley says. "The seven of us will choose who we want on our groups. These groups will take a spot around the grounds and help keep watch. Do one of you want to go first?"

"I want to go first," Rose says. "I choose Hugo." To me, she mutters, "Want to keep an eye on him."

We all choose our groupmates, gravitating for our friends and family first. Predicatably as well, I choose both of my brothers. I also choose a few Ravenclaws I know, and about nine Hufflepuffs and five Slytherins.

"Okay, Lily's group, take the bridge. I'll take the main courtyard, Molly can take the Viaduct, Filius, go to the clock tower, Minerva to the Entrance Hall. The rest of you go wherever is needed when it's needed. Most impotrantly, keep yourselves safe. Now, move out!"

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"What was that?" asks Deana Murphy.

"What?" Albus asks.

"It was some kind of boom," Deanna replies.

Just then, a boy comes running down the bridge, breathless.

"Andrew said they're in Hogsmeade right now!" he exclaims. "You'd better get ready."

"Okay," I say, grimacing. I was hoping we had a couple hours still. "Go back in case there's more information."

He runs back into the castle.

"Remember everyone, we're doing this for Hogwarts. Nothing more." I say.

"Better make your peace with God," James mutters quietly to me. "The overconfident ones always are the first to go."

"So are the annoying, clueless gits," I retaliate. He gives me that one, and we all lapse into a anxious watch for the Death Eaters.

"There they are!" Eliza Hanover yells. A shadow of black advances from the hill ahead of us.

"First shot of spells, you retaliate," I say. "And I really don't need to say it, but good luck everyone."

A couple shed silent tears. The black advancing Death Eaters are mere meters away from us.

"Surrender, or we will not hesitate to kill every last one of you!" calls a harsh voice from the crowd.

"Yeah right!" I call. "Like you wouldn't hesitate to kill me and my friends at the first chance!"

"Surrender, or we kill the Malfoy boy!" the same voice calls. He beckons someone forward. At first I think they are carrying a wriggling lump of Giant Newts. But they're not pale white. He has his wand at Scorpius's neck.

"Think I'm bluffing?" calls the voice, which I guess to be Mulciber. "You have the count of five. One."

"Don't do it Lil," Albus mutters to me. I nod. "He'll think of a way to get away, wait and see."

"Two."

"Why would you kill a kid!?" I call. "He's done nothing to you!" Then I realize. They have most likely figured out he was a spy. However, they might not have guessed he told us they were coming tonight.

"The little spy told us he'd been passing you all information since August. That doesn't sit well with us, frankly. That, and he admitted he loved you. I'm guessing you feel the same, so unless you want him to die, I'd surrender. Three!"

I don't say anything. But Scorpius does.

"Don't Lily!" Scorpius calls.

"Shut up!" Mulciber says. "Four!"

But before he can say five, Scorpius goes into action. He kicks the person holding him and then runs to us.

"Lily, run!" he yells. "Go! All of you!"

"You heard the man!" James calls. "Get off the bridge and make it snappy!"

Everyone hurries off the bridge. The Death Eaters chase Scorpius as he makes his way to us. Before he makes it to the end, he blasts the bridge apart, sending several Death Eaters to their dooms. Mulciber isn't one of them, unfortunately. Scorpius makes it double time to us, but he is swallowed by the falling boards. I shriek and move to look down. Scorpius is reaching his hands up to clutch the remaining bridge. He hauls himself halfway up, and then says, "That went well."

He gets all the way up, and brushes the dust off his pants. The Death Eaters stare at us from the other side of a fifty foot wide chasm.

"No worries," says Mulciber. "We'll find a different way in." They all run off the bridge and around the lake.

"Guys, listen," I say. We haven't had to do much yet, but that's going to change. Being here is useless now. Let's split up however we want and go help anywhere we need to. That sound good?"

"Hell yeah!" calls Grant Collins, a friend of Albus's.

"Let's go then," I say. James follows me, as well as Albus, Eliza, and about three others. Once we arrive at the main courtyard, it's all chaos. Rose's group and Kingsley's group are here. Rose and Hugo are fighting together, taking down one after another. Kingsley and another unfamiliar adult he addresses as Oliver are battling a two at the same time.

I turn to Scorpius. "Scorp, I want you to go and help with the medical group. Merlin knows they will need it. You're the most vulnerable right now. If they get you, I don't think I could stop myself from surrendering to save you."

He doesn't argue with my expression. "Fine." He runs into the Entrance Hall.

"All right, just fight and do your best." I tell the others.

I already see a bunch of dead people on the ground. I spot Victoire, who married Teddy last year, fighting Dolohov.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I yell, pointing at him. He stiffens and falls. Victoire hits him with a scorch of flame, and he's dead.

"Nice one, Lily," Victoire comments. "Hey, have you seen Dom? She wanted to tell you something."

"All right," I say, turning tail and heading for the castle.

In the Entrance Hall, McGonagall and Diana's group are doing well. I pull Diana aside.

"Do you know where Dominique is?" I ask.

"I heard she was with Mr. Weasley up in the Transfiguration tower," she answers. I nod. Before she can say more, she almost takes a spell, forcing her into a duel again. I run for the Transfiguration tower.

"Dom!" I call when I see her. "Victoire said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," she said. "I went to see how the medical setup was going a while ago, and I found something as I was passing McGonagalls classroom. It said that there was something in the Forest that could help us. And don't ask me more, because I don't know!"

"Well, do you know where it is?" I ask.

"Of course," she says. I wave her forward like, let's go! She follows me.

We travel back through the battle and into the woods.

"It should be here," Dom says. Just then, a clump of shadows come from behind a big oak tree.

"Mulciber sent us," says the one who seems to be a leader. "Gave us a little present to give you."

His cronies hold two young girls, wands at their heads. I know who they are. They're Diana's younger sisters, Anna and Paige.

"How did you know we'd be here?" I ask.

"We had our own spy," he says. "Rochester. He planted the information about the thing that would help you. It was just a matter of who would find it. I thank you Dominique. Now, you must either give yourselves up for execution publicly today, or watch these little girls die."

Anna and Paige struggle against their holders, but neither girl makes much headway. My heart pounds. Dom and I have to give ourselves up or he'll have them killed. I can't do that to Diana. But I also can't forfeit our own lives, either, because then he'll kill everyone else.

"You have until three," he says. "One."

I bite my lip. Is it worth it?

"Two."

"They're only children!" Dom exclaims. "Leave them out of it!"

"Last chance," he says.

"All right!" I exclaim. "Let them go, first, or we'll fight."

"Very well," he says. "Let the girls go."

The men release their chokeholds on the girls and they run to us.

"You can't, Lily!" Anna cries. "Please don't."

"Don't worry," I whisper. "Dom and I will see you soon. Run to the castle as fast as you can. Go!"

Anna takes Paiges hand and they run as fast as they can through the forest.

"Now, drop your wands," the man says.

"Nice try," I say. "You didn't actually think we'd keep our word, did you?"

"Actually, not really," he admits. "Small hope."

"No hope," I correct. Dom nods. "_Crucio_!" My spell is weak, and does nothing. We shoot spells back and forth, them opposing, us doing our best to block with Sheild Charms.

"Dom, run!" I yell. "Back to the castle! Now!"

We take off through the way we came, spells being fired at us. We manage to block them.

"Are you all right?" I ask.

"Fine," Dom replies. "We need to get to the castle."

We make it to the grounds and get lost in the crowds of fighting.

"What now?" Dom asks.

"We need to end this."

"We have called a temporary cease fire." a voice calls above the courtyard. Mulciber stands atop a broken statue. "We will allow you half an hour in which to treat your wounded and dispose of your deaths. During that time, if Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, and Diana Crisp have not delivered themselves to us, we will kill every single person here. Is that clear?"

I walk to the front. I see Rose, Hugo, Diana, Dominique, James, Albus, Roxanne, Fred, Lorcan, Molly, Louis, and even Anna and Paige all step forth.

"If you want to kill one of us, you have to kill all of us!" Dominique calls. We all agree.

"That can be arranged," Mulciber agrees. "Starting with the youngest. We shall stand here for one hour. For every ten minutes that you refuse, we will kill one of you. And you, dearest Lily, will be last, so that you may watch the slaughtering of your family."

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

"The ten minutes are up!" Mulciber calls. "Lily, you first."

"What?" I demand, heart pounding. "You said you'd make me watch the others die?!"

I'm frantic and he can tell, since he creeps into a smile. "I lied, dear, dear Lily. _Avada Kedavra!"_

It happens in slow motion. The jet of green light soars to me, faster than anyone. But someone manages to block it. The green bolt hits the girl who was next to me. I fall to my knees next to the dead body of my best friend.

"No!" I scream. "Diana! Please, no!"

"Her choice," Mulciber shrugs. I am furious. I point my wand and say the two words I never thought I'd hear myself say.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I scream. I see the jet of light soar from my wand. I see it hit Mulciber right in the face.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The battle is over. McGonagall performed some sort of spell that didn't allow anyone to leave any way at all, magical or Muggle. They're in Azkaban now. I could care less. My best friend is dead. I also find out that Victoire, Lysander, and Lucy were killed as well. Our whole family is in mourning for them, as well as Diana. Diana… who died to save me. She was a true Gryffindor in that moment. That's what it took to do that.

Anna finds me in the morning.

"It's all right, Lily," she consoles me. "I told Mummy and Daddy how you saved Paige and me. They said thank you." I realize that if I hadn't, the poor Crisps wouldn't have any children left.

"Thanks, Anna," I smile blithely.

Scorpius also tries to help me.

"I can't believe she did it," I whisper. "I could never have been that brave."

"But you were going to take it, weren't you?" he asks. "You weren't going to let someone else take the curse. She did it because she wanted to. Because she loved you like a sister."

"I know," I say. "Sorry to be so mopey. I know I should be glad that we made it through the day."

"I'm wondering," Scorpius said, "at the bridge, would you have given up to save me if I hadn't escaped?"

"Yes," I say. "I was about to open my mouth before you kicked the guy."

"Why?" he asks. I look up into his blue eyes. He wants a real answer. I hate when he uses those eyes on me. I can't refuse him then.

I sigh. "Because I love you, Scorpius."

"I love you too, Lily," he says. He looks into my brown eyes, asking me a silent question. I reply with a nod.

When the kiss happens, I move in first. Just for the record.


	2. Anathema

"Come on, Greg!" my little sister Wilhelmina calls from her bedroom next to mine. "Mother and Father want to tell you something."

"All right, Willa," I say, coming out of my room. I know what is going on. I've expected it ever since Draco got the Dark Mark last year. It's my turn.

"Ah, Gregory," my father says when I arrive, gesturing to the chairs in front of the fire. Mother is already sitting in one. She looks pretty as usual, with her dark hair flying all over in her eyes. She always seemed like a conniving cat, someone who should never have married my dad.

"What's going on, Mum?" I ask. "Dad?"

"The Dark Lord has requested our prescence at Malfoy Manor tomorrow," Mother informs me.

"Well, mainly your prescence," Father said. He seemed pleased. I didn't know why. "He requested we bring you so you may officially join our ranks."

Of course… the ranks of Death Eaters. I think everyone knows I helped Draco with the Vanishing Cabinet last year, but I wasn't happy about it. Now this… actually becoming a Death Eater.

Not that I liked Muggle-borns, but they were wizards just like us. Why should they be treated any different because of their parentage?

"Why?" I ask. "I am practically one."

"But not officially," Father says. "Until then, you cannot come to the meetings."

"What about Willa?" I ask.

"She will join us when she is older, and be married to someone who will benefit us most."

She's about three years older than me, but we all know who they mean. Her marriage to Draco Malfoy was common knowledge. Even she knew it was inevitable one day.

"No," I say. "I won't have that." My little sister being married off for no reason.

Father draws his wand. "Imperio."

My mind goes blissfully blank…

You will come to the meeting tomorrow, my father's voice says in my head. I know it's a voice I can't refuse. A voice I want to please.

"All right," I say. "I will go to the meeting with you tomorrow."

"Very good," Father says, smiling a little. "You are dismissed."


	3. Be My Friend

On the morning of September 1st, when my mom wakes me up, at first I have no clue what is going on. Then I remember: I am going to Hogwarts today. I jump up and practically run to the shower. As the hot water falls onto my dark brown hair, it turns almost black. This is usually a spot of argument with many boys, especially Tyler Degnan. They think that my hair is black. I argue and say it's brown, and they usually just eventually give up, or I threaten to punch them.

I hurry in the shower and then get dressed. I put on my favorite summer outfit, a blue jean skirt, and red and black striped t-shirt. I managed to find my white sandals. I wrestle my hair into two braids hanging at my back. I look in the bathroom mirror(as good as I can) and see that I look pretty good. But people will never see that. They'll only see the geeky girl who reads too much.

In addition to my backpack, I have my shrunken trunk, which, as well as all my magical equipment, contains my clothes and basic necessities, such as my toothbrush, hairbrush, bath stuff, and my favorite book, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am so excited though, that I almost forget my jacket. It's jean, and matches perfectly with my outfit.

As soon as I step off the bus at Joan Martin, I run as fast as I can to Jenn's classroom.

"Well, isn't someone excited?" she chuckles. I give a silly laugh.

"One question: how do we get there?" I ask a little nervously.

"We'll go by apparition this time. We won't have much time, and I can't take another sick day off. Apparition is fast and effective. But we don't need to go until at least ten, if you want a good seat," Jenn explains. I nod, sitting in my desk. I check my watch. Just barely eight. It feels odd to be doing normal things when I know I'm not. I've done some odd things.

Once, when Tyler was teasing me about being short in kindergarten, suddenly his hair turned a violent shade of violet, which happened to be my favorite color. I was called to the principal's office, but I managed to get away with it.

Another time, I was running during gym class. I wasn't the fastest person I knew, or even the fastest in my class. Both honors went to Blaze Atkinson. But I soon zoomed ahead of everyone else. I don't actually think anyone noticed though.

The two hours of waiting went by very slowly. It felt like someone was intentionally slowing the time, just to annoy me. Soon, Jenn sent the class out for a break. She locked the door behind them, and it was just her and I.

"Are you ready?" she asks. I grab my bag.

"Yeah," I say. "Could you explain to my parents...and Holly...about...this?" I slowly said. The situation was slowly becoming real. I was going to England for a whole ten months to learn magic with other witches and wizards like me. It was both exciting and scary to think about.

She nods, holding her hand out. I grab it, and we are zipping through the air at incredible speeds. When we finally stop, I know we're in London. First, I could hear the accents all around me. Second, no American city was that _foggy! _I know why they call London the city of fog.

"Okay, you need to find platform nine and three quarters," Jenn says. "I'd help you find it, but I haven't got time. Bye, Anna." I look and try to find the platform. I look at where Jenn was standing. All that's there is empty space.

"Okay," I mutter to myself. "Just try to appear normal." I could do that.

I searched everywhere for platform nine and three quarters. It should have been close to ten, but there was nothing there. I spotted a policeman.

"Excuse me, sir, could you tell me where platform nine and three quarters is?" I ask him.

"Are you playing a joke on me?" He demands. Instead of pressing him, I continue. "Bloody Americans, think were stupid," I heard the policeman muttering.

I was just about to give up hope when I heard, "-Ted, come on!"

I looked for who said it. I spotted a decent sized family: a woman with bright red hair, and a little girl about four or five with the same. The two boys looked the same age, except one had brown eyes and the other had green. They weren't twins, that was obvious. There was also the man from Ollivanders. And...Teddy Lupin! Except this time he has brown hair, instead of sandy blonde like he did at the wand shop.

"Teddy!" I yell out at him, getting up from my bench and running to him. "Did you dye your hair?" I ask him.

"No, I'm a Metamorphmagus," he says.

"A Meta-what-ma-what?" I ask, totally confused.

"Meta-morph-ma-gus. I can change my appearance at will," he said, and his hair turned black and his eyes turned blue.

"Neat!" I exclaim. "Can I ask a question that you might think is stupid?" He shrugs his shoulders. "How do you get onto platform nine and three quarters?"

"Oh, that's easy! Just run at the barrier. I'll go first," he says. "Hey, Dad, I'm gonna go on through, so Anna can see how it's done."

He grabs his (full sized, not compact like mine) and runs at the barrier. Instead of crashing into it and bashing his brains out, he passes clean through it. I blink, and pinch myself to make sure I didn't dream it.

"Go on, dear. We'll go together if you're nervous," says a pleasant voice behind me. I turn to see Teddy's "mom" behind me. I nod, and we run towards the barrier. I expect to hit the barrier at any second, and get permanent brain damage. "We're here," says Teddy's mom.

I open my eyes and gasp. A scarlet train was stopped on the tracks in front of me. Thousands of children were saying goodbye to their families. It was a giant hubbub, and I loved it.

"Thanks, Mrs…" I trail off.

"Potter, dear. But you can call me Ginny," she says. "And that excuse of a man there," she motions over to where the man and children are, "is my husband. And my children, Albus, James, and Lily Luna."

"Bye," I say, and try to find a compartment. Most of them are full. I decide to sit down with two girls who seem nice.


	4. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

It was during the Christmas holidays of my seventh year when I got my first taste of what Death Eaters were truly like. I mean, Severus told me he was going to join when he was old enough, before he called me a mudblood. But I knew he really didn't have what it took to be a Death Eater, if he wanted to be one.

I'd given him more than enough chances. It started when he insulted me when we first met at the playground, and then again when I knew he made that branch fall on Petunia. When he called me that unforgivable name, I'd given him his last chance. He blew it.

"Lily!" my mum called. "Can you come and help me with dinner, please?"

"Sure, Mum," I replied. I shut the book that I was using to write my Charms essay for Professor Flitwick and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Mum was starting to get the ingredients for making dinner. She had already laid out some pork chops, pasta, tomatoes, Cream of Golden Mushroom soup, and some relish. I knew immediately what she was making.

We set to making the meal, Mum frying the chops and me keeping an eye on the noodles.

"Did you hear something?" Mum asks, turning the heat on the stove down to listen.

"I'll look," I say. I walk to the living room to see out the front door. It's pitch black out, and I can't see anything.

Then I hear a scream. "Mum!" I yell. I run back through the house to the kitchen. I see Petunia about halfway down the stairs coming to investigate.

"I've got it," I say.

"I'm coming with you," she says. "If Mum's hurt, she needs us both."

We hurry to the kitchen to see a woman wearing black robes, with dark hair and heavily lidded eyebrows holding Mum by her neck, wand pointed at her head. I recognized her from the posters of wanted Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most dangerous and most wanted.

"What do you want, Lestrange?" I ask.

She grins a sadistic smile, and I feel Petunia shudder. "I'm only going to kill you and you're entire pathetic little family."

With that, she says the fatal words. "Avada Kedavra!" She lets go of Mum, and she falls to the floor, dead. Everyone knows that spell is the worst and most punishable. She's already going to Azkaban for who knows how long, and she just got herself a lifetime sentence.

"Now for you and your sister," she says.

"Petunia, run," I say, grabbing her hand. We race outside and into the forest nearby. I can hear Bellatrix cackling as she chases us.

"Who is she?" Bellatrix pants.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," I answer. "Really bad news. She's a Death Eater. Remember I told you about them before?"

She nods. "Why does she want us?" she asks.

"Because of my blood status," I answer, stopping. "I'm muggle-born, and they hate anything to do with Muggles, so by extension they hate me, and you they would hate anyhow because you're a Muggle."

"So she basically wants to kill us because of prejudices?"

"Yep," I answer. "And one of my old friends is probably a Death Eater now and told them about me."

"Who, Severus?" Petunia wonders. I nod.

"Stay behind me," I say. I point my wand at her. "Don't worry, this will protect you. Protego!"

I place the charm on her and then turn to face Bellatrix, who has caught up with us.

"Given up, mudblood?" she taunts.

"Not even close," I say, training my wand at her. She cackles and then the battle begins.

"Crucio," she says. The jet of grayish blue light soars towards me, and I barely manage to dodge it.

"Incarcerous," I shout. She blocks the spell with a flick of her wand. "Stupefy!"

The Stunner hits her, sending her flying into a tree behind her. She lies on the ground, unconscious.

I walk over to Petunia, who is frozen in fear. "Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"What?" she asks.

"Do you trust me?"

Hesitantly, she replies, "Yes."

"Then take my arm," I say. "We're going to Apparate to James' place."

Petunia grabs my arm and we Apparate away.


	5. Fearless

"How are we getting there, then?" Harry asked us all. I looked at Harry and Hermione, who were covered in blood. I remembered the time when I encountered Luna in the forest feeding the thestrals. They're attracted to blood. I am about to suggest this when Luna speaks up.

"We'll fly, of course," she says. Ron gives her a Look.

"Oh, and I suppose those Kacky-Horned Snufflerks can fly?" he asks her. She shakes her head.

"No," she says. "The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly, but _they_ can, and they're very good at finding places their riders want to go."

I look over to where Luna's looking, and see that two thestrals have already arrived. Harry notices them as well, and so does Neville. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, however, cannot see them apparently.

"It's those freaky horse things, isn't it?" he asks. "Those things you can only see if you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Very eloquent, Ron," I say. "But yes, there's two thestrals there. I think that's our way to the Ministry to get Sirius."

"Right," Harry says. "So… Evangeline and I'll take these two, and Hermione can stay and attract more for the rest of you."

"I'm not staying here," Hermione says. "I can't even see them!"

"That won't be necessary," Luna says. "There's some more. You two must really smell."

Indeed, there are almost ten thestrals in the clearing now. Harry sighs, his attempt at trying to keep the others safe failed.

"Fine," he snaps. "Grab one and get on."

Luna hops onto a thestral and sits sidesaddle, and Neville clumsily gets on one. Harry is already on one of them. The others look anxious, and I remember they can't see them.

"Here," I say, helping Ginny to a thestral. Luna gets off hers and helps Hermione, and Harry guides Neville.

Once we all have a thestral, we take off. It's an exhilarating feeling, being on a thestral, but different than being on a broom. With a broom, you are in control of things, but on a thestral, you just have to trust it. I can't imagine how the others feel, being in the middle of the sky with no visible support.

After about an hour of riding, we land in front of the visitor's entrance to the Ministry. Ron immediately slides off, gasping. "Never again!" he exclaims. "Terrible…"

Hermione and Ginny aren't much more graceful in their dismount, nor is Neville. Harry just jumps off, falling on the ground. I slide off and land on my feet, and Luna jumps off, landing feet first and then doing a little pirouette.

Harry gives his thestral a pat, and then we all cram into the telephone booth.

"Whoever's closer to the receiver, dial 2-3-4-9-2-8," Harry says. Hermione is the closest, so she dials.

"Visitor to the Ministry, please state your name and business," a cool female voice says.

"Harry Potter, Evangeline Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley," Harry says, rushing his words. "Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

A series of badges slide into the coin return. Ginny grabs them and passes them around. I read mine.

Evangeline Potter

Rescue Mission

"Visitor to the Ministry, please pin your badge on the front of your robes where they can be plainly seen. You are required to present your wand for identification, which can be done at the far end of the Atrium."

"All right," Harry says. "Can we get on with it!"

The telephone booth begins to move, descendng into the depths of the Ministry. When it stops, we all pile off.

"It's near Courtroom Ten," Harry reminds us. "The area near that looked exactly the same in my dream."

We all follow him to where the Department of Mysteries is supposed to be. We enter a door, and it's a circular chamber.

Before we could do anything, the walls began spinning. The torches of blue flame on the walls turned into a blurred ring around the room.

Finally it stopped.

"Why did it do that?" Ginny asks. Harry shrugs.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," Hermione says. "We should just keep trying doors."

Neville reached for the one right in front of him. There was some kind of glowing tank at the far end of the room, with something floating in it. I didn't want to find out what it was. Luna was about to close the door when Hermione stopped her.

"Don't close it yet!" she said. She drew her wand, and said, "_Flagrate!" _ Her wand tip looked to bee submerged in fire. She drew a fiery X on the door. Luna closed the door.

Again the room spun, but this time, a blur of red was amid the blue. When it stopped, the X was still on the door we tried.

"Good thinking, Hermione," I praise. I reach to try another door, and it's obvious that it's not the one we're looking for either. It's brightly lit, and there are a bunch of stone steps. It actually looks like the courtroom, but instead of a chair, there is a stone archway with a tattered black veil over it. I can hear whispering voices just on the other side, even though I know there's nothing there. I can't really tell what they're saying.

I am drawn to it. I don't know why, but I am. I hurry down the steps behind Harry, who has begun to be interested in the archway as well.

"What is that?" he murmurs.

"What's what?" Hermione asks. "Nothing is going on."

"Voices," he says. "They're coming from behind the archway."

"I hear them too," Luna says. "I wonder what they're saying."

"I don't know," I say. "But you're not mad, Harry. I can hear it as well."

"There's nothing there," Hermione says desperately. "Harry, we're supposed to be looking for Sirius!"

"Let's _go,_" Ginny says, grabbing me. When she touches me, I can't hear the voices anymore. I don't know why, but I let her pull me back up the seats and to the circular room again. Hermione marks the door, and the walls spin again, the orange brighter.

Harry chooses a door this time.

"_This is it!" _he exclaims. "Come on!"

There are hundreds of glittery things in it, I don't know what they are. At the end, there's a bird in a glass cage. Ginny goes to look closer at it. Mysteriously, the bird starts to shrink, losing it's feathers, until we are looking at an egg. It does it again, turning back into a bird, then back to the egg. It's grotesque, but I can't look away. Neither can Ginny.

"Come on," he says. "Let's look for Sirius."

"You dawdled enough back at that old arch," she grumbles, but follows Harry and the rest of us through the room.

"Where are they supposed to be?" I ask. I'm surprised that it's so silent, because I expected to hear screams of pain.

"Row ninety-seven," Harry answers. So he felt the same way I did. Make as little noise as possible. We all had our wands drawn, ready for anything that could happen.

"What are these things?" Ron wonders. He reaches to touch one, but I stop him. "Hey, what was that for Evangeline?"

"You don't know what it is," I say. He sighs and moves on.

Finally, we reach row ninety-seven. And there's nothing there. I don't know what I expected, really.

"Where is he?" Harry says frantically. "He's supposed to be here."

"Harry-" Hermione starts.

"D'you think they've moved?" he continues.

"Harry!" I exclaim. "Let Hermione get a word in edgewise."

"Thanks, Evangeline," Hermione says. "What I was trying to say is what if he was never here. What if you've-we've- been tricked?"

"No," he says. "He's not here. How?"

"Harry," Neville says. "C'mere!"

"What is it?" Harry asks, exasperated. Neville is pointing to one of the glowing orbs.

"It's got your name on it," Neville says. "Dunno why. And there's one next to it for Evangeline!"

"Why are our names down here?" Harry wonders. I'm wondering the exact same thing myself. I walk towards Neville, to see that the orb he indicated did have my name.

PTW to STS

Harry Potter(?) and

(?)Evangeline Potter.

I dunno why there's a prophecy about me here, but the next second there is a voice in my head. It's not my own, I know that. It's a girl's voice, maybe eleven or twelve years old.

_She, the one who knows all, can help him._

_The child destined to defeat the Dark One and she._

_On the equinox, it shall come to pass_

_But only with the help of this little lass_

_But, be warned, and don't say I didn't_

_This is her job, and no one else's_

_Should anyone try and take her place_

_The Chosen One will not succeed in his quest_

"Did anyone else hear that?" I ask. They all shake their heads.

"Let's go," Hermione says. "There's no reason-"

I notice that Harry has the orb with his prophecy in his hand. I stuff mine in my jacket pocket.

"Not so fast," a drawling voice says. A familiar voice. "Give me that prophecy, Mr. Potter, and no one need get hurt."

I recognize who it is finally. Lucius Malfoy, the one responsible for the events of my second year, Draco Malfoy's father, and loyal Death Eater.

"To me, Mr. Potter."

"You get any closer to us, I'll break it," Harry says. A high, cackling voice resonates from beside him. A woman stands beside Lucius with tangled black hair, heavily lidded eyes, and a crazed expression. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who tortured Neville's parents.

"He knows how to play!" she exclaims. "Itty bitty baby Potter!"

"Where's Sirius?" I ask. "Where has he been taken?"

"The wittle baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo!" Bellatrix cackled. Neville tensed behind me.

"Bellatrix Lestrange…" he trailed, louder than I'd heard him speak in a long time.

"Neville Longbottom, is it?" she asks. "How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better, now they're about to be avenged!" Neville exclaims. He points his wand at the witch, and she does the same. Lucius puts a hand in front of Bellatrix to stop her.

"Lets everyone just… calm down," he says. I pull Neville's hand down. "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why does Voldemort need me to get it?" Harry asks. He's getting anxious, I can tell.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix demanded. "You dare besmirch it with your half-blood tongue?!"

"Voldemort's a half-blood too," I say. "Or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

"Shut your mouth!" she yells.

"Calm down, Bella, they're only curious children. Prophecies can only be retrieved by those whom the prophecy speaks of. Haven't you always wondered why there is that mysterious connection between yourself and the Dark Lord? Why he was not able to kill you fourteen years ago? The secret of your scar? Just give me the prophecy."

"No," Harry says.

"Very well," Lucius says. "Grab her! The small one! We'll see what he says when we torture her."

I look around to see other Death Eaters advanding. The ones advancing towards Ginny grab her and force her to Lucius, who grabs her and points his wand at his chest. "Now, give me the prophecy."

"No!" Ginny exclaims. "Harry, don't, I'm not worth it!"

"Like hell, you aren't," I say. "_Stingo_!" The jinx sails right between Lucius and Ginny, and it shocks him enough that Ginny can run to us. She hugs me, and Harry points his wand at Lucius.

"Don't," I whisper to Harry. "Don't trust him."

"I've waited fourteen years," Harry muses.

"I know…" Lucius begins before Harry finishes.

"I guess I can wait a little longer," Harry ends. "_Now_!"

"_Stupefy_!" Each of us says the spell, hitting a Death Eater. Then we run. We run out the door we came through and open another door before the hall has time to spin. I realize we're in the arch room again. Our X's must have faded so we didn't know which rooms to not enter. I look up to see swirling black. Death Eaters.

"Behind me," Harry tells the others. We all make a pack behind Harry. The Brainiac, the Best Friend, the Shy, the Dreamer, the Fierce, the Leader, and me. I didn't think about that for long, though, The black clouds swirled around us. I felt arms grab me, almost choking me. When the smoke cleared, I was being held up by someone… I didn't know who. He was sort of hyperventilating, and his mouth was too close to my neck for comfort. My heaart began to race when I realized who it was. Fenrir Greyback, the man who had bitten Remus Lupin and turned him into a werewolf.

"I'll make this easy," Lucius says, walking up to Harry. He's the only one of us who didn't get captured. "Give me the prophecy _now, _or watch your pathetic friends die. Starting with _lovely _little Evangeline."

Harry stands there, unsure what to do.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville exclaims. Bellatrix, who has him in a chokehold, presses her wand further onto his head.

Defeated, Harry hands Lucius the prophecy. He holds it up, examining it.

I hear a whoosh, and then someone who I wasn't expecting to see says, "Get away from my godson."

Sirius punches Lucius right in the jaw. A second later, more Order members appear: Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and others. The Death Eaters let us go, and start firing spells.

"C'mon, Evangeline," Tonks says. She grabs me and pulls me off the dais just in time to avoid being hit by a Stunning spell. She grabs Luna with her other hand as we pass her.

"Go find Sirius," she tells me. "Good luck."

I hurry around the dais, finally reaching Harry and Sirius.

"Evangeline!" Harry exclaims. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," I say. "Greyback's bark's worse than his bite."

"Greyback had you?" Sirius asks. I nod.

"I'm fine, really," I say. "We should help the others."

"I want you to get the others and then get out of here," Sirius says.

"No," Harry says. "I want to fight."

"Me too," I say.

"You've done beautifully," Sirius assures us. "Let us take it from here."

"Black!" Lucius exclaims. He seems to have recovered from Sirius' punch. Sirius grabs his wand and they begin to duel.

"Let's go," I say. "We have help him!"

I get out my wand and throw the first curse that comes to mind. "_Impedimenta_!" It misses him by an inch, but he is shocked.

"You know, you're just like Lily sometimes, Evangeline," Sirius says, smiling.

Harry throws a Disarming Jinx.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius exclaims. Harry grins. Sirius hits Lucius with a jinx that sends him flying off the dais.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she yells. The spell hits Sirius in the chest. His wand goes flying, and he falls… through the archway.

"Sirius!" I exclaim. "Sirius, no!"

"You can't help him, Harry," Lupin says. He has his arms wrapped around Harry to keep him from following Sirius. "You can't help him, he's-"

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" Harry yells. "Sirius!"

I hear Bellatrix cackling as she makes her excape. Harry wrenches himself out of Lupin's grasp and races after her.

"I'll get him," I say to Lupin. "Keep the others safe."

With that, I race after Harry and Bellatrix. She's taunting Harry, yelling, "_I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me?"_

"_Crucio!" _Harry yells. It hits her, but it must not have been powerful enough. She is knocked down. When she sits up, she's no longer laughing.

"Never casted an Unforgivable Curse before, eh, Potter?" she asks. "You've got to mean it! You've got to want to cause the pain."

"Harry, don't," I say. "She's not worth it!"

Instead of his answer, I hear a whoosh and some indistinctive hissing. Harry's head twitches. Voldemort appears behind Harry, and then he disarms Harry.

"You're so… weak," Voldemort sneers.

"We're not weak," I say. "You're weak."

"Evangeline," Voldemort studies me. "I heard how pathetic you were, but I never thought I'd have the pleasure to witness it."

"You were foolish to come here tonight, Tom," a deep, familiar voice booms. I look over at the Floo fireplaces to see Albus Dumbledore himself. "The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time, I shall be gone," Voldemort says. "And you shall be dead."

Voldemort readies to fire a spell, and Dumbledore retaliates. Their spells meet in midair, crackling with electricity. I cast a Sheild Spell over Harry and I, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

Voldemort stopped his spell, and then breathed to life a snake made of pure fire. Dumbledore managed to manipulate it, and destroyed it. Then he encircled Voldemort in an orb of water. Voldemort managed to break free. He held his hands together like he was praying or something. I could feel all the energy being drained from the room. Voldemort released it with an animal roar. Everything broke. Then he held his hands above his head, and the shards of glass soared towards us.

My Sheild Spell had worn out, but Dumbledore managed to repel them. When next we looked up, Voldemort had vanished. Not a trace. I felt the room get colder by about ten degrees.

Then Harry groaned and fell to the floor. I didn't know what was happening.

"You've lost, old man," Harry said harshly. I knew it wasn't him.

"What's happening to him, professor?" I ask anxiously.

"Voldemort is attempting to take control of him," Dumbledore said gravely. I set my teeth and walked over to Harry, who was writhing on the floor in pain. I grabbed him by his head.

"Get. Out. Of. Him," I said. "You're just a coward. Fight your own battles."

"Silly girl," Voldemort said through Harry. "He's mine now."

"No," I say. "He's not. You might can control him, but you don't own him. You never have."

"I have controlled his whole life," Voldemort says. "I have made him who he is."

"That's not true," I reply. "He could have been bitter and angry. I have made him who he is today. Me and our friends and family. Not you."

"He is no challenge," Voldemort says. "Nor is your _dear_ Headmaster Dumbledore."

"You want a challenge?" I say, steeling myself. "Try me."

"You will be no challenge."

The next moment, I feel a searing pain in my head. The next second, however, there was nothing. I was right, he couldn't get to me. Voldemort reappears about ten feet from us.

"You think you're so intelligent," Voldemort sneers. "You wouldn't last in a real duel."

"Wanna bet?" I ask. "Try me."

"Evangeline, no!" Harry says. He seems to have recovered from being controlled. Dumbledore holds him back.

"This is Evangeline's fight," he says. "Do not interfere."

"Let us begin," Voldemort says. He sweeps me an overexaggerated bow. I nod my head. Then the battle begins. Voldemort sends a jet of golden light towards me. I don't know what it'll do, but I don't want it to touch me.

"_Tarantallegra_!" I yell frantically. The gray-blue light collides with his golden spell. I hold it until Voldemort breaks.

"_Crucio," _Voldemort says. This spell I am not fast enough to block, and next I am writing on the floor in pain. My vision is tinted red, and I feel as if I've been submerged in acid, run over by a dump truck, and being burned at the stake all at once. After a minute, it stops. I stagger to my feet and cast the first spell I think of.

"_Diffindo_!" I say. It hits his face, giving him a good sized cut on his cheek.

"Evangeline!" Harry says. "Look!"

I look over to where he indicates. I see Fudge and a whole crowd there in front of us. Voldemort disappears, leaving Harry, Dumbledore, and the others, who must have arrived sometime during my battle.

"He's back!" Fudge exclaims. "He's back! I saw him!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You're GraceAnne, right?" the Ravenclaw prefect, Hayle, asks, sitting down on the other side of the table I'm working at.

"Yes," I answer, writing a couple more words on an essay for Potions that's due next week. "What is it?"

"Professor Flitwick would like to see you in his office," Hayle informs me. I put the period on my last sentence and stick my quill in my inkpot.

"All right," I say. "I'm probably not going to finish that essay today, anyway."

I drop my things off in the dormitory and then head for the Charms corridor, where Flitwick's office is.

"Come in, Miss Harwood," I hear the short professor say when I knock. I enter and to my surprise, Flitwick has a very somber expression. There is also a Gringotts goblin there.

"Who is this," I ask, gesturing to the goblin.

"This is Ungil," Professor Flitwick introduces. "He is in charge of your school trust vault at Gringotts."

"I have also been named the executor of your parents will through a set of circumstances," Ungil says, pulling a small paper out of his pocket.

"Will…" I mumble. "That means…"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Harwood," Flitwick says, giving me a small smile. To me it means nothing.

"Why haven't I been told yet?" I demand. I am angry that they haven't told me before now.

"GraceAnne, we only just found out," Flitwick says. "This was the soonest you could be informed."

"According to your parents will," Ungil says, "You are their sole beneficiary. They left you everything. You have some decisions to make. You can either have the money and personal items, which is quite a bit, converted to Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts and placed into a more permanent vault for your use after school, and sell the properties in yuor parents name as well. Your second option is to leave the three estates be and have the personal items taken to your school vault and have the money placed into a Muggle bank account unacessible until such time as you turn eighteen."

"I want the personal items and money and stuff taken to a separate vault," I decide, trying to keep tears back. "You can convert the money to wizard money if you need to. Leave the houses alone."

"Very good," Ungil says. "Your parents also left you this." He pulls out a letter. It looks kind of old, but not old enough to be over a year.

"A letter?" I ask. I take it and open the seal.

_Dearest Gracie,_

_We know that it hasn't always been easy for us to cope with your magic over the years, especially with you being gone for most of the year. As such, we have never gotten a chance to tell you the truth. The truth… about who you are._

_Gracie, you were adopted. I know this is a shock, but know that we still love you, even when we can't tell you anymore. When we found out what you were, your father and I decided to find out who your real parents were._

_We found out that you are related to the Malfoy family. I can only hope that when they realize you are theirs, they love you as much as we do. _

_We took the liberty also of meeting with your real parents. Your mother, Narcissa, seems wonderful. A truly wonderful lady. Lucius wasn't home. They also have a son the same age as you, named Draco. He was quite a gentleman._

_It is our wish that should we perish, you will go to them until you are of age._

_We hope that you know that we still love you, as long as the sun and moon endure._

_We love you so much,_

_Mom and Dad_

"What?" I ask confused. "How can I be related to the Malfoys? They're terrible. And I'm a red-head, they're all blonde! How does that make sense?"

"I know it isn't your wish," Flitwick says. He must have read over my shoulder. "However, wouldn't you want to do what your parents wanted?"

I sigh. "I guess so," I agree. "But you have to tell the Malfoy's I'm living with them now."

"That can be arranged," Flitwick agrees. "You may go."

"Ungil?" I ask. "When is the soonest time I can go to the vault where they're putting my parents things?"

"It will take a while to move them all," he informs me. "Perhaps next week?"

"Thank you," I say. Then I exit.

I can't make sense of it! How could I, GraceAnne Kaya Harwood, be related to the Malfoys?

I guess I just have to accept it. I am not GraceAnne Harwood anymore. I'm GraceAnne Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I remembered the first time I saw him. We were taking James and Albus to the Hogwarts Express when I was nine. Dad and Ron were pointing him out for Rose and Albus, warning them to beat him in all their studies. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next time I saw him was in my fourth year. They had decided to throw a ball at Hogwarts to try and unite the Houses. I saw him across the Great Hall, and he waved at me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I knew he was a Malfoy. I knew he was forbidden. Like Eve and the apple. But also like Eve, I knew that I had to take it. I was Eve, and Scorpius was the forbidden fruit on the tree./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon after that, we began seeing each other in secret. He would meet me in the corner of the library and we'd sit for hours and talk. About our lives, our friends, our interests. We found out that we actually had quite a bit in common. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"During those secret meetings, we planned to run away together one day in my seventh year. He said he'd meet me on top of the Astronomy Tower. And every day I waited. I waited for him to come and take me away from this life that expected so much of me. But he never showed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally, I grew tired of waiting. Until a note arrived by owl at breakfast one morning. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Meet me by the black lake after classes today./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That's all he wrote. Nothing else. But nevertheless, after classes that day, I walked the path to the shore of the black lake. There he was. My Romeo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was mad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was waiting for you for a month!" I yell at him. "A whole month, Scorpius! Where were you?!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Instead of answering me, he caresses my face and kisses me. Then he kneels down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lily," he says. "I love you. I will never leave you alone again. I talked to your dad. He actually wanted us to get together. It seems your older brother James had been spying on us and told him. He's totally okay with it. Your mom told me to tell you to start thinking about what kind of dress you want. So… will you marry me? Please say yes, baby."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course!" I exclaim, giving him another kiss./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Architects Daughter'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You know, sometimes I still think back to the day I first saw him at King's Cross… /span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

Muggle!AU characters of your choice go on holiday and end up losing everything i.e luggage, tickets, passports. Thanks a bunch to ClaireBear1982 for this idea!

Luna had arrived at the airport twenty minutes ahead of schedule. Well, she wasn't alone. Her husband, Neville, had come with her. They were going on a vacation to Hawaii for the week to celebrate their tenth anniversary.

"Neville?" Luna inquired. She'd mellowed out quite a lot since her days in school, but could still be seen staring out her window watching for something... maybe a Crumple-Horned Snorkack or some other strange creature. "Where are the passports?"

Neville patted his pockets frantically. Neville still remained scatterbrained and forgetful, even fifteen years after his final year. "I know I-" he sighed. "No, Luna, I don't. I guess I left them."

"You guess?" she said sarcastically. "Well, we can't leave to go get them, because we'll miss our flight, and we can't go on the flight, because we don't have our passports."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" a male voice said behind them. Luna turned to see a man in the airport uniform approaching them. "Are you the Longbottoms?"

"Yes," Luna says slowly. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid, yes," the man says. "You see, we saw you putting your luggage on the conveyor, but it has not been found."

Luna groans. "Great! Just great! First the passports, now the luggage. Now the tickets will go missing, and we will have to go home!"


	9. Chapter 9

The first time I legally changed into my cat form, I knew it was the start of something. I mean, it is not every day that a young witch like me learns to become an Animagus. It is the hardest kind of magic there is. Then, however, I didn't know what I had started… only that it had to do with him. That is it, I am sure.

Steven helped me a lot, as well. Steven McGonagall, Hogwarts's resident troublemaker and all-around no good guy.

My friends said he was a bad influence. We were both Gryffindors, but he was so rugged and such a troublemaker that it made absolutely no sense for me, the bookworm of our year, to become friends with him. But yet I did. Against all I had been before, I did.

It started one day in the library. Madam Saney, the librarian then, was not paying us any attention, while trying to replace books back on their shelves. I sat down to read more about Animagus, and I felt a prescence beside me.

"Are you going to insist on bothering me again?" I sigh. "I really have not got the time for this right now, Steven."

"No," he says. "Are you going to try to be an Animagus?"

"Why do you care, Steven," I say, shutting my book. "You have never taken any interest in me before. Why start now?"

"I-I have always kind of been interested in Animagus and I was thinking about becoming one," he stamers nervously. "What do you say, Minerva?"

"Sure," is my answer. "Why not?"

Thus began our friendship, and our studies to become Animagus. We would meet in the library or one of the courtyards to study. We really helped each other.

Finally, when I was seventeen, I could fully change. I was a golden tabby cat, just like my hair, with marks around my eyes that represented my glasses. However, I did not need them when I was a cat, because a cat's vision is so much better than humans.

Steven changed into a squirrel. He was rather cute, a bit darker than the average squirrel, but just as mischevious and conniving.

I went to the Ministry to register. They led me to the Department of Animagi and Registration.

"Hello, miss," the examiner said, entering. "Please fill out this form."

I did as quickly as I could. I was ready to be a legal Animagus. Steven was coming tomorrow.

"Very good, Miss…" she consults the form. "Harris. Please, step this way."

The examiner led me through to a larger room.

"Would you please transform for me," she asks. "Just a precaution, you know. For your safety."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the golden cat I knew I could turn into.

The next moment, I was shrinking down, growing fur. I was a cat now.

"Very good, Miss Harris," The examiner. "You know, that is the fastest I have ever seen someone transform."

I felt a sense of pride in my accomplishment. I was not sure I would be able to pass, but I did.

I walked out of the Ministry with a grin on my face. To my surprise, Steven was waiting for me down the street.

"So?" he says.

"So, what?" I ask, still grinning.

"So, did you pass?" he says. "I thought you were supposed to be smart, Minerva."

"I passed," I confirmed.

"That is great!" he says. "Hey, do you want to come over for dinner later?"

"Sure," I say. "But why?"

"Oh, my parents wanted to meet you, because they heard you were going to become an Animagus as well."

So, the next evening, I found myself at Steven's house at the dinner table. They made traditional Scottish foods, like haggis, but also potatoes, ham, and beans.

"This is very good," I say. I have steered clear of the haggis, but have eaten some of everything.

"Do you want to take a walk before you leave?" Steven asks.

We walk around his small neighborhood, taking a stop near a small lake.

"This is my favorite spot to come and think," he tells me.

"And what would Steven McGonagall need to think about?" I tease.

"Life," he says quietly. "What I am going to do with it."

"I want to be a teacher," I say. "Teach at Hogwarts, maybe Transfiguration. How about you?"

"I dunno," he says. "Maybe find a girl, settle down. Start an apothecary. I have always been a dab hand at potion-brewing, you know."

We sit in silence.

"I think I have found the girl," he continues. My head snaps up. Surprisingly, I am disappointed. I mean, it's not like we were dating or anything, we were just best friends… or were we more, and I just had not seen it?

"Really?" I ask quietly.

"Yep," he confirms. "She's smart, pretty, talented."

He crosses over to me and kneels down, taking something out of his pocket. "Minerva Harris, it is you. That is the only reason I wanted to learn to be an Animagus, to spend more time with you. I love you, Minerva." He takes a breath. I think I do as well. I never expected this. "Will you marry me?"

I do not hesitate. "Yes, Steven. Yes, I will marry you."

Over the next two months, Steven's mother, my mother, and I start planning my wedding. Everything has to be just right. My mother wanted to invite hundreds of people, but Mrs. McGonagall and I managed to convince her that the area we were using was too small to allow more than fifty or so people, not including the wedding party.

My maid-of honor was my best friend Anna. We had been friends since first year at Hogwarts, and she also helped plan my wedding as well. She was the one who practically single-handedly figured out how to arrange the flowers in an attractive way.

On the day of the wedding, I was a bundle of nerves. I had heard that every bride was nervous just before the ceremony, but I did not believe it until it was my turn in a white dress.

"Ready, Min?" my father asks, walking next to me.

I nod. I always knew that cats had nine lives, and this? This was the start of my second one.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you have after lunch?" I ask Hugo. He grabs his schedule.

"Potions with Slytherin," he replies. "You?"

"Herbology," says Lacey. Mercedes and I nod. We head for the Great Hall for lunch. The tables are again laden with food. I fill my plate and quickly eat my lunch.

Lunch ends, and we head to our next class, Herbology with the Ravenclaws.

"Welcome, students," Neville greets when we enter the greenhouse. "This is where we will conduct our lessons. Some plants in here are dangerous, so no horseplay in here, all right. Good. Now, who can tell me what this Venomous Tentacula is used for?"

Several Ravenclaws raise their hands, as do Mercedes and I. "Miss Perez?"

Nellie answers, "The Venomous Tentacula is mainly used for it's poison. It is good in many potions, and helps cure dragon pox."

"Very good, ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, we won't be dealing with the Tentacula for a while, as it is dangerous," Neville says, slapping a blood red plant that was creeping up his shoulders sharply. "Today, we're going to be working with Reade. Who knows what we use it for?"

I raise my hand. "Lily?"

"Reade is used to help with symptoms of being poisoned with the potion Geranic. It alleviates the pustules and brings one's mental state to a somewhat stable place," I answer.

"Very good, take ten points. Now, to use the plants, we need to get to the roots. So…" He explains how to dig carefully, so as not to mess up the roots. Since the plants tended to put up a little struggle, he had us divide in pairs of four, so Mercedes, Riley, Carrie, and I team up.

By the end of the period, we have a pile of mangled roots on our table, and dirt all over us.

"Very good," Neville praises us before we leave. "Next time, we're going to be working with the plant hetonite, so I would like you to learn a bit about them before our next lesson on Wednesday."

"I'm so glad that's the last class," I say as we head for the common room. "We didn't get any homework, except to practice that repairing charm and learn about hetonite."

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll be quite so easy on us as the year goes on," Mercedes predicts.

We head for the library, searching for something on hetonite. I check on the computers. When my parents were in school, electronics went haywire around the school because of all the magical energy, but that was in the nineteen-nineties. Now, they have found a way around that, and so many bring muggle technology, such as cell phones and laptops.

"It says here that hetonite is a bluish plant that can be used to aid those who suffer from oxygen deprivation due to being submerged in water too long," Lacey says, rifling through a book. It's called, _Plants of the Highland Moors._

"Basically, it helps someone who nearly drowned," Mercedes says jokingly. Lacey smacks her with the book.

"I've got pictures," I say, showing them. It's stems and leave are blue, and the veins are bright green. It's a rather attractive plant.

"All right, we know what hetonite is, let's go to the Common Room," I suggest. So we start through the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sirius Orion Black, you get out of my house!" Sirius heard his dear Mum yells up the steps. Just what he was planning on doing. He had his school trunk out on his bed, nearly full. James Potter, his best friend, had invited him to stay at his house if he needed to, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter even wrote to him and said that was perfectly fine.

"Whatever you say, Mother," He replied back scathingly. She was always so impatient. She never would have done this to his brother Regulus. He was the perfect son. He even joined the Dark Lord last month. Just what every parent wishes, for their son to follow the most evil person ever.

"Kreacher!" Mum calls. Sirius heard clanking and crashing as the old house-elf banged his way to her. The annoying thing always did what she said and worshipped the ground she stomped over.

"I'm off," Sirius said, , turning to the fireplace in his poster-plastered bedroom. He grabbed a bit of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. They roared for a minute, and then died down. He stepped in and said his destination. "14 Damacus Square!"

He felt a pull in his gut, and then he was falling through a grate into the Potter's living room.

"Jamsie!" he call. "I'm here!"

"How are you, Sirius, dear?" Mrs. Potter says, smiling at him as she entered and tries to brush some dust off of him.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Potter," He says. Sirius Black may have been a scoundrel, but he was polite sometimes.

"I thought I told you to call me Aurelia?" she reminds him. He smiled as if he forgot. This was so much different from home. At home Mother wouldn't even bother to come meet me if I Flooed in, much less brush dust off me.

"I know, Aurelia," Sirius said. "Where's James?"

"He's out back practicing his Quidditch," Aurelia said, pulling me through the house. "Harold has been looking forward to seeing you for quite some time now."

In the living room, Mr. Potter is reading the Daily Prophet.

"Harold," Aurelia says. "Look who's here!"

Mr. Potter looks up from his news and then grins. "Sirius! How are you, m'boy?"

"Fine, Harold," I say, holding my hand to shake. One thing my dad conveyed to us, even though he was terrible, was the importance of a handshake. Look a man straight in his eyes, be firm. I apply that now.

"James is out back," he says. "Go on, you don't want to hand around us old people,"

I laugh heartily as I head outside. James races past me on his Nimbus 1800, the lastest model.

"Hey, mate," James says once he lands. "How are you so far?"

"Fine," Sirius said. "It's just really... it's a change for me."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mommy?" my five year old daughter Rose asks. She is on the balcony in her room, staring at the stars. "What are them twinkly things in the sky?"

"They're stars, Rosie," I answer.

"Why don't they show up during the day?" she wonders. "Do they disappear?"

"Do you want to hear the tale of why they don't show up during the day?" I ask her. She nods eagerly. "Go and get your PJ's on, and then I'll tell you the story while you're in bed.

Rose rushes off to her room, and I follow her. A minute later, she's in her Little Mermaid nightgown. "I'm ready, Mommy!"

"Are you in bed?" I ask her, at which she races into her bed.

"Am now," she says, sticking her tongue out at me. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"All right," I say. "Once there was a princess, and she was made of nothing but light. Anyone who looked at her swore that's all she was. Pure light.

"Really?" Rose asked. "I bet she was real pretty!"

"She was indeed," I confirmed. "So pretty that kings from all around the globe came to ask her to marry them.

"She said that the one who could prove to her that they loved her and not her beauty would be the one she married. The men brought her tokens off affection, brought her old enemies to her on bended knee.

"For a year men tried to prove their love to her. None succeeded. So she decided that she wasn't going to stay on Earth any longer without love. So she hung herself.

A man came into her throne room that afternoon, and was heartbroken to see this beauty dead. And there he cried.

"Fate is a tricky thing. And fate was in the woman of light's favor that day, despite her death.

"Then, there were no stars. But once the man started crying, the stars came. Millions, each an aspect of the woman made of pure light… and goodness."

"That's a nice story," Rose says. Her eyes are beginning to close.

"It's not done," I say. "Because this happened when it was dark outside, that is the only time that stars show, because that happened to be the woman's favorite time of day."

"You should tell Hugo that," Rose says, half asleep. I nod.

"Not today, though," I say. "Some other time perhaps, when you can help me."

"All right," she smiles. "Night, Mama."

Her eyes are closed, and her breathing is relaxed.

"Goodnight, Rose." I whisper.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy Weasley enters the room. After my vision of Faith Longbottom and Malfoy, I was anxious and on edge.

"Ah, here you are," he says. "McGonagall asked me to tell you to come to her office. She said you can come too, Ron, Hermione."

Without another word, we run through the portrait hole and to McGonagall's office.

"There you are!" she says in relief. "Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

We follow her to a statue of a stone gargoyle.

"How-" Neville begins.

"Lemon drops," McGonagall says. The statue moves, revealing a set of stone steps. We quickly go up them, and enter the office.

"There you are. Thank you for getting them here, Minerva," Dunmbledore says. "Now, if you would excuse us?"

Taking the hint, McGonagall exits the room.

"What did you want to tell us, professor?" Hermione asks.

"As you all know, Faith Longbottom has been kidnapped. What I called you here for is the reason that Harlow saw it."

"Yes, why did I see it?" I ask.

"That is, I believe, because you are a Seer, Harlow," Dumbledore says.

"I'm sorry, what now?" I ask confusedly. "I'm a Seer?"

"Yes, Harlow. And I assume a powerful one, if you could see all that." Dumbledore says.

"But how can we find Faith?" Neville demands. I've never seen him this fired up about anything. And I can't help but notice that aside from the fact that he's a little pudgy, Neville is quite handsome. _Stop it, Jen! You can't think about that now. We have to find Faith!_

"I have informed the Head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour, about the present situation. He is sending some Aurors to Malfoy Manor on a rescue mission," Dumbledore informs us.

"What are Aurors?" Harry asks.

"Dark-wizard catchers," Ron says.

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley. Aurors find and arrest bad witches and wizards. And they are highly qualified people. Only a few get in each year. And I'm certain they can rescue Miss Longbottom," he answers Harry. "Now, I suggest you three go to your common rooms to wait. I will inform you of when we rescue Faith."

Neville looks about to protest, but Hermione and I pull him along back to the common room. "Miss Carter, could I speak to you privately?"

"Of course. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash, Hermione," I say, returning to the front of his desk.

"I would like to answer any questions you may have about being a Seer."

"Well, er, why didn't I ever have these visions before?" I ask.

"Oh, that's an easy question. Seers don't come into their powers until they are of Hogwarts age, which is to say, eleven. That explains why you never had the visions before now." Dumbledore explains.

"I see," I say. Suddenly, I go rigid, and black out. When I come to, Dumbledore is looking at me as if I'd done nothing more consequential than tie my trainers. "What just happened?" I demand.

"Oh, I believe you just made a prophecy." Dumbledore says.

"A prophecy? But I didn't say anything," I protest.

"That would be customary," he says back. " The maker of the prophecy wouldn't remember making it. I, however, do. You said:

_The Chosen One cannot win alone_

_His friends are the ones who will help._

_The Almost-Sister, his only family_

_The Brains, his friend and verifier_

_The Helper, his first friend, and best._

_The Herpetologist, loyal and true._

_The Justifier, his comfort and help_

_The Kind, who can help him anytime_

_The Dreamer, always the one to find a way_

_Beware, though, that should one perish_

_The whole effort will be for naught,_

_And the Dark Lord will return, as powerful as before._

"That is the prophecy you said," Dumbledore says.

"Who's the Chosen One?" I ask.

"For that, we must see a different prophecy, made eleven years ago." He says.

"That is this: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. "_This was made by Sibyl Trelawney, our Divination teacher here at Hogwarts. She has no knowledge, and I must ask you not to tell her. As for the meaning of the words, I think the Chosen One is your very own friend, Harry."

"How is that possible? Harry can't be the one to kill Voldemort!" I protest.

"It all fits. He was born at the end of July, the seventh month. His parents, being Aurors, had in fact, defeated him three times previously. Little did he know that when he caused those scars, he was ensuring his own destruction. He marked him as the only one who could end him," Dumbledore explains.

"But what about the last part? Neither can live while the other survives?" I ask.

"I think that is obvious. Either Harry kills Voldemort, or Voldemort kills him."

"Oh. And what about my prophecy?" I ask. " It says that some of our friends are going

to help?"

"I'd actually like to hear your thoughts on that, Harlow," Dumbledore says.

"Well, probably the Almost-Sister is me. The Brains is obviously Hermione, she's the smartest in our year. The Helper is probably Ron. I dunno who the others are, though," I say.

"Very good Harlow. Might I suggest Neville and Faith? From what I hear, Neville has an aptitude for Herbology. And Faith is very kind and nice, according to him." Dumbledore says. "She could very well be the Kind. As for the Justifier and the Dreamer, I'm just as stumped as you are." Dumbledore says.

"That sounds fine, professor. And the last part? I think it means that if any of us mentioned die or something, Harry can't defeat Voldemort," I say. Dumbledore nods approvingly.

"You may go to your common room, Harlow. I would ask you to keep this conversation as private as possible," He says. "You may, of course, tell your friends of your prophecy, but try to keep Trelawney's secret as long as possible." With that, I'm clearly dismissed.


	14. Chapter 14

I was walking with my friend Faith when it happened. We had just watched our team, the Jaguars, squash another team in soccer at Mundell Park. We were walking home, since we had planned to have our first sleepover together at her house. Our friends Marie and Rayanne were going to meet us at the end of First Street and Home. It is rather small compared to some cities where we lived in Indiana, with a population of just over 20,000, but it was large compared to where my dad grew up in North Carolina. with just over 1,500.

We met Rayanne and Marie and then walked over to Faith's. I am the odd one out in our group. The others all have blonde hair, whereas mine is a dark brown, almost black. Actually, I've gotten into arguments with boys who insisted my hair was black for the longest time. I am shorter than everybody else, especially Marie, who was taller than us all. Marie forgot something, so we hurried over to her place. She lived about five blocks away on Water Street. As we were heading back, I noticed a wierd shape on the sidewalk. It looked like a lightning bolt. I was immediately reminded of Harry Potter. Some might say I am a bit fanatical. I say I'm obsessed. So I knelt down to examine it. As soon as I touched it, I felt myself falling through space. The last thing I heard was "Nat! Natalie!"

When I landed, I was in a zoo. Oh,no. This is not happening. Not happening. No. Way. Am. I. Here. I spot him near the snake. Harry Potter. I walk over to him. "Hi," I say.

"Oh, hi. I'm Harry." he says. I hear hisses. _Parseltongue! _I watch as Dudley(wow, was he really that fat?) ran and pushed Harry out of the way. I was behind him and I caught him. He was pretty light. I helped him up, and we both laughed as Dudley fell through the glass into the snake enclosure. I saw Vernon give Harry the evil eye, and I knew he was not coming out of that stupid cupboard for a very long time.

I followed them home, finally giving up and catching a cab to Surrey. Not that I knew whwre that was necessarily. But I tried to look like I knew where we were heading for the drivers sake.

I asked the driver to let me off at number three Privet Drive, which was across the street from Harry's and the Dursleys place.

Once the cab driver was out of sight, I crossed the street to number four. Gathering my courage, I knocked on the door.

"If it's a girl scout, no!" I heard Petunia call from inside the house. That must have meant that Dudley was going to answer the door. Sure enough, when the door opened, 200 pounds of boy was in the way. Dudley Dursley.

"What do you want?" he demanded, chewing something. He didn't have his mouth closed… it was very disgusting, to say the least.

"I was wondering if Harry was home?" I asked politely. Not that Dudley would've known polite if it had hit him in the arse and said, I'm polite!

"What do you want with him?" Dudley wonders. Of course. He doesn't think anyone cares about poor Harry Potter.

"I was wondering if he'd like to take a walk with me," I reply. I heard from my neighbors that he didn't have any friends, and I was hoping to be his friend."

"You'd better talk to Dad," he says. He turns away, letting the screen door slam in my face. How rude. But I follow him into the living room, where Petunia is sitting on the couch watching television.

"Mum, this girl wants to talk to Harry," Dudley says. She looks behind her and notices me.

"Harry? Why would you wand to talk to him?" she demands.

"Dudley," I say sweetly. "Would you leave your mother and I to talk for a minute?"

"Go on Dudley," Petunia says. "Watch your telly or something."

Dudley walks out of the living room.

"What is it?" Petunia demands once he's gone. "What do you need to say that my son had to leave?"

"I know that Harry's a wizard," I say. "And I know that you know. So please let me talk to him, or I will find a way to do so. If you do it willingly, I will not tell him the truth yet. He's going to find out soon whether or not you tell him."

"H-how do you know that?" she asks nervously.

"I have my ways," I say. "And one more thing. If you treat Harry as bad as I know he has been since he came to live with you from now on, you will have to answer to me."

"He's in the cupboard," Petunia says.

"Thank you," I say. I walk to the hallway. At the end, I spot Harry's cupboard. I knock on it.

"What do you want, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asks.

"I'm not Petunia," I say, unlocking the cupboard and opening the door.

"Hey, you're the girl from the zoo!" he exclaims, recognizing me. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Petunia if we could take a walk," I inform him, grinning. "I'm moving in down the road and I'm trying to make some friends."

Harry slips on his tennis shoes and we walk outside and head for Wisteria Walk.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" he asks finally.

"Why not?" I counter. "I mean, you don't have any other friends, do you? And I haven't got any friends here, so I supposed that since we're both outcasts, we could be outcasts together."

"That makes absolutely no sense," he says. "Hey, I don't even know your name!"

"Sorry," I excuse myself. "I've had a crazy day, what with moving and all. My name's Natalie James."

"Nice to meet you, Natalie," Harry says. "I'm Harry Potter."

Later, when we head back, I ask a question.

"Hey, Harry, when's your birthday?" I ask.

"July 31," he answers. "Why?"

"Well, don't friends know their friends birthdays so that they can give each other presents?"

"I suppose," Harry answered. "I mean, I don't know. You're my first friend."

Those Dursleys really are the worst. Imagine, never ever having had a friend. Well, that would soon change. I wasn't going to tell him the truth, since I'd told Petunia I wouldn't. I know, but I don't like breaking promises, even to Dursleys. But I had to give Harry some kind of hope.

"Harry, I think things are going to change big time for you sometime soon," I say.

"I'm sure," he agrees. "After all, I didn't think I was getting out of the cupboard for the rest of the month!"

"They must be going soft," I agree jokingly. I don't tell him that I basically threatened Petunia into letting me talk to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Italics= flashback. Allie, Keila, Fred, Roxanne, and James are seventh years, Albus and Molly and Rose and Scorpius are sixth years, and Lily is a fifth year.

"Hey, Al," a voice said. I turned to the source, which was my window.

Once again, my boyfriend Fred Weasley had climbed into my bedroom window.

"What's with you and you're need to come in through the window when I'm not paying attention?" I ask him with a sigh.

"You know me, Allie," Fred says, grinning his troublemaker smile that some teachers were used to from his father and deceased uncle. The Weasley twins were the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen, but Fred and his older sister Roxanne gave them a run for their money. "I'm unconventional. Doors are overrated." He is joking around, but it's not up to his usual par. I an skeptical of him, but continue.

"Overrated," I say. "Right. You just don't want to have to deal woth my parents or Keila."

Keila doesn't know I have a boyfriend. I haven't told her yet, because… well, because when we were eleven, we made a pact to never let a guy get between us.

"He's so annoying," I said, nodding my head towards Fred Weasley. We'd been in school for barely a month and he'd been in detention for a week of that. That had to be a record that even his father wouldn't approve of, despite his own record of troublemaking that was famous at Hogwarts.

"I don't ever want to date," Keila said. "Guys make us forget who we really are."

"Let's swear," I say.

"All right," she said, turning to me, pinky out. "Let's swear… a guy will never ever get between our sistership."

"Yeah," I say. "Sisters before misters."

"Only because you don't want Keila to find out because that would be a break of pact," Fred surmises. He has a way of getting to the point that is sometimes annoying but usually kind of great. One of the many things I like about him.

"You're right," I say. You're always right. Now why did you come?"

"Rose and Lily need your help," he answers. "Well, Rose. Molly, Lily and I need you and Keila to help them rescue James and Albus."

"From what?" I ask. "Homework problems again?"

"No," Fred says. "They've been kidnapped and Rose and Lily and Molly and I are going to get them. Lily thought we could use you."

"Why didn't you say that straight off?" I ask incredulously. "And why didn't you just owl me?"

"I'm sorry, all right," he says. "I wasn't thinking right, because Roxanne only just told me that the others were going and I said I was going and then they said they would need you and Keila and they said to tell you. So here I am."

"Fine," I say. "Go on, and I'll tell Keila."

He jumps onto the windowsill and jumps off onto the grass below, then spins to Apparate away.

"Well, then," I say. I walk down the hall to Keila's room. She's working on a Transfiguration essay from Biddix and doesn't notice me at first.

"Keila," I say. She turns to look at me.

"Hey, sis," she says. She notices my demeanor. "Something up?"

"I just got a letter from Fred," I lie. "He said that James and Albus have been kidnapped and Rose, Lily, Molly, and him are going to get them. He said they want us to help, and he said to hurry."

"All right," Keila says. "Where do we go?"

"Number 12," I answer. That would be the most likely place because that's where Lily lives. "Get some comfortable clothes on ASAP and meet me in my room in five minutes.

I go back to my room and change into a pair of my most comfortable jeans, an old faded t-shirt, and my old jean jacket.

A few minutes later, Keila enters wearing nearly the same thing I am, minus the jacket.

"Ready to go?" she asks. I nod. We grab hands and Apparate.

As we land, I race for the door of Number 12. We were told the location a few years ago, when we came over for Easter.

"Fred!" I yell. "Lily, Rose! Molly!"

Molly races down the corridor, her brown hair flying behind her. She's one of three Weasleys without red hair. Fleur Weasley's daughter Dominique has blonde hair, Fred has dark hair and skin, and Molly herself. "Thank Merlin you got here! Come on, we're about to leave!"

We follow Molly to where the others are waiting. "Quite a party you mustered up." I say. "Does anybody know where we're going and who actually took James and Al?"

"It was a Death Eater, we know that for sure," Lily says. "Rose and I did some digging and think we know where they are."

"It's a cave," Rose says. "Uncle Harry and one of the old Headmasters, Dumbledore, went there to try and find one of Voldemort's horcruxes when he was the same age as me. I'm sure that's where they are."

"That's good enough for me," Keila says. "Who's in control of Apparating?"

I'll do it," Fred says. "I'm the only one old enough who knows exactly where we're going."

We all grab hands and spin on the spot, Apparating to the mysterious island Rose mentioned.

When we land, we're on a large rock, large waves crashing all around the rock. There's barely enough room for us all.

"What a place," I mutter. "Not really my style."

"Shut up, Allie," Lily says.

"Good one, kid," Fred grins. I punch him on the arm before we all enter the cave.

About twenty feet into the cave, we come to a dead end.

"This can't be right," Rose says. "They have to be here."

I look around for anything that might provide a clue. My eyes land on a small knife. There's some dried blood on it that looks about twenty or so years old.

"I get it now," I say. "Only someone stupid would do this, but it's effective."

"What?" Molly wonders. In answer, I take the knife and grimace before pressing the blade into my hand. Blood comes, and I rub my hand against the rock in front of us.

"Why didn't you let one of us?" Rose demands.

"I saw it," I said. "It made sense. And you all are younger than me. If I'd have let anyone else besides me, it would have been Fred or Keila. We're coming out of this, so help me Merlin."

The rock has disappeared, revealing another path to follow. We follow this one to a rocky and desolate shore. All that's on it besides rocks is a chain. I can see the shore just barely through the fog that has cropped up.

"Help me pull this, guys," Lily says, struggling to pull on the chain. We all go over and pull on the chain. Attatched to the end is a small boat.

"I don't think six of us will fit." I say.

"Three and three," Fred says. "Molly, Lily, and Rose go first, then Keila, Allie, and me."

Molly, Lily, and Rose go across, and Keila, Fred, and I follow.

"Lumos Maxima," I say. I shoot the light, and it flies out of sight, settling some distance away.

"Let's go," I say. We all walk along the shore, wands drawn in case they posted guards.

Finally, we reach a small hill with a basin atop. When we reach the top, we see our objective.

A small stone slab has been placed near the water, where a man stands. Two boys, both with black hair, are tied up and gagged, thrown like sacks of flour next to the table. Al notices us, and nudges James, who holds his hands to his mouth. To help, I put my finger by my mouth, the universal shhhh signal.

"That's them," Lily says.

"We've got to be quiet," I warn her. "What's the plan?"

"That guy seems occupied with something," Molly notices. "Let's cut their ropes and then take the guy out."

"Good plan," Fred says. "What if he notices?"

"Then we battle him and then free James and Al." Rose says. "Allie, you're the quietest, you go free them."

"All right," I say. "Here I go."

I walk down, wand drawn, finger by mouth, until I reach them.

"Incarcerous," I whisper, loud as I dare, pointing at James's hands.. Not quiet enough. The guy turns.

"Aha!" he says. "Trying to pull off a rescue mission, eh? I'd say you failed, missy."

"No she hasn't!" Lily says. "Let my brother's be!"

"Ah, some heroines," he says. "Oh, and one hero. Sorry, kiddo."

"Don't apologize," Fred says. "You won't live to have it accepted."

"James, help Al," I say. "We've got this guy."

"Aye aye, Allie," he grins. Glad to see he's normal.

"Do you now?" the guy says. "Do you even know who I am?"

"No," Molly says. "And we don't really care."

"Stupefy," Keila says. The guy falls backwards into the water. At first nothing happens. Then, bony hands come out of the water and start to drag him in. He can't do much against them, and he is dragged under.

"Thank Merlin you guys came," Albus said. "I don't know what he was planning to do"

"It's what friends do," I say.


	16. Chapter 16

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow," Harry says. "I mean, it's where we were born, where our parents died… Voldemort almost died there!"

"I know," Hermione says softly. Then she sighs. "But I've been thinking that we'll have to go."

"Why?" I wonder. "You've always made it quite plain you thought it a bad idea to go there."

"I've been thinking that Dumbledore hid the sword there," Hermione informs us. "It's the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor grew up there?" Harry asks.

"It's not called _Godric's _Hollow for nothing, you know," I joke. "And you know, Dumbledore grew up there as well."

"That's another reason," Hermione says. "I really think we need to at least investigate."

So that's how, a week later, we ended up at Godric's Hollow. We Apparate onto the middle of the High Street in Godric's Hollow.

"I really think we should have used Polyjuice Potion," Hermione says.

"This is where Evangeline and I were born," Harry says. "I don't want to return as someone else."

"Me either," I say. "It wouldn't feel right."

The three of us walk down the High Street, Harry and I on either side of Hermione. We walk until the end of the road, to the ruins of a house. There is a statue of a man and woman, each holding a baby. There is also a plaque.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their children, Harry and Evangeline, remain the only wizard and witch_

_ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore their family apart._

Beneath it, people had written things

We're with you, Harry and Evangeline!

Do your best, we believe in you, Potters!

Win or lose, we'll fight with you, Harry and Evangeline!

The last one is someone familiar.

I know you can do it! Don't give up, Evangeline and Harry! Don't worry, we're all safe.

Ginny. She'd been here. My best girl friend besides Hermione had left us a note telling us she was safe. Who knew how long it'd been here, but it helped me anyways.

We continue, exploring the small village. Up ahead is the local graveyard.

"D'you think they'll be in there, Hermione?" Harry asks her. I nod.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione answers. "I think they are."

We enter the graveyard, white snow falling over everything. We all spread out and look around.

I find a small gravestone.

_Kendra Dumbledore_

_May 6th, 1946_

"_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."_

A smaller gravestone read:

_And Kendra's daughter, Arianna_

"Evangeline," Hermione says. "D'you know what this means?"

I walk over to her, to see the word she's pointing at. "Ig-ignotus Peverell? Must be a name of someone. Dunno who."

"It's just-there's that symbol again!" she points to it. There, on the mysterious unknown man's gravestone is the symbol, the weird triangular eye.

"We'll figure it out," I say. "Let's keep looking."

We look around some more.

"Harry!" Hermione calls. "Evangeline-!"

I can tell she's found Mum and Dad, and I arrive there breathless. I see the stone.

**James Potter** **Lily Potter**

**March 27th, 1972-October 31st, 1981 January 30, 1972-October 31st, 1980**

"_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."_

"Isn't that a Death Eater thing?" Harry wonders.

"I think it means something different," I say. "Not how the Death Eaters view death. Like… living beyond death. Leaving your mark."

"Makes sense," Hermione says. I stare at the grave, at the last remnants of my parents.

"We've made it, Mum," I say. "I hope you both can forgive us for not coming before. We didn't know where you were. I-I'm sorry you had to die for us to get here."

Harry hugs me, and for a moment, the four of us are a family again. Mum, Dad, me, and Harry. Then Hermione kneels down.

"You're ruining the moment," I say through tears I didn't even know were there. She smiles, and moves her wand in a circle in front of the gravestone. A poinsettia wreath materializes on the frozen earth.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Harry says.

"Merry Christmas, you two," Hermione smiles.

A few minutes later, we exit the graveyard. Hermione turns to look at something next to the church.

"Something's over there," she whispers. "Someone. I saw them."

An old woman starts to walk towards us. This must be the old historian, Bathilda Bagshot.

"Are you Miss Bagshot?" I ask her. She nods, and motions for us to follow her.

"Is this a good idea?" Hermione worries.

"Did you forget something?" I ask her. "Bathilda was a close friend to the Dumbledores. If there's anyone here Dumbledore'd trust with that information, it'd be her. Maybe she even has the sword!"

Hermione seems dubious, but we all follow Bathilda to her place. It's an old place and smells kind of musty and rotted. Harry notices a picture.

"Who is this?" Harry asks Bathilda. "Do you know him?"

"Who is it?" I ask him. "D'you recognize him or something."

"It's the thief," he whispers. "He stole the Elder Wand from that lady's family."

Bathilda makes a gesture, like _follow me. _We all make to follow her up the steps, but she stops us, motioning to Harry.

"She only wants me," Harry says. "Maybe Dumbledore told her to only give the sword to me."

So Harry and Bathilda Bagshot walk up the rickety steps, and Hermione and I wait anxiously.

"Hope he'll be okay," I mutter. I look on a table to see a book. _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, _by Rita Skeeter. My teeth grit when I think of the annoying lying reporter.

Hermione walks over to it and picks it up. It appears to be brand new, except that it's covered in about an inch of dust. There's a note.

Dear Batty,

Thanks for your help. You said everything, even if you don't remember.

Rita.

"That bug," I say. "We should rat her out anyway. She probably used Veritaserum or something, and then did a Memory Charm."

"D'you smell that?" Hermione asks. I sniff the air, and at first all I smell is the old house smell. The something permeates that, so strong I don't know how I missed it before. Smells…

"Like rotten meat," I say. "Let's look."

Hermione and I walk towards the kitchen, where the smell seems to be coming from. On the far wall, a mysterious shadow seems to be moving. I also hear a buzzing. I notice a lot of blood on the walls. As we get closer, I realize that the shadow isn't a shadow. It's hundreds of flies. And they're feeding off old flesh. I see a few hairs near one part.

Hermione looks fit to gag, and I'm not much better.

"Let's get out of here," I say. "Whoever Harry's with, it isn't Bathilda Bagshot. Looks like she's been dead awhile."

Hermione nods, and we ascend the stairs. I have my wand drawn. I can tell there's a fight coming. I hear a crash.

"Harry!" I yell. "Come on, Hermione!" We race up the last couple of stairs, and encounter Harry trying to fend off Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini. I throw a Stupefy towards the snake, but it ricocets off the wall, setting the curtains afire. Hermione and I dive towards Harry, who has taken cover behind the bed. Nagini strikes, but Hermione is faster.

"_Confringo!" _she exclaims. Hermione reaches for me and Harry, and we Apparate away.

We land in a snowy forest.

"Where are we?" I ask her.

"Forest of Dean," she answers. "Went camping here once with Mum and Dad."

I look over at Harry, who is unconscious. "Oh, god," I say. I lay my head on his chest. Thank Merlin I hear a heartbeat. "Just knocked out," I inform Hermione. I see a broken stick in his hand. His wand has been broken, probably beyond repair.

"Reparo," Hermione tries… and fails. Harry will go ballistic when he finds out.

"What can we do for him?" I ask quietly.

"Get the Horcrux off him and let him rest," Hermione says. "Maybe some Dittany on his burns."

So we do that, and Harry lays on a bunk, still unconscious. Hermione had to use a Severing Charm on the locket, because it was stuck to his chest, but he should be okay.

"What was it like?" I ask Hermione later. Harry's still unconscious. "When you came here with your parents."

"Pretty much the same," Hermione says. "It's strange, really. I thought it would have changed. But it's exactly the same. If I brought my parents here, they wouldn't recognize it. Not the trees, not the river… not even me."

"Why?" I ask. She sighs.

"I did a Memory Charm on them," she says. She has begun to cry. "They think they're Wendell and Monica Wilikins now, instead of William and Charlotte Granger, and their lifelong dream is to move to Australia, which they did back in summer."

I feel bad for Hermione. At least I know what happened to my parents. Her parents don't even remember her. How sad.


	17. Irrational Fears

_**Every time I try and type this up, something messes it up, so I'll just get straight to it. Here's the QLFF story. And yes, I'm starting to get rather tired of this. My prompts are: a Ravenclaw x Ravenclaw FRIENDSHIP pairing, and the prompts (2) force, (6) shock and (13) the spell Immobulus.**_

_**Word count: 1,050**_

_**Beta: TheNextFolchart**_

"Immobulus!" Luna exclaimed. The hall was dark, there was dripping water, and it was disgusting. How did she get here?

But the figure wouldn't stop chasing her. Her spell had no effect on the creature...thing...whatever that was chasing her. She tried again. "Immobulus!" Again, nothing. As the thing got closer to her, she could kind of make out it's features. Sparse black hair, endless black eyes, skeletal arms and legs... it was the picture of death.

She realized what it was, and her heart nearly froze up. An Inferi, the worst thing a wizard could conjure, besides the Killing Curse. She couldn't tell who it used to be, bur she had a feeling she knew them.

It was right behind her now. She screamed as it grabbed her shoulders and flipped her to face her. And she did recognize it. Or rather, _her. _It was the animated corpse of Cho Chang, one of her friends.

* * *

Luna awoke with a gasp in her bed in the Ravenclaw girls dormitory. That was the fifth time she'd had that dream. She was so freaked, it took her a moment to realize that someone had forced her awake. "G'way," she muttered groggily at the person who had woken her up. She fluttered her eyes open to see her friend Bethany grinning at her.

"You were tossing and turning," she said. "Were you having that dream again? About - you know, Cho?"

Luna buried her face in her pillow. "I said g'way."

"No way, Lulu!" she said. Bethany was the only one who called her Lulu - practically everybody else at Hogwarts stuck with "Loony." Luna didn't mind the bullies so much, but she had to admit, it was nice to have a nickname that wasn't also an insult. "We've got our OWL practice tests today, remember?"

Luna gave an internal groan. That test had been dreaded by every fourth year ever since Professor Flitwick had announced it five weeks ago. It consisted of five sections covering the five major subjects at Hogwarts: Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luna hadn't been worried about the test at first - Ravenclaws had a leg up in this kind of thing - and so she'd put off practicing in favor of reading the Quibbler. Her father had put out a special edition, and he'd included an entire page of those changing crossword puzzles she liked, and trying to solve a puzzle that kept changing its shape every five minutes had taken up so much time and energy that Luna had completely forgotten about the test.

"Crap!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Bethany said, handing Luna her lucky radish earrings. "We've still got time for breakfast, if you hurry."

Luna leapt up and started pulling her nightgown off. Bethany, who was already dressed, sat down on Luna's unmade bed and flipped through the Quibbler on the nightstand.

"You've come a long way with this crossword," she said as Luna scrambled to untangle her butterbeer cork necklace. "It can barely change its shape anymore."

Quibbler Crosswords were, as Luna's father put it, allergic to ink. As soon as an answer was written in, the boxes that had letters written in them became pinned to the paper and stopped moving around. Luna had most of the puzzle immobilized, but two pesky clues kept switching places.

"Were you up all night working on this, Luna?" Bethany asked while Luna raced toward the bathroom.

"Almost all night," Luna replied through a mouthful of toothpaste. "I just can't figure it out. Eight letter word for - what does the clue for 13 Across say again?"

Bethany looked down at the list of clues. "The saddest woman at the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yes." Luna spat into the sink. "I tried 'Delacour,' because Fleur Delacour came in last place, but the puzzle swallowed the ink and rejected the answer."

Bethany counted on her fingers. "Luna," she said softly, "I think it's C-H-O-C-H-A-N-G."

Luna slowed down in her frantic dressing. "Oh."

Bethany picked up a quill. "Do you want me to fill it in?"

"No," Luna said. Visions of an inferius swam across her vision, but she pushed it away. "I have to do it." She took the quill and wrote in the letters; the puzzle accepted the ink and stopped moving.

"Well done, Lulu," Bethany said.

Luna let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Come on," she said, grabbing the Quibbler and her bag. "We're going to be late for the test."

* * *

As they sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Luna tried her best not to look at Cho Chang.

"It's okay, Lulu," said Bethany. "It's not like your dreams are a vision. You were just trying too hard to finish the crossword. Stress isn't good for us Ravenclaws."

"I suppose." Luna picked up a piece of toast.

"You need a distraction," Bethany said brightly. "We need to get you outside in the fresh air, away from all that thinking."

All around them, fourth-years were practicing for the upcoming test, but all Luna could think about was finishing that crossword. "Not until I finish the very last clue."

"Okay." Bethany looked at the magazine. "Nine letter word for stop." She sat back, looking thoughtful.

Luna gasped. "I know it!" She leaned down to fill in the boxes. "I-M-M-O-B-U-L-U-S."

The puzzle burst into a shower of fireworks that shocked the people sitting around them.

Luna grinned. "Done!"

Bethany was laughing as the fireworks subsided. "What do you want to do today?" Bethany asked. "I mean, after the practice test that's likely to kill us?"

"Anything," Luna replied.

The friends finished eating and left the great Hall arm in arm.


	18. My Turn

Hey, everyone! I've got another oneshot, and it's for Major and Minor Arcana on the Hogwarts forum. Check it out, it's really cool: forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/

**Major and Minor Arcana- ****Write about something unexpected happening to someone. For example, they got out of bed to go to work that day to find out that their office place was set on fire. **Hope I did well.

* * *

I started awake. I'd been having a weird dream. There was an old woman, and she had turned into a cat, and then she disappeared with a strange green light.

But alas, as I had every day of every year for as long as I remembered, I woke up in my cot in the old orphanage where I'd been sent after my parents died. The matron, Miss Patton, said that I had just been left on the doorstep of the orphanage two days after Halloween and had been there since.

My best friend, who also lived at the orphanage, named Reese, said that Miss Patton had always told her the same thing, except different dates of course. Apparently I came there a few months before Reese did.

We always gabbed to each other that maybe we were sisters who had been separated at birth and then brought back together later at this orphanage, and that we just might have a big adventure to find this out.

It was really rather obvious, however, that we two girls couldn't be sisters. After all, I had long red hair that seemed never to want to stay straight, and Reese had perfectly straight chestnut brown hair.

It didn't stop us from pretending, however. We both knew there was no reality of that ever being the truth.

We also knew there was barely any chance we would get adopted. We'd been there the longest out of almost all the girls living here. The only one who had been here longer than us was a thirteen year old girl named Margareta, whom everyone called Maggie. She'd been here since a week after she was born.

"Get up, Finn!" a voice said, taking me from my daydreams. Reese shook me, trying to get me up. "Don't want to be late to school on your birthday, do you?"

I smacked her hand away, grabbing for my glasses on the table beside my bed. Once I could see, I focused on my friend. She was already fully dressed and holding out to me a small wrapped package.

I forgot that this was my birthday. Today, at least, according to a letter Miss Patton had received the day after I arrived, today was my eleventh birthday. Next month I began junior high.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "No fair! There's no school! It's July!"

"Had to get you to get up somehow, It's almost ten-thirty. Can't let you sleep off your birthday," Reese grinned. "Anyway, Charlotte invited us to her house for the day, so let's go!"

"Not before you give me my present," I said, grinning. Knowing her, she'd saved every pence she could to get this for me. The thought almost made me tear up. She was a real friend.

I took off the small wrapping around it. There was a brown box like you got for UPS, so I opened that as well. I upended that, and into my palm fell a small necklace. The pendant was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Just like my scar.

That was another feature of me. I had a scar on my forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. I had no idea how I got it, but I guessed it was something to do with how my parents died.

"Thanks, Reese," I smiled. "This must've cost all your savings for the year!"

"Not really," she shrugged. "Only seven pounds fifty pence. Now get up!"

I got up, slipping my trainers on over my cold feet. I grabbed one of my four dresses, this one a light blue that luckily didn't clash with my red hair. I put on my necklace ruefully. Red hair was so easy to have a color clash with. Especially pink and orange, which was sad for me, because orange happened to be my absolute favorite color. Miss Patton made sure that I didn't wear things that would make me look grotesque.

After another hour or so of me complaining about Reese tricking me, we were walking down the streets of Great Steele to our friend Charlotte's house.

Reese and Charlotte were my only friends, so of course, I was their only friend. Everyone else at school and the orphanage thought that I was odd.

And I guess I was. Once, when the most annoying boy at school, Tyler, was annoying me, pulling on my hair and insulting me, the usual, I got fed up. Before I knew it, his bottom lip swelled up. It stopped when it got the size that it might have been if he chewed on his lip a lot.

I ended up not getting in trouble for that, but people always suspected something was up and that I was the cause of it.

Another time, when I was eight, Miss Patton found one of the vases broken. She blamed me, because Reese and I had been playing near it about an hour before. Of course, I didn't do it. Somehow, an hour later, Miss Patton found the vase repaired, about ten minutes after I had walked past it to go to the bathroom.

People thought I was strange all right. Finley Potter, with her geeky glasses and weird things always happening around her. No one besides Reese and Charlotte ever played games and gossiped with me. I understood the reasoning, but whenever people asked me why these things happened, I couldn't. I simply didn't know.

"Hey, girls!" Charlotte exclaimed when she saw us walking up the walk to her house. "Happy birthday, Finley!"

"Not that much to celebrate, Char," I mumbled. "Just getting older here."

"So? It's the day you were born! The day you entered the world! Doesn't that mean something?"

No, I thought. But I always had this feeling… like I was only half of the whole, like there was something missing from me. I didn't know what, it just was.

"Hello, Finley," Charlotte's mother said from the stove as we passed through the kitchen to go to Charlotte's room. "How has your birthday been?"

"Char's been trying to convince me that it's actually something to celebrate instead of something to just happen. It's yet to happen, I might add," I said with a laugh. "Thanks for asking, Mrs. Inglis."

"Haven't I told you to call me Carmen?" she said, waving her wooden spoon she was using to mix soup with.

"I know," I mumbled. "Sorry."

Reese walked to the pot Carmen was watching attentively. "What are you making?"

"It's called sopita," Carmen answered. "It's mexican." Since Carmen parent's were actually from Mexico, Carmen herself knew quite a few recipies. She made them for us once in a while, and I had to admit, she was a great cook. She always managed to make something we hadn't heard of. I'm actually sure Charlotte knew about sopita, because she was grinning.

"It's a little spicy your first try," she admits. "But it's great.

"And easy to make," Carmen added. "This will be done in about ten minutes."

"We can watch the Smurf's and Tom and Jerry in my room until then," Charlotte says, practically dragging me away from the scent of sopita.

"Here," Charlotte said, handing me a bag. It was green with Happy Birthday printed all over it in bright colors. "Look what I got you this year!"

Normally, she tried to get me a fashionable outfit, but I didn't care about how I looked, really. No one would care, or even notice, besides her and Reese, maybe Miss Patton.

Nevertheless, I undid the tape on the top, revealing… tissue paper.

"Tissue paper," I groaned. "You had to?" Charlotte just grinned. She knew I hated tissue paper. I removed it, and saw a bunch of little things. A notebook with a cute cat on the front, a fuzzy pen, a little mirror, a few colors of nail polish, nail polish remover, and a few cute pairs of earrings.

Yes, my ears were pierced. They were actually pierced before I came here, which I found odd, since I didn't think I was old enough to have ears pierced.

The final two things were both nice. One was predictible, a nice warm purple jacket with black stripes. I felt the fuzz in my hand.

"Thanks," I say. I'll definitely wear this. I double check the bag, and find… a cell phone. "Charlotte..."

"No buts, Miss Finley," Charlotte told me. "Mom insisted I get it. She said she'd pay for your minutes, as long as you let me know if you're out. She put her number in, in case of emergencies, and I put my own in," she held up her pink glittery one. "I'm giving Reese one on her eleventh birthday in October, and then we can keep in touch when I leave for school."

Charlotte was going to a private school, Kirkland Girls Preparatory, which was in Chelsea. Reese and I had tried to get her to stay with us, but she said her grandmother went, and she wanted to as well.

"Mom said she thinks of both of you as her kids," Charlotte admitted. "She would feel terrible if you couldn't contact her if you were in trouble. And the phone barely cost fifty dollars, so don't worry about costs."

"It's not that," I said, keeping back tears. "It's just… I don't have anything to give you guys back!"

"That's what you're worried about?" Charlotte asked. "You give us enough by being our friend and being nice enough to accept our gifts. It's not our fault we're in the position we're in. Just accept it."

"All right," I concede. "I'd feel even better though if just once in a while I could give you guys something."

* * *

Later that day, Reese and I walked home from Charlotte's in a good mood. Her mother had also given me a card in additon to the cell phone-which was technically from her. We were happy and full of sopita.

I wasn't expecting anything else, which is why I was surprised when Miss Patton called me to her office when we got back.

"This arrived for you today, Finley," she said, handing me an envelope. I read the address. It was in shocking green ink.

Miss Finley Potter

The Larger Dorm

23 Norway Lane

Great Steele

Johnson

This has to be a joke, I thought. Maybe Reese. Not many knew where I slept.

I glanced at the strange seal. It was purple, with a lion, snake, badger, and an eagle all surrounding a letter H. Like a coat of arms or something. I could make out small writing on the bottom of the seal. Draco Dormiens Nunquiam Titilandus.

What does that mean? I thought, but then disregarded it. I tore the seal open.


	19. Proclivity

Severus Snape's billowing black robes flew behind him as he rushed along the deserted streets of the village. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, had sent him on a mission. The Harwoods had been killed, and he was sent to clear up some of the damage before Muggle police arrived.

There was the house. Smoldering ruins of a once beautiful house. Severus entered the shell of a house, expecting to find nothing but ashes and memories. He expected to hear nothing except the wind blowing through the house like a forgotten thought. Instead, he heard a wail. A child's wail.

He knew, of course, that the Harwoods had a baby daughter. Dumbledore had told Severus to not expect to find any survivors, not even little Ivie, who hadn't yet had her first birthday. But the proof was in the wailing coming from somewhere in the burned-out house.

"_Homenum Revelio!" _Severus murmured, holding his wand out in front of him. Underneath the rubble, he could now see a bundle of blankets and what seemed like tufts of brown hair poking from the top. He pulled the rubble out of the way, but there was nothing.

Then he noticed the catch on the floor for seemingly no reason. Being no fool, Severus pulled the handle. A trapdoor opened. Underneath, wrapped in a green blanket, was a little girl. Her blue eyes looked anxiously at him.

"Mama?" the girl asked. Being not quite one, her vocabulary wasn't big, but she knew how to ask a question.

"I am sorry, little one," Severus said quietly. "Your mother isn't here anymore."

The little girl didn't speak anymore.

Turning on the spot, Severus Apparated himself and Ivie away from the burned house.

When they landed, they were in a rather bare room. Severus hurried throughout Hogwarts castle, trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone at the late hour.

When he arrived at the stone statue, he muttered, "Lemon drops." The statue spun to reveal stone steps. Severus climbed them.

"Come in," said a voice from within the office at the top. Severus entered the office.

"Albus, I bring grave news," Severus began without preamble. "Mary and George Harwood are dead."

"It is as I feared," Albus said quietly. "And what of young Ivie?"

In answer, Severus pulled Ivie from under his cloak. "Mary put her in the secret hatch in the floor. Luckily, they didn't know about that."

"She is unharmed?" Albus inquired.

"As far as I can tell," Severus replied. "No burns, not even a cough."

"We can expect great things from Miss Harwood in future, I believe," Albus said, smiling slightly. "Until then, she must be taken to an orphanage. She will attend Hogwarts when she is of the age."

"What about St. Caroline's?" Severus suggested. "It is not very far away from my home in Spinner's End. I can keep an eye on her."

"So be it," Albus agreed. So Severus Apparated once again.

This time, he arrives in a different village. He walks the lamplit street, searching for the orphanage. He spots it at the end of the lane.

With not a word, Severus layed Ivie down on the doorsteps.

"I wish you the best, child," Severus murmured. "Whatever that may be."

As a last thought, Severus grabbed a spare piece of parchment and his wand. He quickly wrote the little girls name: Ivie Phoenix Harwood. May 28, 1980

For the third time that night, Severus Apparated away.

Ivie stirred in her sleep. The next morning, she would be awakened by the shriek of one of the older girls who went to retrieve the eggs. For the next ten and a half years, Ivie would live at St. Caroline's.

* * *

_Dream, 14 years later_

I was walking through dense trees. I could see a clearing in front of me. As I broke through, I was faced with hundreds of people in black clothes. One man in the middle seemed especially interested in my arrival. But he was unlike any person I'd ever seen. His skin was death pale, his eyes were bright red, with slits for pupils, and his nostrils were barely slits. He resembled an angry snake.

"Ivie Harwood," he said, his voice high and cold, like a mixture between a snake's hiss and an angry waterfall. He seemed pleased that I was there. "Have you come to join me?"

"No!" my dream self exclaimed. I noticed that my dream self had a stick in her hand, which she was holding onto. It almost seemed like she was trying to resist the urge to do something with it.

"Alas," he sighed, as if he were unhappy, but I knew he was faking. "I hoped you would realize the truth soon."

He pointed a stick at me, muttered something, and a green light zoomed towards me.

Then I wasn't there. I was in front of a burning house. Inside people were shouting.

"Leave us alone!" a woman shouted. "We've done nothing!"

"Your father did!" a mans gruff voice yelled. "She's goin' to help the Dark Lord."

"No, she won't!" a different man called to the other one. This one sounded protective over the girl, like a husband… a father. I guessed that's who was speaking. The girl they were talking about. The woman must be her mother. "Her father is nothing to us."

"No matter," the gruff man said. "If you won't give little Ivie up, she'll burn down like the rest of you!"

"Ivie," a younger female voice said.

* * *

_Two years later_

"Wake up! It's only a dream."

I woke up to Hermione Granger shaking me awake. "Ivie, are you okay?"

"Fine," I say. "Just a bad dream."

"Bill and Fleur's wedding is driving me crazy," she confesses. "And Mrs. Weasley won't stop asking me why we're not going back to Hogwarts."

Harry had told us that we had to find Horcruxes, that they would help us finally defeat Voldemort. We weren't going to leave until tomorrow, because Bill and Fleur were getting married and Ron didn't want to give his mother more cause to yell at him the next time they met.

"Has Fleur started getting ready yet?" I ask.

"No," Hermione confesses. "She and Mrs. Weasley made breakfast about ten minutes ago.

After we've eaten, Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur's fourteen year old sister Gabrielle stake out Ginny's room to get dressed for the wedding. I was very happy for them, despite my impending doom.

AN: Exactly 1075 words, unless the _sixteen years later _part doesn't count. Then it's less.


	20. Safe and Sound

"I have to help Harry!" I say. I take off down the hill, Hermione, Ron and Snape behind me. I notice about a hundred dementors retreating, and Harry and Sirius unconscious on the beach beside the Black Lake.

"We need to get Black back to the castle for punishment," Snape says. "Your brother is lucky to be alive, as are the three of you. You're lucky you're all still alive. I'm certain Dumbledore will send out a search party for Lupin and deal with him as well.

"Could you at least unlock us," I say, gesturing to the manacles connecting Ron and I. Snape severs them, and they are easy to remove from there.

Snape conjures two stretchers, and binds and gags Sirius, much to us trying to stop him. "You've been Confunded," he says. "Black is a dangerous criminal!"

"Because he made a fool of you in school you won't even harbor the thought he's innocent?" I ask maddeningly. "No wonder Dad hated your guts."

"Hold your tongue, girl," Snape says. "You're already in enough trouble."

Against my better judgement, I am silent as Snape leads the way back to the castle. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall immediately take him, and Dumbledore directs the rest of us to the Hospital Wing, mainly Harry, who's still unconscious.

About ten minutes later, Harry wakes up. "Where's Sirius?" he asks.

"We don't know," I say. "Flitwick and McGonagall took him. They're going to administer the Kiss any minute."

"They're going to kill him?!" Harry exclaims.

"No, it's worse," Hermione says. "Much worse. They're going to suck out his soul."

A moment later, Dumbledore enters the room. Madam Pomfrey had begun cutting off a bit of chocolate for Harry. "Poppy, I must ask you to excuse us for a moment. I need a word with Miss Granger, Miss Potter, and Mr. Potter."

With a sigh, Madam Pomfrey got up. Ron was by now conscious after fainting on his leg, and the four of us spoke at once.

"Sirius is innocent!"

"-disguised as my rat, sir!"

"-you have to believe us!"

"-can't send him back to Azkaban!"

Dumbledore held up his hand, and we silenced. "Now it is your turn to listen, and I beg you not interrupt me. There is no evidence to support your story, as the word of four thirteen year old wizards isn't much compared to a full grown wizard."

"Even a scumbag one?" I mutter.

"I suppose," Dumbledore says, with a smile. "Now, Sirius is up in Professor Flitwick's office, on the seventh floor. What we need… " He looked at Hermione. "_is more time."_

"What-" Hermione wondered, then her eyes grew huge. "OH!"

"He is the thirteenth window from the right of West Tower. If you succeed tonight, you may be able to save more than one innocent life. Listen, all of you-_you must not be seen. _Miss Granger, you know the law. _You-must-not-be-seen. _I am going to lock you in. It is…" he consults his watch. "Five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"What is he talking about?" I ask Hermione once he leaves. She is struggling with a long golden chain around her neck. On the end is a small hourglass.

"Come here," she says. "Harry, Evangeline, quickly!"

"Where are we going?" Harry asks.

"Sorry, Ron," Hermione apologizes. "But you can't walk…" She throws the chain over Harry and I, then proceeds to turn it backwards three times. A whirl of sound and color is the next thing I'm aware of, and I can't process any of it. I don't know what's going on, but the next second we are on the bridge near Hagrid's.

"In here!" Hermione says, pulling us into a broom cupboard nearby. She takes the chain off of us and stuffs it back down her shirt.

"What just happened?" I ask Hermione.

"This is a Time Turner," Hermione says. "It's how I've gotten to my lessons all year. I've used it to do hours over again."

"And we used it just now for-?" Harry prompts.

"I don't know," Hermione says. "We've gone back three hours. There's got to be something that happened now that Dumbledore wants us to change."

"We were going down to Hagrid's three hours ago," I say. "Buckbeak! We're going to save him!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"Remember, Dumbledore said _more than one innocent life will be spared _if we succed with whatever we're doing. We're going to save Buckbeak, and then get Sirius and they'll go away together. It's perfect."

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle," Hermione says anxiously.

"I know, but we've got to try, haven't we?" I ask. "It's the only plan we've got."

Hermione listens at the door. "I think we're coming!" She peeks out and motions for us to follow her. We look out to see Hermione confronting Malfoy. Then comes her infamous punch.

"Nice one, 'Mione," I say.

"Thanks," she blushes. We back up when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Blaise Zabini run past us.

"I'll get that jumped-up Mudblood," he exclaims. "Wait and see!"

"Let's go," I say. "We'll lose us."

We proceed down the hill to Hagrids, hiding in the pumpkin patch when the real us goes into Hagrid's hut.

"Let's get Buckbeak," Harry says.

No!" Hermione says. "We have to wait until the Minister and everybody get here and see him, otherwise they'll think Hagrid let him loose!"

We wait a few minutes, but we don't leave. Eventually, we see the Minister and the others coming down the hill, Dumbledore among their number.

"There they come," Hermione says. She looks at us.

"But we're not leaving," I say. "We'll be caught!"

Hermione notices something on a pumpkin. A rock. One like the one that hit Harry and broke that jug. She throws one, and it hits the jug, smashing it. "Let me," I say. I grab another one and throw it. This one hits Harry's head, and he looks out.

"That hurt, Evangeline," Harry complains, rubbing his head. We see us coming out.

"We need to move!" I say. We hurry behind trees just as the real us comes to hide.

Hermione steps forward to look at something. "Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" she wonders. She snaps a small twig and hides behind the tree just in time. Real-Hermione looks behind her.

"What is it?" Real-Ron asks her. She shakes her head.

"Nothing… I just thought I saw-nevermind." They continue up the hill. We drag Buckbeak off just as the people are exiting.

"Where did he go?" Fudge wonders. "He was here, I saw him!"

Ron chases after Scabbers, and Real-Harry, Real-Hermione, and Real-Me follow him.

About fifteen minutes later, the Entrance Hall doors open, and Lupin runs down the path. He prods the knot and enters.

I see the Invisibility Cloak. I know Harry wants to go and get it, but Hermione stops him just in time. Hagrid passes by, slightly tipsy.

"See!" she says. "No one's supposed to change time! We're messing things up by doing this."

A few minutes later, Snape comes by, grabbing the Cloak.

"Get your hands off it," Harry snarls quietly. I shush him. Snape enters the Whomping Willow. Everyone's there now.

"Now we wait," I say. Hermione nods.

"Now we wait."

We are silent for awhile, but Harry ends. "Someone produced a Patronus before," he says. "I didn't do it."

"They said that must have happened for the dementors to leave," I say. "By the time we got there, you and Sirius were unconscious and the dementors were going back to their posts."

"Did you see someone?" Hermione asks. "Didn't the Patronus light them up?"

"I-I thought it was… Dad… for a moment."

I look at him sharply. "What? Dad? What do you mean?"

"Harry," Hermione says gently. "Your dad's-"

"Dead," Harry finishes. "I know. I'm just telling you what I saw."

"I don't know, Harry," I say. "Maybe you were already becoming faint…"

"I guess we'll see in a little while," he says. "Who conjured it."

About twenty minutes more, and we all come out in our strange lineup. Ron and I are still chained together, Pettigrew between us.

Lupin transforms, throwing Sirius off him. He advances on the real us, and I realize.

I cup my hands to my mouth and howl. Hermione realizes what I'm trying to do and howls with me.

"What are you two doing?" Harry wonders.

"Saving your life," I say quickly, continuing my howling. "And now he's coming for us. Didn't think of that. Run!"

We hurry through the forest, sure Lupin is following us. We hide behind a tree, circling around it… and face to face with a real werewolf. He advances, but then a huge form blocks him from us. It's Buckbeak! He scares Lupin off.

"Good Beaky," I say. Hermione pats him on his nose, and Harry strokes his feathers.

"Come on," he says. "Let's get to the lake so we can see who it is."

We hurry to the Black Lake. We see Harry's feeble attempts at a Patronus, and Sirius fainting.

"C'mon, Dad," Harry mutters. "C'mon."

No one comes. Harry realizes what happened a second before I do, and steps out into the clearing and bellows, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A glowing stag emerges from his wand, it's rays scaring off the dementors, making the cold night a bit warmer.

We watch as Snape, Ron, Hermione, and I come down the hill, watch Snape put Harry and Sirius on stretchers, my outburst, and then they all go back to the castle.

"Let's go," Hermione says. "We've got ten minutes to get Sirius out of here and get back to the hospital wing!"

Good thing I grabbed Buckbeaks lead when he saved us from Lupin, so the three of us hop on his back. Hermione is groaning the whole time. "I don't like this! Oh, I _really _don't like this!"

We finally reach Flitwick's office, spying Sirius inside it. "Bombarda!" I say. The wall explodes, and Sirius looks at us anxiously.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Come on," I say. "We're rescuing you!"

He gets on Buckbeaks back and we fly down to the courtyard.

"Thank you, all of you," he says. "Harry, Evangeline, as soon as my name's cleared, we'll be a proper family."

"Why can't we come now?" I ask.

"For a while, my life will be too uncertain," he says. "Best to stay where you are for now."

He gets on Buckbeak, and they fly off.

"We have five minutes to get to the Hospital wing before Dumbledore locks it," Hermione says. We race through the empty corridors to the hospital wing. We reach it just as Dumbledore is leaving.

"We did it, sir," I say. "We saved Sirius and Buckbeak."

"Good," he says. He listens at the door. "I think you've left, yes. I'm going to lock you in now."

We enter, and Ron looks worried.

"How'd you get there?" he wonders hysterically. "You were just over there!"

"What's he talking about, Harry?" I ask.

"It's not like we can be in two places at once," Hermione says.

"You must be hallucinating, mate," Harry says. "We'll tell you once you're out of the hospital wing, all right?"


	21. Deadly Life

This is for the One-Shot Wars. My character is Olympe Maxime and my prompt is character dying and the main character has to deal with the loss. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: Do not read if you don't like ULTIMATE AU.

Albus and Olympe were sitting quietly playing cards. It had been a long day, and the couple was just about to go to sleep. They had been passing out candy to the children out trick or treating, and had finally settled to playing with Olympe's deck she'd had since she was eight.

"You win!" Albus exclaimed, throwing his cards down on the table. He revealed his cards. Olympe raised her eyebrows. He had a Royal Flush, which beat out her Straight of 5's without question.

"I wouldn't be so soon to give up, Albus," Olympe warned. She laid her cards down, revealing her straight. He stared at the cards with the expression of someone who didn't quite understand what had just happened.

"I beat you?" he questioned.

"I'm surprised you knew," Olympe joked. "I've been winning all day!"

He punched her lightly on the shoulder.

The moment didn't last. A squeal came from their baby monitor.

"That's my cue," Olympe smiled wanly. She loved her twins Grace and Grant, but they were a handfull to manage. Still, Olympe walked up the stairs to see what the matter was.

"What's da mattser, my wittle twinsies?" Olympe cooed, entering their bedroom. When Olympe had first found out her children were twins, she made a resolution: she would not be one of those mothers who made their children dress exactly the same and share a bedroom and all that hoopla that happened with twins. She wanted them to be free to express their opinions. She was secretly glad that there was a boy and a girl, so there would be no question of that.

She also talked baby talk to her children. She read a book once that said you should talk to a baby like any other adult. She was firmly opposed to this. She thought that babies were too cute not to talk baby talk to, so she resolved not to even try to talk to her children normally.

"Is you weady to go to sweep, my angels?" Olympe said, lifting little Grace out from the play pen and walking over to the changing table.

"Mama, Grant meen!" Grace exclaimed. She was young, and so knew very few words. She knew her mother and brother, and so she could tell her mother when she didn't like her brother.

"What did Grant do?" Olympe asked, grabbing a clean diaper out of the hamper and beginning to change the girl before bed.

Grace made a smacking motion, which was funny as she still had very little control over her muscles. It was like a swinging to the left. Olympe couldn't help but laugh.

"He hit you?" Olympe said. She guessed she needed to teach the twins manners. But Grace shook her head. "But you said-"

Grace pointed at the crib, where Grant was holding up their stuffed girraffe.

"Oh!" Olympe said, finally understanding. "He hit you with the girraffe." She finished changing Grace and then set her back in the crib, picking up Grant and heading back to the changing table. "Grant, you can't hit your sister with the girraffe, it's not gentlemanly. And I want you to always be a gentleman, especially to Grace, okay, Grant." Olympe said, looking her young son in his green eyes.

"Otay, Mama!" Grant agreed. Olympe shook her head, guessing that she would be hearing Grace complain again tomorrow.

"Olympe!" came Albus's urgent voice from the baby monitor. "Are you listening? Are you all right?"

Olympe finished changing Grant, which took another second. She guessed Albus was playing a prank on her. He was famous for them at school.

"Yes, Albus, I'm fine," Olympe said, sitting in the rocking chair next to the monitor. "What's going on?"

"He's here," Albus answered. That was all it took for Olympe to get nervous. She grabbed the monitor. That only meant one thing.

"How do you know?" Olympe asked.

"I saw him out of the window," Albus said. "Olympe, take the twins and Apparate out of here. If that won't work, try the Floo. You need to get out now!"

"No, Albus!" Olympe protested, getting up. "He killed your parents last month. He knew you'd be like this! We can't beat him if we're apart!"

"We can't beat him at all," Albus said forlornly. "Now, go!"

With a cry that would have made anyone else tear, Olympe shut off the monitor and started quickly piling things in front of the door. She didn't have her wand, and cursed herself for ever believing that she could lay her wand down for a second. She'd known there was a chance that any day You-Know-Who would come after them.

She heard crashes from downstairs, and fought back her tears desperately. She knew what had happened. But she hadn't the time to think about it.

Olympe grabbed the children in her arms, both in pajamas. Come to think of it, she was in pajamas as well. What a thing to think about in your possible last moments, Olympe, she laughed bitterly to herself. With a look around, she spun fast, but all that happened was her falling onto the floor from shock.

What? Why wasn't Apparition working? In a hurry, she ran to the twins fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the flask and threw it into the flames.

"The Burrow!" Olympe exclaimed. She knew that Molly would help her. God knew where Sirius was, and she needed someone she knew was home so they didn't come home and wonder what the hell she was doing in their house at eleven at night.

But the Floo wasn't working either. Olympe let out a strangled cry of frustration. They were all going to be killed. She looked over at the door and her feeble attempt to keep the Dark Lord at bay. That wouldn't keep him for five seconds.

Indeed, just that very second, the doors opened. Olympe hurriedly sat the twins in their crib and turned her back to them.

"Stand aside, you silly girl!" a snakelike hiss came from underneath inky black robes. Olympe shook her head.

"No!" she cried. "Please, not Grant! Not Grace! Take me!"

"I said, stand aside!"

"No!"

"I will only give you one last chance," the man hissed. "You need not die. Stand aside."

"Don't kill my children!" Olympe pleaded.

Voldemort pushed her aside, his wand aimed at the children. "Avada Kedavra." With a green flash of light, the children were dead in the crib. Olympe stared with tears in her eyes.

"Let that teach you to defy me," Voldemort said, sneering at the woman. He swept out of the room, leaving the broken woman alone with her dead husband and children.


	22. Demons in Her Eyes

**The Battlefield Wars- Lily Luna Potter/Rose Weasley- sharing an awkward kiss**

**Quidditch: lonely, (song) Demons by Imagine Dragons, (song)Numb by Linkin Park, and (word) tranquil.**

**May Event: Candle**

_Lily POV_

Lily was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating a small bag of chips. All her friends had gone home for the Christmas holidays, and so had most of her cousins. Her parents were going on a trip to France with James and Albus, but they had decided that Lily was still too young to go. She felt so abandoned. She was always one step behind. First she was the only one to stay home when both of her brothers got to go to Hogwarts and experience all that magic and go on crazy adventures, and then all she ever got to do was hear about it. Her entire family treated her as if she were a baby, a stupid little girl that didn't understand, that had to always be taken care of. She was only eleven, but why did that have to matter? She was just as smart as James and Albus, probably smarter! So why was she always the one that was left out?

Everyone was chatting animatedly at the breakfast table in anticipation of the Hogsmeade trip today. Lily was a first year, so she couldn't go. She had a Potions book in her hands, trying to get something out for the Potions essay due by the end of the holidays, but her red hair was hanging over the pages, making it slightly hard to read. She got a hair tie and quickly braided her hair, getting it out of her face.

"Lily!" she heard Rose calling, walking over to where Lily sat at the table. Her cousin Rose Weasley looked a lot like her, except Rose had blue eyes and Lily had brown. Otherwise they could almost be twins .

"Hey, Rose," Lily sighed. "Going to Hogsmeade?"

"No," she said sitting down, and took something out of her bookbag. "We're going to Hogsmeade." Rose's eyes had a mischievous glint that Lily had never seen before, and it made her look mysterious. Lily was instantly curious.

"Huh?" Lily asked, looking confusedly at the object in Rose's hand. It was a silvery cloak with a large hood. Finally recognizing it, her eyes widened. "How did you get the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Stole it from your older brother," Rose said, grinning. "Albus. He's probably missing it right about now."

"Probably," Lily said, raising her eyebrows. "I never thought you'd do something like this. You know, I won't protect you if Al decides to hex you for taking the cloak."

"I can handle him," Rose said. "He can't even pass Defence."

"So why are you doing this?" Lily asked. Her cousin was not the type to just do things on an impulse. She was the one who thought things through, unlike the Potters, who just barged in without even a rudimentary plan.

"Got tired of being the good girl," Rose said. "Like in that song Numb by Linkin Park. I got tired of people thinking I had to be like Mum."

"Aunt Hermione's great," Lily said. "But you're you, and people should stop it. I guess I'm sort of used to people thinking I have to be amazing just because Dad saved the Wizarding World."

"We're both stereotyped," Rose agreed. "But we'd better go now. Everyone's already left."

Lily looked around the Great Hall to see that the others had gone, and they were two of last remaining students.

"C'mon," Lily said, standing up. Rose handed her the Cloak.

"Wear the Cloak, until we get to Hogsmeade," Rose instructed. Lily threw it over herself, and looked down to see she had disappeared.

"That's amazing," Lily marveled, then followed her cousin. The road to Hogsmeade was pretty short, and they arrived after about ten minutes.

"Where do you want to go?" Rose asked, gesturing at the many shops of the Hogsmeade High Street.

Lily was overwhelmed by all the choices, so she just picked one randomly. "Here!" she said, dragging Rose into Tomes and Scrolls, a bookstore.

"Why here?" Rose laughed. "Come on, be exciting!"

"I like books," Lily said defensively. "Can't we at least look?"

Rose sighed, but let Lily to drag her further into the shop. Many books of all genres were lining the shelves. There were some really good Wizarding fiction books, but Lily did notice one particular non-fiction tome. It was called Window to the Soul, and its cover was a mirror. Lily looked into it, and what she saw scared her. There was a haunted look in her eyes, like all her demons could be seen there, staring back at her: the anger about being less important than her brothers, the sadness at once again being left behind, the fear of being caught in Hogsmeade, all of them.

"Let's go, Lily," Rose pleaded. Lily tore herself away from the book, but she couldn't get the image out of her head.

"All right," Lily said and allowed Rose to drag her away from the bookstore and into Honeydukes.

"Now here's the best place in Hogsmeade," Rose said, entering. Lily followed behind her, the Cloak slung across her arms. There was was candy all around. Racks here, there, and absolutely everywhere.

"Agreed," Lily grinned. She saw samples of chocolate balls covered in red dots of something at the register. "What's this?" she asked the clerk.

"It's a chocolate ball covered in Pop Rocks," the man said, smiling. "Try one." He looked closer at her. "Do I know you?"

Lily groaned inwardly. It was a miracle the clerk hadn't recognized her instantly.

"No," she said, taking a sample. Popping it in her mouth, she hummed to herself with delight. "Let's go, Rose," Lily said, but before she made another step, she felt a hard lump in her throat. Her breath hitched, and she found it hard to breathe.

Rose looked over at her curiously. "What's wrong, Lily?" Rose asked.

* * *

_Rose POV_

Rose watched in horror as Lily passed out on the floor of Honeydukes. It was totally unexpected, and she had no idea what to do. Her cousin was laying on the floor choking to death, and here was Rose, standing there like a dummy! It had been her idea to come, and she felt guilty. Lily had seemed really forlorn the past few days, wandering the castle all alone. Rose had stolen the cloak for her, so she wouldn't be all by herself during the Hogsmeade trip.

Rose's mind snapped to attention, and she rushed over and started administering CPR. Press, press, press, Rose thought as she slammed her palms down on Lily's chest repeatedly. It was the only way she could focus.

Rose leaned down to do the mouth to mouth part. Lily's lips still had chocolate on them, but she couldn't taste it much through her worry. She focused on forcing air through Lily's windpipe and getting the chocolate ball out.

A brown blob soared out of Lily's open mouth as Rose moved to continue pushing on her chest. She was still unconscious, but breathing normally. Rose sighed, glad that Lily wasn't going to die. She stared at her cousin, her lips standing in stark contrast to the rest of her. Pulled by a force she didn't understand, Rose leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't for want, Rose didn't know why. It was weird and awkward, and she couldn't get it out of her head once it was over.

Finally, Lily awoke. "Rose!" she exclaimed, sitting straight up.

"Calm down, Lil," Rose said, making Lily lay back on the floor. "You're okay. I did CPR for you."

Lily reddened. "You…" Rose knew what Lily was saying. Embarrassed, Rose decided to lie.

"No," she said. "I just did the compressions."

Lily rubbed her chest. "No wonder I hurt. Feels like a candle burning in my chest or something."

"I guess," Rose said. It was weird, but after kissing Lily, she felt tranquil. She felt at peace, and she knew that was the reason.

**Thank RedButterfly33, or this would have been terrible. Thanks Red!**


	23. All For You

**For the Battlefield Wars, Sergent Story. RoseXLysander**

"What was that?" asks Deana Murphy.

"What?" Albus asks.

"It was some kind of boom," Deanna replies.

Just then, a boy comes running down the bridge, breathless.

"Andrew said they're in Hogsmeade right now!" he exclaims. "You'd better get ready."

"Okay," I say, grimacing. I was hoping we had a couple hours still. "Go back in case there's more information."

He runs back into the castle.

"Remember everyone, we're doing this for Hogwarts. Nothing more." I say.

"Better make your peace with God," James mutters quietly to me. "The overconfident ones always are the first to go."

"So are the annoying, clueless gits," I retaliate. He gives me that one, and we all lapse into a anxious watch for the Death Eaters.

"There they are!" Eliza Hanover yells. A shadow of black advances from the hill ahead of us.

"First shot of spells, you retaliate," I say. "And I really don't need to say it, but good luck everyone."

A couple shed silent tears. The black advancing Death Eaters are mere meters away from us.

"Surrender, or we will not hesitate to kill every last one of you!" calls a harsh voice from the crowd.

"Yeah right!" I call. "Like you wouldn't hesitate to kill me and my friends at the first chance!"

"Surrender, or we kill the Scamander boy!" the same voice calls. He beckons someone forward. At first I think they are carrying a wriggling lump of Giant Newts. But they're not pale white. He has his wand at Lysander's neck.

"Think I'm bluffing?" calls the voice, which I guess to be Mulciber. "You have the count of five. One."

"Don't do it Lil," Albus mutters to me. I nod. "He'll think of a way to get away, wait and see."

"Two."

"Why would you kill a kid!?" I call. "He's done nothing to you!" Then I realize. They have most likely figured out he was a spy. However, they might not have guessed he told us they were coming tonight.

"The little spy told us he'd been passing you all information since August. That doesn't sit well with us, frankly. That, and he admitted he loved you. I'm guessing you feel the same, so unless you want him to die, I'd surrender. Three!"

I don't say anything. But Lysander does.

"Don't Rose!" Lysander calls.

"Shut up!" Mulciber says. "Four!"

But before he can say five, Lysander goes into action. He kicks the person holding him and then runs to us.

"Rose, run!" he yells. "Go! All of you!"

"You heard the man!" James calls. "Get off the bridge and make it snappy!"

Everyone hurries off the bridge. The Death Eaters chase Lysander as he makes his way to us. Before he makes it to the end, he blasts the bridge apart, sending several Death Eaters to their dooms. Mulciber isn't one of them, unfortunately. Lysander makes it double time to us, but he is swallowed by the falling boards. I shriek and move to look down. Lysander is reaching his hands up to clutch the remaining bridge. He hauls himself halfway up, and then says, "That went well."

He gets all the way up, and brushes the dust off his pants. The Death Eaters stare at us from the other side of a fifty foot wide chasm.

"No worries," says Mulciber. "We'll find a different way in." They all run off the bridge and around the lake.

"Guys, listen," I say. We haven't had to do much yet, but that's going to change. Being here is useless now. Let's split up however we want and go help anywhere we need to. That sound good?"

"Hell yeah!" calls Grant Collins, a friend of Albus's.

"Let's go then," I say. James follows me, as well as Albus, Eliza, and about three others. Once we arrive at the main courtyard, it's all chaos. Lily's group and Kingsley's group are here. Lily and Hugo are fighting together, taking down one after another. Kingsley and another unfamiliar adult he addresses as Oliver are battling a two at the same time.

I turn to Lysander. "Lysander, I want you to go and help with the medical group. Merlin knows they will need it. You're the most vulnerable right now. If they get you, I don't think I could stop myself from surrendering to save you."

He doesn't argue with my expression. "Fine." He runs into the Entrance Hall.

"All right, just fight and do your best." I tell the others.

I already see a bunch of dead people on the ground. I spot Victoire, who married Teddy last year, fighting Dolohov.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yell, pointing at him. He stiffens and falls. Victoire hits him with a scorch of flame, and he's dead.

"Nice one, Rose," Victoire comments. "Hey, have you seen Dom? She wanted to tell you something."

"All right," I say, turning tail and heading for the castle.

In the Entrance Hall, McGonagall and Brooklyn's group are doing well. I pull Brooklyn aside.

"Do you know where Dominique is?" I ask.

"I heard she was with Mr. Weasley up in the Transfiguration tower," she answers. I nod. Before she can say more, she almost takes a spell, forcing her into a duel again. I run for the Transfiguration tower.

"Dom!" I call when I see her. "Victoire said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," she said. "I went to see how the medical setup was going a while ago, and I found something as I was passing McGonagalls classroom. It said that there was something in the Forest that could help us. And don't ask me more, because I don't know!"

"Well, do you know where it is?" I ask.

"Of course," she says. I wave her forward like, let's go! She follows me.

We travel back through the battle and into the woods.

"It should be here," Dom says. Just then, a clump of shadows come from behind a big oak tree.

"Mulciber sent us," says the one who seems to be a leader. "Gave us a little present to give you."

His cronies hold two young girls, wands at their heads. I know who they are. They're Brooklyn's younger sisters, Anna and Paige.

"How did you know we'd be here?" I ask.

"We had our own spy," he says. "Rochester. He planted the information about the thing that would help you. It was just a matter of who would find it. I thank you Dominique. Now, you must either give yourselves up for execution publicly today, or watch these little girls die."

Anna and Paige struggle against their holders, but neither girl makes much headway. My heart pounds. Dom and I have to give ourselves up or he'll have them killed. I can't do that to Brooklyn. But I also can't forfeit our own lives, either, because then he'll kill everyone else.

"You have until three," he says. "One."

I bite my lip. Is it worth it?

"Two."

"They're only children!" Dom exclaims. "Leave them out of it!"

"Last chance," he says.

"All right!" I exclaim. "Let them go, first, or we'll fight."

"Very well," he says. "Let the girls go."

The men release their chokeholds on the girls and they run to us.

"You can't, Rose!" Anna cries. "Please don't."

"Don't worry," I whisper. "Dom and I will see you soon. Run to the castle as fast as you can. Go!"

Anna takes Paiges hand and they run as fast as they can through the forest.

"Now, drop your wands," the man says.

"Nice try," I say. "You didn't actually think we'd keep our word, did you?"

"Actually, not really," he admits. "Small hope."

"No hope," I correct. Dom nods. "Crucio!" My spell is weak, and does nothing. We shoot spells back and forth, them opposing, us doing our best to block with Sheild Charms.

"Dom, run!" I yell. "Back to the castle! Now!"

We take off through the way we came, spells being fired at us. We manage to block them.

"Are you all right?" I ask.

"Fine," Dom replies. "We need to get to the castle."

We make it to the grounds and get lost in the crowds of fighting.

"What now?" Dom asks.

"We need to end this."

"We have called a temporary cease fire." a voice calls above the courtyard. Mulciber stands atop a broken statue. "We will allow you half an hour in which to treat your wounded and dispose of your deaths. During that time, if Rose Weasley, Lily Potter, and Brooklyn Crisp have not delivered themselves to us, we will kill every single person here. Is that clear?"

I walk to the front. I see Rose, Hugo, Brooklyn, Dominique, James, Albus, Roxanne, Fred, Lorcan, Molly, Louis, and even Anna and Paige all step forth.

"If you want to kill one of us, you have to kill all of us!" Dominique calls. We all agree.

"That can be arranged," Mulciber agrees. "Starting with the youngest. We shall stand here for one hour. For every ten minutes that you refuse, we will kill one of you. And you, dearest Rose, will be last, so that you may watch the slaughtering of your family."

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

"The ten minutes are up!" Mulciber calls. "Rose, you first."

"What?" I demand, heart pounding. "You said you'd make me watch the others die?!"

I'm frantic and he can tell, since he creeps into a smile. "I lied, dear, dear Rose. Avada Kedavra!"

It happens in slow motion. The jet of green light soars to me, faster than anyone. But someone manages to block it. The green bolt hits the girl who was next to me. I fall to my knees next to the dead body of my best friend.

"No!" I scream. "Brooklyn! Please, no!"

"Her choice," Mulciber shrugs. I am furious. I point my wand and say the two words I never thought I'd hear myself say.

"Avada Kedavra!" I scream. I see the jet of light soar from my wand. I see it hit Mulciber right in the face.

* * *

The Next Morning

The battle is over. McGonagall performed some sort of spell that didn't allow anyone to leave any way at all, magical or Muggle. They're in Azkaban now. I could care less. My best friend is dead. I also find out that Victoire, Lysander, and Lucy were killed as well. Our whole family is in mourning for them, as well as Brooklyn. Brooklyn… who died to save me. She was a true Gryffindor in that moment. That's what it took to do that.

Anna finds me in the morning.

"It's all right, Rose," she consoles me. "I told Mummy and Daddy how you saved Paige and me. They said thank you." I realize that if I hadn't, the poor s wouldn't have any children left.

"Thanks, Anna," I smile blithely.

Lysander also tries to help me.

"I can't believe she did it," I whisper. "I could never have been that brave."

"But you were going to take it, weren't you?" he asks. "You weren't going to let someone else take the curse. She did it because she wanted to. Because she loved you like a sister."

"I know," I say. "Sorry to be so mopey. I know I should be glad that we made it through the day."

"I'm wondering," Lysander said, "at the bridge, would you have given up to save me if I hadn't escaped?"

"Yes," I say. "I was about to open my mouth before you kicked the guy."

"Why?" he asks. I look up into his blue eyes. He wants a real answer. I hate when he uses those eyes on me. I can't refuse him then.

I sigh. "Because I love you, Lysander."

"I love you too, Rose," he says. He looks into my brown eyes, asking me a silent question. I reply with a nod.

When the kiss happens, I move in first. Just for the record.


	24. Whispering

**For the May Event on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum. My prompt is candle.**

"We are in position," Lily whispered into her wand. This was her first mission for the Order. They were at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, preparing to rescue Bathilda Bagshot, who'd been captured last week. "We will respond when we have Bathilda." She canceled the communication spell on her wand, closing the connection from her and Marlene.

"We're good to go?" Marlene questioned in a whisper. Lily nodded. The less they had to speak, the better, but if they had to, they needed to whisper. If they were too loud, they'd be caught and most likely killed.

"Yes, let's go," Lily whispered. She and Marlene moved along the west wall of the Manor, keeping to the shadows so they'd be more concealed. Hopefully this would work.


	25. Rise

As Hermione walked down to the boathouse alongside Harry and Ron, she was extremely nervous. After all, they were spying on Voldemort. There was a big probability that they would get caught and then killed.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. Harry turned to her.

"What is it, Hermione?" he questioned, just as quiet.

"I'll be back," she said. "Just a few minutes."

With that, she slipped off. Up the hill towards the castle, wand drawn, she went to carry out a plan. "Okay, 'Mione," Hermione said to herself. "Get over yourself. Rise above it!" She was scared to death about what could happen. But she sat down, closed her eyes, and let herself rise over her fears.


	26. Chapter 26

Well, I just have to say I'll be surprised if anybody ever finds out the truth about my friends and I. I don't know how it happened, or if anyone else is like this, but as far as I'm concerned, the answer is no. My friends said it was bound to happen anyways, but I say that fate was the decider, and I suppose it was fate that drove me to write down the story of what happened to the six of us last May. That's when it began. May 16th. Also known as my 14th birthday. Totally innocuous, right? Just an average Chicago girl having her 14th birthday. Happens all the time, right? Not mine, it doesn't. "You planned anything special?" Savanna asks me. She's my best friend. The pair of us, along with Kiersten, did everything together. We lived in Chicago, a girl's heaven. Well, I guess besides New York City, but we love Chicago. It's significantly smaller than New York, but just about the same population. We went to the same middle school, Harold James Secondary, in the eighth grade. "Not really," I answered her. Kiersten didn't live close enough for us to walk to school with her, but we had the same schedule, so we met up almost as soon as we got to school. "I think Mom's keeping a secret for later. She gave me this." I show her the necklace that Mom gave me at breakfast this morning. It was kind of cool, because it had a leaf pendant, and it was hollow, and inside was a bunch of gold dust. When I'd asked Mom, her answer had been, "It's "It's glitter, dear." Sure doesn't look like glitter to me. Just pretend.


	27. Warrior

A howl pierces through the night, loud and shrill. Another wolf? Must be, because Lupin whines and runs off towards it. "What was that about?" I wonder. "I don't know," Hermione says. "I have to help Harry!" I say. I take off down the hill, Hermione, Ron and Snape behind me. I notice about a hundred dementors retreating, and Harry and Sirius unconscious on the beach beside the Black Lake. "We need to get Black back to the castle for punishment," Snape says. "Your brother is lucky to be alive, as are the three of you. You're lucky you're all still alive. I'm certain Dumbledore will send out a search party for Lupin and deal with him as well. "Could you at least unlock us," I say, gesturing to the manacles connecting Ron and I. Snape severs them, and they are easy to remove from there. Snape conjures two stretchers, and binds and gags Sirius, much to us trying to stop him. "You've been Confunded," he says. "Black is a dangerous criminal!" "Because he made a fool of you in school you won't even harbor the thought he's innocent?" I ask maddeningly. "No wonder Dad hated your guts." "Hold your tongue, girl," Snape says. "You're already in enough trouble."

**I hope it's ok that it's some over 100 words!**


	28. Take Notice

On the last day of Barty Crouch Jr.'s sixth year, he was tired of everyone except his Slytherin friends. Well, mostly. Sometimes he couldb't believe he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Hey, Barty," Rabastan called, walking out of the Great Hall. Barty turned to see the tall boy walking towards him. "Come here a minute."  
Barty walked over to Rabastan, who was accompanied by a girl with dark curly hair. Rabastan, as almost everyone knew, had an arranged marriage with Whitney Young, who was the girl accompanying Rabastan right now.

"What's up?" Barty asked.

"Whitney, why don't you find a first year to mess with?" Rabastan said to Whitney. She grinned and walked off, her sights set on a blonde first year Hufflepuff girl. Rabastan chuckled. "Come on, Barty, let's chat."

"Sure," Barty said, a rare grin crossing his face. "What about?" The two boys walked into a nearby classroom, which was thankfully empty.

"Well, there's an initiation this summer," Rabastan said, pulling something out of his robes. It was a sheet of paper with a design on it. It was a skull with a large snake protruding from it's mouth, swirling below the skull in a figure eight.

"What kind of initiation?" Barty asked, excitement laced in his tone.

"The Death Eaters are recruiting," Rabastan said. "This is their symbol."

"What do they do with it?" Barty asks questioningly. "Is it dangerous?"

"It's a spell the Dark Lord came up with," Rabastan explained. "It goes on your arm, and it's not dangerous. Word has it that it hurts like hell, though. Whitney, Lucius, Severus, and I were going to join. Lucius is going to try and get Cissy to join, but I think she's a bit too young, personally. I wondered if you wanted to come?"

"Be initiated?" Barty asked. Rabastan nodded. Barty's eyes were alight with excitement that hadn't been seen in a long time. "Of course I'll be there."

"They might not take too kindly to a Ravenclaw joining," Rabastan warns. "Especially since your father's so high up in the Ministry. Just act like he means nothing to you."

"That I can do," Barty says, a cloud passing his face at the mention of his father. "He's not even here and he's ruining my life. I'll put up with it, though."

"That's it," Rabastan says. "I'll see you then."

(One Month Later)

Dear Barty,

We have finally been informed of the date of the initiation. It is July 27th at Malfoy Manor. I truly hope you can be there.  
Your friend,  
Rabastan

Barty had read that letter at least three times every day for the past two weeks, ever since Rabastan had sent it to him. The date of the initiation, of becoming a Death Eater, was this very day.

Barty had his blackest robes freshly washed by Mother, he was clean and presentable, and he was, perhaps most of all, ready to become a Death Eater.

He'd already figured himself out an alibi for the day. His story was that he was over at Rabastan's for the day. His parents didn't like them, so they wouldn't be likely to call and verify. At around noon, Barty Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

As if by a twist of fate, Barty and Rabastan Apparated to the Manor at the same time. "Hey, Rabastan," Barty called, waving a hand at his friend. Rabastan grinned and jogged over.

"Isn't this exciting?" Rabastan said. He was acting like a kid locked in a candy store overnight, overexcited and slightly hyper. "We're finally going to do something about the scum that infests the Wizarding World."

"Definitely," Barty agreed. "Do you know where this thing's going on at?"

"I heard Lucius telling Narcissa it was in the parlor," Rabastan said as the pair of boys entered the Manor. "Wherever that is."

As soon as the two boys entered the house, they were stopped by a House Elf. "Hello, young sirs," the elf said. "Is you here for the initiation?"

"We are," Rabastan said. "Do you have any idea where it might be?"

"If sirs will follow me," the elf began, "Dobby will show them the way."

"Then do it," Barty said. He'd never act like that to Winky, but here at Malfoy Manor, it was probably normal and acceptable to abuse House Elves. With a nod, Dobby started walking down the hall, looking back every few seconds to make sure that the two boys were following him.

Finally, he opened a large door. The first thing that Barty noticed was a man sitting in a large comfortable chair. His skin was thin and papery, his brown hair was so sparse as to be non-existent, and his grey eyes had a red tint in them. The Dark Lord. Barty had never seen him in person before. He was rather scary.

"Barty!" Another boy said. "Rabastan!" The pair turned to see a pair of boys in a group with Whitney, Severus, and Narcissa.

"Hey," Rabastan said. "Anything fun happened?"

"Not really," Whitney said. "We're just waiting on a couple more people who were supposed to come and haven't arrived yet."

Almost as soon as she said that, The Dark Lord stood up and faced the recruits. "Welcome," he said. "It is heartening to see that so many of our young people realize the danger that all persons with no magical blood are to us purebloods and half-bloods, with true magical blood in our veins. Today, you take the next step in that journey, by joining me."

The many recruits cheered at the speech. The Dark Lord turned to the first person in the line of soon-to-be Death Eaters, which happened to be Barty. "Your name, young man?"

Barty stood up straighter at being addressed. "Barty Crouch, My Lord," he said, staring straight ahead. The Dark Lord nodded happily. "What is your wish, Lord?"

"Hold out your arm," Lord Voldemort said. Barty rolled up the sleeves of his robes, baring his forearm. Taking out his wand, the Dark Lord placed the end of it on Barty's arm. "Morsmorde!" The symbol that Rabastan had shown him slowly appeared on his arm, along with a searing pain that wouldn't go away, even after it was over. Nevertheless, Barty made no noise. The Dark Lord nodded, and turned to the next person in line, Whitney.

Barty stared at his forearm with a sense of pride. He was finally going to be something his father would have to take notice of. And he couldn't wait to show the world what he, Bartemius Jonathan Crouch, was capable of.


	29. Dismay

Harry went over to Lupin and gave him his wand. "Fine."

"Thank you," he said. "Now, Evangeline, as Sirius doesn't have his wand, can I ask you to help me?"

"What do I need to do?" I ask him.

"I'm going to force him out of his Animagus form," Lupin says grimly. "He'll try and escape, and I want you not to let him."

I nod. Lupin lays Scabbers on the table and gives him a sharp poke with his wand. He begins to run, but I send a Blasting Hex his way. When the smoke clears, a rat-like man is in place of Scabbers.

"That's him?" I ask. "No wonder he's a rat."

"Hello, Peter," Lupin said to the man, as if rats turned into old friends often. "Long time, no see."

"S-sirius!" Peter exclaimed. "Remus! My old friends!" He had a squeaky voice. He tried to move forward, then duck under Lupin and I, but we stopped him. He noticed me for the first time. "Evangeline! You look so like Lily! I can't believe it!" He looked around the room at Harry. "And Harry! Almost James incarnate. I bet you act like him too. Please, show me mercy! James, he wouldn't have wanted me killed!"

"How dare you speak to them!" Sirius Black shouted, aiming the wand he must have gotten from Snape at him. "How dare you talk of Lily and James in front of them!"

"You should have known that if the Death Eaters didn't find you and kill you," Lupin said. "We would. Together." They both aimed their wands at him. I'm simply dismayed at the scene. I close my eyes.


	30. Forced

**Okay, so this is AU! For those who don't know, that means Alternate Universe. Luna and Barty Crouch Jr. are caught in an arranged marriage by their parents. Barty was never evil and never had anything to do with the Dark Lord. As such, Lucius was the one in disguise at Hogwarts. Wormtail still performed the ceremony to revive the Dark Lord, and this is the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord is gone. Remember, Barty is NOT a Death Eater.**

"Luna?" Xenophillius Lovegood called up the steps one day during the summer holidays. "Can you come down here?" The blonde witch was working on some details on her "Friends" painting on her wall, and she had paint all over her. Luna put her brush down and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Luna's father was pouring tea into two old ceramic mugs when Luna made it downstairs.. That was her first clue that something was up. Her father never made tea. He was absolutely terrible, and ever since Mum had died, Luna had taken over the tea-making duties.

"What is it, Dad?" Luna inquired, sitting down at the table and taking a cautious sip of tea. It wasn't half as bad as usual, and that was Luna's second clue. He was actually trying to make tea. "Something happen?"

"No, pet," Xeno said, setting a third place at the table. Luna's brows furrowed. "We're having company for tea, would you please change?"

"Okay," Luna said, standing up and setting her mug down. She walked up the steps again to change. In her room, Luna examined her clothes. Her father rarely cared what she wore, even when they had company. When he did, it was something big.

Luna decided on a khaki skirt and a white blouse with puffed sleeves of eyelet lace. She slipped on a pair of sandals and went back downstairs. Her father had by now put a small platter of fruits and cheese on the table, and was trying to hide his recreation of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem.

"Dad-" Luna began, but before she could continue, a POP! of someone Apparating nearby stopped her.

"Sorry I'm late," a man's voice said by the front door. Xenophillius went over to open the door. "Your house is… interesting."

"Thank you," Xeno said. "Please, come in Barty."

_Barty? _Luna wondered to herself. As far as she knew, her father didn't know anyone named Barty. But apparently, he did.

"Hello," Luna said, upon the two men re-entering the kitchen. She'd been raised to be polite to guests. "I'm Luna, it's nice to meet you." Luna held out her hand for the man to shake, but instead, the man caught it and brought it to his lips, kissing her hand like in an old movie. His slightly shaggy dark

"Nice to meet you," Barty said, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I hope we get to see more of each other."

"No doubt you will, given the situation," Xeno said. Luna turned to her father questionintly.

"You haven't told her?" Barty asked, turning in surprise to Xeno. "Xenophillius, why did you wait?"

"I didn't want her to get anxious," Xeno excused himself. "Luna, dear, you know of the pureblood traditions, yes?"

"Of course," Luna said. Not that she and her father ever celebrated them, but she knew them just the same.

"Well…" Xeno sighed, then decided to just get it done. "Barty's father and I have arranged a marriage between you two."

"You did what?" Luna demanded. She rarely got mad at her father, but this was unexpected, even for him. "Why?"

"I thought it would benefit you to be married to someone with such a good family," Xeno said, running his fingers through his hair. "He's only a little older than you."

"I'm eighteen," Luna said, turning to Barty. "We're at least ten years apart, if not more. How can you expect me to marry him?"

"I was almost fifteen years older than your mother," Xeno said, gazing fondly at the picture in a frame by the sink. "We had a nearly perfect marriage. Please, Luna, don't be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult," Luna says. "I'm just being realistic." For once in her life, and that was strange. Luna being realistic was about as possible as being able to transfigure food. Physically impossible. And yet this had happened.

"It does not have to be for a few years," Barty said, "Don't worry about time."

"I'd rather have it done if it's got to happen," Luna said, clinking her tea mug on the table. She turned to Barty. "I'm sorry, but this is such a shock to me."

"Understandable," he says, smiling. "I do hope, however, that I can prove an adequate husband to you."

Luna nodded, but inwardly, she thought, _not going to happen. _She would not like anyone she had to be forced to marry.


	31. Crystal Love

"Grace," Draco said, walking down the corridor towards me. He had something glittering in his hands, but I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Hey," I say, grinning. I motion to the shining in his hands. "What do you have there?"

"It's for you," he says, holding it up. It's a crystal prism, shimmering from the sun in the hall. He held it up to the sunlight, and it shimmered brightly. "It's a beautiful crystal for a beautiful girl."

I blushed at his remark. He was always saying things like that like they had no consequence or anything, like they had absolutely no effect on me. Like they didn't make my heart race and my head hurt and a bunch of other things that made her really confused. "You're doing it again," she says, taking the crystal from him. But she didn't care. She was shining like the crystal.


	32. Horrifying Dreams

_**QLFC Game 3 Gryffindor: "I'm an idealist. I don't know where I'm going but I'm on my way.", topaz, and the image of a snowy bench. HORROR GENRE!**_

As I was heading to the Gryffindor Common Room, I could swear I heard screams. I looked around to see what was going on.

"No!" a voice whimpered from nearby. Drawing my wand, I continued towards the source. Heart pounding, I crept towards the shout.

I entered a room, and what I saw was scarcely believable. There was a little girl, maybe eleven or twelve. The problem was that I recognized her.

"Lily?" I asked incredulously. The red-haired girl was cowering in a corner, whimpering in terror at something invisible. Upon seeing me, she seemed to relax a little bit.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed. "I'm so scared!" she stood, running to me and flinging her arms around me in a hug.

"Lily, what's happened?" I asked her, pulling her away to face me. "What's the matter?"

"I'm okay," she said, breathing deeply. "I was just scared of the Room of Requirement."

"What scared you there?" I inquired.

"I saw us all dead," she whispered. "Al, Jamie, all of us. I couldn't handle it."

"Do you want to get over that fear?" I ask her. She nods. Taking her hand, I say, "Come on, then."

We walked through the corridors to the portrait of Gregory the Smarmy that marked the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

I need to get into the place that scared Lily, I thought. A plain wooden door appeared, and I pushed it open, Lily cowering behind me.

I was surprised as I entered the room. It wasn't really a room.

"Are we in London?" I asked. It looked like a snow-covered park in London. We were right next to a bench that had snow an inch thick all over it.

"Hello, Lucy and Lily," a voice said. I turned around to be confronted by a totally unknown person. His eyes were a red-brown, like topaz or amber. "I'm glad you came. You can witness the destruction of your family."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. Lily was cowering into my robes, trying to hide from this strange man. I drew my wand. "What did you do that freaked Lily out so badly?"

In answer, the topaz-eyed man gestured around. The area had changed. Well, not really. The snow, bench, and city were still there. The only difference was that there were dead bodies all over. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming or crying as I recognized every single one. Albus, James, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Near the bench, I saw Mum and Dad with their throats covered in blood. And behind the man was a girl of sixteen...Molly.

My despair turned to anger as I stared at the man with the strange topaz eyes.

"You monster," I growled.

"I'm not perfect," the man said, a sly grin crossing his face. "And neither are you. You have no idea what's in store for your future, do you Lucy? Pity."

"I'm an idealist. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm on my way. I don't know if the same can be said of you."

"Naturally," the man said accommodatingly, his cruel sneer crossing his face. "But I don't think you can do anything about it." Taking out his own wand, he aimed it at me. "Crucio!"

Instantly, I shoved Lily away from me, careening into the dead body of Albus. I wasn't paying attention though as the curse hit me. It felt like every cell in my body was being set afire and then dropped into acid. My screams pierced the air, but no one was nearby to hear besides the topaz-eyed man and Lily.

I was barely aware of being grabbed and forced over to the bench. The wet snow was barely noticed by me as he tied me down to the cold steel.

"Leave her alone!" Lily exclaimed. She wasn't cowering anymore. Her wand was out. Not that she'd be much good in a fight, Lucy thought wryly somewhere in her fried brain.

The pain stopped, but another voice pierced my consciousness. A scream. Lily's scream. I looked around as the topaz-eyed man tied her to the leg of the bench. I watched as the man drew a knife from his coat pocket.

"Let's start."

He leaned over me, placing the knife at the edge of my lips. All I felt was a slight tugging as the knife cut into my flesh. Savoring my pain, he withdrew. Mistake. I gathered blood and saliva in my mouth, spitting the mixture into the man's face. His face turned livid.

"I think I'll do the little girl first," he said. He leaned down to Lily, who weakly struggled to free herself.

"No!" I exclaimed. He turned to me. "I'll duel you. Just let her alone."

But I knew it was over. Before I could do anything, he dragged the blade of his knife across Lily's throat, his topaz eyes watching my reaction. Crimson blood flowed from the cut, and she couldn't do anything as she bled to death. I struggled furiously against my bonds, angry.

"Too late," he sneered. "Now for the little girl with the big mouth."

"Glad to know you like me so much," I said grimly.

However, as he advanced, I knew it was the end. He wasn't playing nice anymore. His topaz eyes stared me down as his blade drew closer.

I woke up just as the blade was placed at my own throat.


	33. Echoes of Love

**Author's Note: This is for QLFC Beater 1 position for the Falmouth Falcons. My prompts were Photograph by Ed Sheeran, echo, and "You're mental, that's why!" I hope you all enjoy it! I had so much trouble with this story, I hope it was worth it!- Love, Moonlight**

* * *

I wish I had a photograph of him, because I can't recall his face clearly. You know how a photograph will capture any moment perfectly clearly? My mind is just not like that.

I remember the day I first saw Draco Malfoy. My family had gone with Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley to get our school things. We were in Flourish and Blotts getting schoolbooks when he appeared. He started harassing Harry, and I, being the silly, foolish girl I was then, intervened.

"Leave him alone," I had said.

That was our first meeting. However, I didn't really get to know him until the next year. He was griping and groaning about how much his arm hurt. Buckbeak had clawed him when he'd been insulted. I'd had enough of his playing around, so I decided to do something.

"Malfoy!" I called, seeing him as he headed up the stairs. He turned, and, seeing it was only me, he sneered.

"What do you want, _Weasley_?" he asked tiredly.

"I want you to stop," I said. "You and I both know, as well as everyone else at Hogwarts, that you're not harmed. Spare yourself the embarrassment and give it up."

"Or what? Going to make me?"

"Yes, in fact," I said, my fists clenching. "If you do it of your own accord, it will be quiet and embarrassing. Also, it will save you the embarrassment of me doing it for you, and believe me, you won't like my methods."

"And what would make me believe a second year?" he asked. "Especially a Weasley?"

"You had best believe me," I warned. "I'm telling you now: I have two pranksters for older brothers. Do you want to test me?"

"All right," he conceded as he started to walk off.

"Take the sling off," I said, stopping him. He ripped the sling off and let it fall to the ground.

"Happy?" he asked. I walked past him, picking up the sling.

"Elated," I said. I walked past him, leaving him staring at my retreating form. My voice echoed as I called, "Bye!"

"Yeah, hope I never see you again," I heard.

For the rest of the year, not much really happened. I noticed, however, that Malfoy was watching me. Not a whole lot. Sometimes I'd notice him looking at me from over at the Slytherin table or from a doorway on the way to classes.

Next year, the Triwizard Tournament was going on. But I didn't pay much attention, because I had to deal with Draco. He seemed to follow me now. When I was going to class, he'd end up beside me and start talking.

By the time Christmas—and the Yule Ball—came around, I decided to confront him.

"Okay, the jig is up," I said. "What do you want?"

"And what makes you think I want something, Weasley?" he asked, smirking.

"You sit by me at lunch, you walk with me to class. Behavior so unlike a Malfoy. So I ask again: what do you want?"

His face fell, and his next words were so rushed that I didn't understand.

"What?" I laughed.

"Ginny, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked, clearly understandable this time.

My eyes narrowed, and I said, "Who are you? What have you done with Malfoy?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, laughing. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you're mental, that's why!" I exclaimed. "You hate me, remember?"

"Sure, I do," he agreed. "But that doesn't mean I can't ask you. So, what do you say?"

_What do I say? _I thought. I said nothing for a moment. I was a second away from saying, _no way. _But then I really thought. If I went, who would it bother the most? Harry. The boy I'd crushed on since I was ten. He never seemed to notice me, though. If I said yes, I'd definitely get some reaction from him.

"All right," I agreed.

The Yule Ball came sooner than I'd expected it would. Hermione, Luna, and I gathered in Hermione's dorm to get ready. My dress was a pretty olive-green color, and I had an emerald drop necklace that Luna gave me for Christmas that morning. My hair was in a fishtail braid down my back.

After scrutinizing all of us for a minute, Hermione said, "We're ready."

The three of us headed to the Great Hall, where the ball was. Our dates were waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Hermione took the hand of Victor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion. Luna walked down to Neville Longbottom. And waiting for me... Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley," he greeted as I went down to meet him. I smacked his head.

"Can't we call each other by our first names tonight?" I asked. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not [have to call you Malfoy] call each other our last names all night."

"Very well," he said.

We enter the hall, and the night whirls away. Soon enough, we were all being ushered out to go to bed. Some people were a little tipsy from too much Butterbeer. Draco and I stood by the door waiting for the crowd to disperse.

"I had fun tonight," I admitted. I had never expected to have a good time with Malfoy, of all people.

"Me too," he said. "I never thought I'd enjoy myself around a Weasley."

Before either of us said anything else, Draco picked me up and kissed me. That was the first of many kisses.

* * *

After that, Draco and I started dating. We dated all the way until nearly the end of my fifth year. I thought he loved me.

Draco and I were going to meet in the Great Hall. I was humming a song I'd heard Hermione humming. She said it was "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran. I had no idea who he was, but it was a good tune.

I was also staring at my locket. Draco had given it to me for Christmas last year, and I'd put a picture of us in it, as well as one of my family. I focused on the Draco one, though. This year, we'd been slowly drifting apart. It had began about a week after the start of the school year. He would say he was going to meet me here or there, and then he never showed up. I always found him later.

"Why didn't you show?" I asked him, annoyed. I didn't like it when he did this, and he knew it.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said. He took my hands. "I promise, what I've been doing is for your own good. Wait for me, please. I'll always be there."

I always did wait for him. I knew that some way or another, we would make it back to each other. I always wait.

Suddenly, I heard some noises. I saw a form fall past the window. Something about it seemed familiar, but I didn't have long to think, because a group of people burst out of the Astronomy Tower entrance. Draco was leading them. I recognized one of them—Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who drove Neville's parents insane and killed Sirius.

Draco was leading Death Eaters.

Harry was not far behind him.

"What's happening?" I asked him.

"Malfoy let Death Eaters in the school," Harry said. "Snape killed Dumbledore."

That explained the form. It was Dumbledore.

"Draco!" I yelled. I ran out of the Great Hall after him. "Come back!"

But he didn't. He never returned, and now I'm just left with echoes—echoes of the love we had.


	34. Basket Case

**This is for the Hospital Wing challenge on the Hogwarts Houses Challenge forum. My prompts were the song Basket Case by Green Day, quote "A hospital is no place to be sick," and Potions Class is the location mostly. I had to write about an embarassing accident. This isn't exactly embarrassing, but it is an accident.**

As Eliza hurried for her Potions class, she was thinking, "Faster, Eliza, faster! She would be late at the rate she had been going. Nodding slightly to people she knew in the hallways, she continued on her way to the dungeons.

Eliza sighed as she stepped into the classroom a spare second before Snape himself entered.

"Miss Sunn, you are very nearly late," he said, his black eyes and hooked nose facing her. "Sit down before I take points from Gryffindor."

"Yes, Professor," Eliza said, sitting at the first empty seat she found. Quite honestly, she was surprised that he hadn't taken points just because he could, but she didn't want to jinx it, so she indeed sat down.

Eliza looked over to the next seat to find that her partner was Blaise Zabini. She groaned unhappily.

"Just what I need to make my day," she muttered. "A Slytherin."

Snape quickly set the class working on a simple Calming Draught.

"Could you please hand me the Billywig Stings," Eliza asked Blaise. He handed one to her, and she stuck it in her cauldron. It bubbled uproariously and then turned a slight shade of orange. She only had time to think, "It's not supposed to do that," before the potion exploded, destroying her cauldron and raising big welts on her skin.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Grace, for your stupidity," Snape said. "Mr. Zabini, escort her to the hospital wing."

Eliza got up, and Blaise followed behind her.

"You did something to the stings," Eliza accused him angrily.

"So what if I did?" Blaise said. "I guess there's a reason you weren't sorted in Ravenclaw."

"I'll have you know that as soon as we leave the hospital wing-" Eliza began, but he cut her off… with a kiss.

"I think I wanted to do that," Blaise said when he pulled back.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Eliza yelled at him. She was extremely angry that he would even think about kissing her. Hadn't she made it clear that she, along with almost all Gryffindors, hated him. Eliza pushed Blaise away from her.

"I kind of like you, Sunn," Blaise said, taking a step closer. Why was he still trying?

"I'm going to throw up," Eliza said, running down the hall.

"A hospital is no place to be sick, love," Blaise called after her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eliza demanded.

"Just that it could get all over the equipment and stuff," Blaise said. "Honestly, Sunn, could you be any stupider?"

"You're a basket case, Zabini." I say. "And there is a song called that, I just can't remember who it's by right now."

With that, Eliza continued to the hospital wing, leaving Blaise to decide whether or not to follow her.

Finally, she made it to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey easily fixed the boils, and said that she needn't bother going back to class. So that gave Eliza a chance to think about the kiss, and how she really felt about it. She had been angry at first. Anybody would have. But now she found herself thinking of it... happily.

"You're a basket case, Eliza," she told herself. "Get over it."

But she couldn't, and she didn't think that she ever truly would.


	35. Wonderwall

QLFC Finals Round 1: Wonderwall: (song) 'Wonderwall' by Oasis, (quote) 'Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that'. - Martin Luther King Jr, and (word) curious. Pair Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius.

Tonks was reading when she heard the cry of, "Harry's gone to the ministry to get the prophecy!"

Sirius rushed into her room, which she had been using ever since it had become too dangerous for her at her flat. People knew where that was, but Grimmauld Place was enchanted, and it was almost impossible to get her. "What are you talking about?" Tonks asked him, putting her book aside.

"Severus just Flooed," Sirius answered. "Said that Harry and Hermione had been taken into the Forbidden Forest by Umbridge. He also said that Harry was saying, 'He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Tlnks, he thinks Voldemort has taken me hostage."

"Who could've fooled him?" Tonks wondered. "It's curious-" Sirius' eyes widened as he cut her off.

"Kreacher," he said. "He hates me. He definitely has motive."

"Well, summon him," Tonks said annoyedly.

"Kreacher, come here," Sirius said authoritatively. Kreacher appeared, and gave a small bow.

"Kreacher lives to serve the house of Black," Kreacher said. "What can Kreacher do-"

"Shut it," Sirius said. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not tell my godson Harry Potter that Voldemort had taken me hostage and was keeping me in the Hall of Prophecy at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Ye-es," Kreacher said reluctantly. "Kreacher did so." Getting an excited gleam in his eye, he said, "And you won't save him!"

"Black!" a voice called. They both turned around to see that Snape was in the fire once more. "Potter and his friends, The Weasleys, Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood went to the Ministry to supposedly save you."

"Alert the Order," Sirius said. "Now. I'll floo to Hogwarts with Tonks and we'll meet you in your office."

"I already told them," Severus said. "And Black, don't let your emotions get in the way. I would insist you stay there, but you're obviously going to be a Gryffindor and go to the rescue."

"Fine," Sirius sneered. "We'll be there in a minute, Snivellus."

Severus left the fire, and Sirius turned to Tonks. "Let's go," Tonks said. "I'm ready for this."

Tonks stepped into the flames, grabbed a bit of Floo Powder, and said, "Severus Snape's office," very clearly. She whirled through the flames, and arrived in the fireplace of Snape's office. Already waiting were Remus, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye.

"Hey, all," Tonks said, landing wobbly. Luckily Remus remembered that she was clumsy, and caught her arm. "Thanks," she smiled at him.

"Where is Sirius?" Kingsley asked. Answering his question, Sirius appeared out of the fireplace.

"Missed me?" he asked, grinning slightly. His moment of happiness gone, he said, "Let's go. Come on!"

"Right," Kingsley said. "We're going to apparate. Just concentrate on the students, and we should apparate wherever they are."

With that, Kingsley spun around and disappeared. Remus did so after him, and the Mad-Eye and Sirius. Tonks was the last to Apparate away from Grimmauld Place.

When she got close, Tonks heard part of a conversation. "-or watch your friends die." It was a man's voice, and he was talking to Harry. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood were being held captive by various members of the Death Eater ranks, including Bellatrix Lestrange. There was an archway in the room, and a tattered grey veil hung from it.

"Get away from my godson," Sirius said, walking up behind the man, who was Lucius Malfoy. He punched Lucius in the face, and the older Malfoy went flying off the dais they were all on.

Instantly, spells were fired. Reacting, Tonks ran for the nearest captive, Ginny. "Come on, Gin," Tonks exclaimed, grabbing for the red-haired girl's hand. She grabbed Luna Lovegood, who was next to her, as well, and hid them behind a rock. "You can handle yourselves, yeah?" she asked the girls. In answer, Ginny held up her wand, and fired a spell above the rock.

"Definitely," Ginny said. Luna nodded, and then Tonks hurried to finish the fighting. Her job as an Auror was to catch Death Eaters, and she had to now. At one point, she and Sirius were back to back fighting Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Where is Harry?" Tonks asked Sirius quickly.

"There," Sirius said, pointing his wand to the raven haired boy, who was fighting Fenrir Greyback. "He's doing quite well."

Bellatrix shot a stunning spell that knocked Tonks down, and sent Sirius careening forward… through the archway. As she looked, the ghost of his last smile was etched upon his face.

* * *

One Month Later

It was near the end of June, and Tonks couldn't stop thinking about that day in the Department of Mysteries. How she couldn't save Sirius. How he died because of her failure. If she'd blocked the spell, he would still be alive.

"Tonks?" Remus asked, coming into the room. Tonks had been sitting forlornly in a window seat in the library of Grimmauld Place. "Are you all right?"

Sighing, Tonks turned herself to face him. "Do you want how I really am or how I'd like to be?"

"The truth," Remus smiled.

"I hate myself," Tonks admitted. "I feel like it was my fault Sirius died. I feel-"

"Dora Tonks, don't say another word," Remus said, one of the rare times he was ever stern. "You had nothing to do with Sirius' death. You're a fool if you think that."

"Here's more," Tonks said, starting to get annoyed. Who was Remus to tell her this? "I think that that makes me a little evil also."

"Well, I have something to tell you," Remus countered. "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. You have got to quit beating yourself up about it and move on."

Tonks took a coupole of deep breaths before continuing. "I have one question," she said. "What is a wonderwall?"

"Er-," Remus paused, unsure for a moment. "I think it is Someone that saves you from yourself. Like your superhero or savior. When you feel like you're just stuck in a hole, it's your wonderwall that saves you."

"Really?" Tonks questioned. Remus nodded. "Then I think you're going to be mine."


	36. Christmas Soulmates

**QLFC Finals Round 2: Soulmates fic! Prompts: 'Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten.' - Lilo &amp; Stitch, (word) spice, (occasion) Christmas Eve. Also an AU! where Lily lives.**

_Relax_, Lily Evans thought to herself. _This is supposed to be fun. So have fun!_

Lily was at a Christmas Party that was given by the Potter family every single year. James had invited her every year since first year, but she would always decline, either making up an excuse if she didn't want to be rude, or insulting him when she wanted to be rude. And Lily Grace Evans could definitely be rude. This year, however, she had decided to go ahead and accept the invitation. She really didn't know why. Perhaps it had something to do with the changes she noticed in James. He was always defending her, and it seemed as though he'd gotten less arrogant and his pranks had lessened up.

Whatever the reason, she was here now, and there was no going back.

"Lily, are you all right?" Mary MacDonald asked, sitting by Lily in front of the Potters' enormous Christmas Tree. "You seem… I don't know, tense?"

Mary MacDonald and Lily Evans had been best friends ever since they had been Sorted into Gryffindor their first year. Lily sometimes regretted that Mary could read her like a page from their textbooks.

"I guess I just feel like I don't belong here," Lily said. Usually she was at home with her parents and Petunia. Since she had accepted the Christmas invitation from James, she had decided to stay with Mary for most of the break. Not that Lily's own home was terrible. She loved it in its own way. But it was nothing like the enormous Potter Manor.

"Stuff and nonsense!" Mary declared. "You belong here as much as any of us, otherwise the Potters wouldn't have invited you."

"The Potters didn't invite me, Mary," Lily reminded her. "James did. What he does has no bearing on his parents."

"Whatever," Mary said in a sing-song tone. "But I overheard that James has something secret to tell you."

Sighing, Lily said, "If it's the fact that he's in love with me, I already knew that."

"I don't think it's that," Mary said. "I think it was something important. I only overheard because I needed to get more butterbeer." She held up her glass of the liquid.

Looking around, Lily noticed that James was coming towards them. Raising her eyebrows, Mary said, "See you later, Lils." Mary got up and went to talk to a group of girls by the fireplace.

"Hey, Lily," James said, standing beside her. "Got a minute?"

"What is it?" Lily asked him.

"A few of us were doing some dares," James said. "Want to join?"

"Sure," Lily agreed. She stood up and went after James. They went to a small room, where about six other people were gathered. Lily sat down, and James did as well. "What's going on?" Lily wondered.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," Sirius Black said. "Wizard Style. We all take Veritaserum so that we can't lie on the truths, and the dares are usually so funny that everyone does them."

"You won't trick me into doing or saying crazy things?" Lily questioned. You just never knew with this group.

"Wizard's honor," James said, hand over his heart. "You have my word."

"Guess that's all that I can get," Lily sighed.

"All right," James said. He took out a small vial of liquid. "Here's the Veritaserum. A sip for each of us should suffice." He took a drink, and then passed it to Remus Lupin on his left. Lily ended up being the last to drink some. "So, Peter, you first. Truth or dare?"

Peter Pettigrew was Lily's least favorite of James' little group he called the "Marauders". He was twitchy and so mouselike that it was unappealing.

"Truth," Peter said, grinning.

"Okay, so, what is the worst thing you've ever done?" James asked.

Thinking for a moment, he said, "Well, do you remember that time I made Austin's hair change color?"

"You made people's hair change color a lot," Remus said. "Be more specific."

"Well, he was being awful, and so I changed his hair to orange and green polka dots," Peter said. "But that's not all. I glued all his schoolbook pages together and things like that."

"Lame," Sirius said. "Lily, you're next."

"Truth or dare?" James asked. There was no disputing that she was next, since she was beside Peter.

Deciding to go against what they would think, she said, "Dare. Do your worst. Within reason, of course."

"All right then," James said. "Complete the cinnamon challenge."

"What's that?" Lily wondered. She knew a lot of stuff, but she didn't know about the cinnamon challenge, whatever it was.

"Come on, you don't know the cinnamon challenge?" Sirius asked. Lily shook her head. "Well, you have to eat a spoonful of cinnamon and not make a face."

"Fine," Lily grinned. Taking out her wand, she made a spoon with cinnamon in it appear. "One, two, three!" Shoving the spoon in her mouth, she ate the cinnamon off of it. For a moment, nothing happened, but after a moment, her mouth started to feel spicy. _Don't give in_, Lily thought. She controlled her face as she swallowed the cinnamon and then grinned. "Did it!"

"Bloody hell!" James exclaimed. "You're amazing, Lily!"

"Thank you," Lily said, giving a small bow. "I try!"

* * *

Later that evening, James pulled her aside on her own. "I need to tell you something important, Lily," he said. His face was serious, and as far as she knew, James Potter was never serious.

"Are you all right, James?" Lily asked worriedly. This was so unlike James, and it was unnerving her.

"Fine," he answered. "All right, I'm not one for beating around the bush, so I'm just going to say it." Pausing, he said. "You know what Soulmates are, right?"

"Of course," Lily said. She'd researched them once just for fun. "But what's that got to do with me?"

"It's supposed to be mostly a Pureblood thing, right? Well, obviously, it can happen between anyone, as long as one person is pureblood. The other's blood-status doesn't matter. It was mostly to rid out blood prejudices by creating these bonds between different bloods, so that the magical population would all mostly be half-blood."

"And next you're going to say that I am your Soulmate and we have to get married, otherwise something terrible will happen to both of us," Lily said. "I swear, your attempts to woo me get more and more far-fetched every year."

"It's not a trick," James said indignantly. "Really, it isn't."

"No way," Lily said. "James, I might not hate you anymore, but that doesn't mean I want to marry you!"

"Can I convince you otherwise?" James questioned. Instead of waiting for an answer, James pulled her close and kissed her. "What do you think?"

Before Lily could protest, a soft light seemed to surround the two of them. Lily could almost feel it binding them together forever. And suddenly, she would have done anything for James.

"We're not getting married now," Lily said. _Maybe I've been wrong about him this whole time, _Lily thought. _Maybe someday I'll be willing to marry him. _"We'll talk about it _maybe _after we graduate."

"All right," James said. He probably would have agreed to anything right now, if it was she who said it.

"How did you know?" Lily questioned. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Remember that time we made Amortentia in Potions class?" James asked. Lily nodded. "Well, I smelled three things. One was chocolate, one was mint, and the other... it was you. Just you. I asked my parents about it, and they said that that was an indicator of a Soulmate."

* * *

It was a few years later, and lots of things had changed. Lily and James had gotten married the fall after they got out of Hogwarts. Mary had been Lily's matron of honor, and Sirius was James' best man. They had moved into Potter Manor, since his parents had died not long before that.

They didn't stay there long, though. Albus Dumbledore had insisted that they move to Godric's Hollow, because there was a prophecy about Lily's baby. And now they were enjoying a quiet Halloween at home.

Lily looked at her baby sleeping in James' arms. Harry looked almost like a carbon copy of James at that age,according to pictures, but he had inherited Lily's bright green eyes. In Lily's opinion, he was the best child in the world.

James had a frown on his face as he sat rocking Harry.

"Are you okay, love?" Lily asked him. "What's the matter?"

"I'm all right," James said. "I was just thinking of my parents. My family."

"We're your family," Lily said, smiling at him. [This is the wrong response for someone who's just recently lost their parents. His parents would've had to have died like a year prior to this moment or a year and a half. The pain of loss would still be there, of course and isn't replaced by a new family.] James continued to look out of the window. When his face grew scared, Lily leaned up. [I'm not sure what "leaned up" means.]

"It's him," James said. He stood up and gave Lily Harry. "Go, Floo or Apparate yourselves out of here. I'll hold him off so you can escape."

"But you're my Soulmate," Lily said. "You're my family. Family means that no one gets left behind."

"Or forgotten," James finished. "We will never forget each other. I promise you that, Lily. Now go! For Harry."

Tearing up, Lily ran up the stairs and into Harry's room. Frantically, she spun on her heels to Apparate, but nothing happened. "No!" Lily whimpered. She heard a crash from downstairs. More prominent, however, was the sudden feeling of agony she felt. Like half of her heart had just been ripped from her chest. She felt empty. "James," she whispered.

Loud footsteps coming towards the room snapped Lily out of it. James died to protect us. I will not let him have died in vain. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, she threw it into the small fire in Harry's grate. It flared green, and Lily stepped in. "Mary MacDonald's house," Lily exclaimed. Mary would help her, she was certain. As the door crashed open, Lily caught a glimpse of a figure in black.


	37. Surprises at Christmas

**Voldemort/Harry or Draco/Harry, confessing your love on Christmas, and a lovely champagne and candle light dinner. ****Okay, so this is for a Secret Santa challenge on Hogwarts forum. Prompts are as stated. Merry Christmas Fire, and enjoy, even if it's not what you were expecting. This is Girl!Harry, BTW, so… ha Fire you didn't say I couldn't do Genderbent!**

Ivy-Rose Potter sat alone in Hogwarts Castle, wearing an old pair of sweatpants and an old Quidditch jersey. It was three days until Christmas, and she was all alone, because Ron had gone on holiday with his parents, Ginny, Percy, and George, to visit Charlie in Romania again. Hermione was on a trip with some of her Muggle friends, and the rest of the dormitory was home for Christmas. After all, it was eighth year, which she didn't even have to do, but she did.

Realizing it was time for dinner, Ivy-Rose got up, threw her robes over her cozy clothes, and headed out to the Great Hall. There were only a few other people passing her, most of which she only vaguely recognized. It wasn't until she got to the Great Hall that she really recognized someone, but it wasn't with pleasure. Draco Malfoy was standing near the doors, not having sat down quite yet. It had shocked her when he'd come for eighth year, but she wasn't going to judge after the war. Deciding she wasn't going to be the one to start the fight, she ignored him, sitting down and starting to fill her plate.

"Potter," Malfoy's drawl brought her to attention. She looked around as he sat next to her. "Choosing to ignore me now?"

"Yes, actually," Ivy-Rose replied, sneering slightly. "I was having a great time of it until now.

"Well, you know, I always seemed to enjoy our little fights," Malfoy said. He seemed… uncertain. Definitely not a feeling that Ivy-Rose would have thought Draco Malfoy of posessing. She remembered the article she'd read around Halloween, about Lucius Malfoy dying. _I guess it affected him more than anyone thought if he's acting halfway-nice. _

"Really?" Ivy-Rose asked skeptically. "I don't believe it."

"Want me to prove it to you?" he asked, eyebrows raised in humor, but it was malicious.

"Fine," Ivy-Rose smirked. "What's your grand plan?"

"You'll find out," Draco drawled, again seeming unsure of himself. "Meet me outside the Great Hall on Christmas Day, just before dinner. Dress nicely."

"All right," Ivy-Rose said. She was sure he was up to something that would make her seem ridiculous or stupid, but she was throwing caution to the wind. She wasn't going to be prejudiced anymore, not after the War.

* * *

_Christmas Day_

Ivy-Rose was waiting outside the Great Hall on Christmas Day for Draco Malfoy. She was dressed in a white blouse, jeans, and a green scarf. She held a small box in her arms. Since he was doing this, she'd scrounged up something as a Christmas gift for him.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy's voice came. Ivy-Rose looked to see him coming from up the stairs, which she found odd, since the Slytherin Common Room was in the Dungeons, but she didn't think much of it. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Ivy-Rose replied. "Lead the way." He turned around, going back where he came from. Ivy-Rose followed him, all the way up to the seventh floor, and to the space of wall that housed the Room of Requirement.

Draco paced in front of it, until a door appeared. Grinning, he held the door open, ready for her to enter. She stepped in, to find a room decorated for Christmas. Lights were up, there was a pretty big Christmas tree, and a roaring fire before which was a table with candles on it, and two plates with silved lids over them.

"My, how fancy," Ivy-Rose said, eyeing the scene. "A candle-lit dinner."

"Of course," Draco smirked. "I told you, didn't I."

"Guess so," Ivy-Rose said, beginning to regret she'd doubted him. "I got you this." She handed him the box. "Least I could do."

"I'll open it after," he promised. "Let's eat." They sat down, and Draco took out his wand, making a bottle of champagne and two glasses appear.

Ivy-Rose lifted up the lid on her plate, revealing a small slice of pizza. Raising her eyebrows, saying, "Pizza?"

"I asked Blaise, and she suggested you might like this better than some fancy meal," Draco explained sheepishly, probably embarassed he'd needed to ask for help.

"Well, Blaise is a genius," Ivy-Rose said, biting the pizza. "And he was right."

They didn't speak much until they'd finished eating. "So, what's the point of all this?" Ivy-Rose wondered later. The two sat before the fireplace, lounging on two large pillows. They were still sipping some of the champagne, and Ivy-Rose was feeling slightly tipsy.

"Does there have to be a point?" Draco wondered. "Can't I do something nice? Can you accept that?"

"I can accept that you have more than one reason," Ivy-Rose countered. "Fess up."

"All right," Draco sighed. "I just wanted to clear the air with you. I don't hate you. I don't really think I ever did."

"What?" Ivy-Rose asked, dumbstruck. "Is this really coming from Draco Malfoy's mouth?"

"It is," Draco shot back. "Really, it's the truth. In fact, I think for awhile now, I've... " He paused, as if admitting a humongous weakness. "I think I've had a crush on you."

**AN: Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen next? Either egg me on with reviews or I won't write anymore! Especially you, Fire!**


	38. Betrayal and Trust

**Hey guys! This is Hope. I'm once again on QLFC, and season 4 began! Here's the first chapter. I'm Seeker, and my task is to write about a Death Eater meeting someone. By the way, Lily of course has married James by now. Regulus right now is twenty-one, and so I guess Sirius and the rest of them are now nineteen.**

Regulus sat staring out of his bedroom window at the slowly falling rain, wondering how he had let his life spiral so much out of control. It had started when he had joined the Death Eaters. He only wanted is parents to be proud. There was no secret that Regulus was the favorite Black son. He had never _really _wanted to join, but he felt he had to if he wanted to remain in his parents good graces.

From there, he felt that things had gotten so that he couldn't even tell what he was doing was his own and what had been dictated by his parents or t he Dark Lord.

So here he sat , staring out the window worrying about his life. What could he do about it that would actually make a difference?

He heard the front doorbell ring, which brought him out of his brooding. He was the only one home, and so he had to stand up and walk downstairs, opening the door to reveal Lily Potter, Sirius' best friend's wife of only a few months.

"Regulus," Lily breathed, catching her breath a moment. Regulus guessed that she had run from where she had been to here. "I need to talk to you. Please? It's urgent. I saw your parents in Diagon Alley and Sirius has been at the house, so I guessed you'd be alone. This is probably the only chance I'll have to talk to you."

"All right," Regulus said. "But I'm a Death Eater. How did you know I wouldn't attempt to kill you right off?"

"Can I come in?" Lily wondered. Regulus nodded, re-entering the house. Lily followed him to the living room, and they sat down across from each other on the sofas. "I knew because I've heard some talk in close circles," was her answer to his question, and it left no room for retorts.

"So, what's the matter?" Regulus asked.

"I'm going to be killed," she said, keeping her level eyes on him. "Me, James, and our son Harry."

Regulus was confused, and he expressed it. "How do you know this. A son? You don't have a..."

"I know," Lily said. "I'm pregnant. At least, I think so. A personal tester came positive, and Iwenr to St Mungo's for a confirmation on Sunday, and it was confirmed. I'm having a boy, and we will all be killed because of it.

Regulus had heard rumours of the prophecy of someone who could destroy the Dark Lord. "Ah. And why do you think it's about you?"

"All the clues fit," Lily replied. "James and I between us have defied Voldemort three times, and from what I can figure out, he will be born in July."

"What would you have me do?" Regulus asked. "If I act against the Dark Lord directly, I will certainly be found out."

"I know," she said, reassuring him. "All I want is that you make sure that if and when something does happen to James and I, our son will go to a decent home. I hope it would be Sirius or Remus. Please do all you can to make sure he doesn't go to my sister, though."

Regulus contemplated the situation for a moment. He could do that without being caught, right? "Very well," Regulus said. "I'll do it. If I'm still alive by that point, I will do all I can to make sure your son goes to a decent home."

"Thank you," Lily said, looking visibly relieved.

"May I ask something before you go?" Regulus wondered. Lily nodded. "Why did you entrust this task to me? I'm probably the last person you would've asked, right?"

"Just a hunch," Lily said. With that, she stood up and walked out of the house, leaving staring at her in surprise.

Regulus continued staring out the window, wondering how he might do this if he didn't want to get caught. The Dark Lord had eyes everywhere, in almost every department of the Ministry, St. Mungos, anywhere.

He could, of course, defect from the Death Eaters, but that would put a humongous target on him that he didn't want. Also an option was to steal something that could weaken the Dark Lord.

And then he had the perfect plan.

It was a year later, and Regulus was before the Dark Lord, kneeling.

"You have betrayed me," Voldemort hissed, circling around Regulus in a predatory manner, like a bird of prey about to close in for the kill.

"My lord, I would never betray you," Regulus said, his voice trembling with the effort of keeping his voice halfway level. He knew it was futile. If the Dark Lord knew, there would be no lying to him. Regulus knew what he had done.

"You met with Lily Potter almost a year ago, and you two had a conversation," Voldemort said, leaving no room for dispute. "Do not deny it again, Regulus. "Why? Are you unhappy with our vision of the world? What did she tell you?"

Knowing he was found out, he said, "All she asked was that I keep her son safe if something were to happen to her or her husband.

"And did you answer her?" Voldemort questioned. His tone implied he didn't know. Could it be true?

"I did, my lord," Regulus answered. "I told her that I would never do anything of the sort."

"I'm glad to hear it," Voldemort said, seeming to believe him. "I wouldn't want to distrust one of my followers. Did she tell you why she thought you would do this?"

"No, she did not," Regulus answered. "I didn't think to ask at the time."

"Indeed," Voldemort mused. "This is disappointing indeed. Well, traitors must be punished, do you not agree?" Not waiting for an answer, Voldemort aimed his wand at Regulus. "_Crucio!"_

Regulus was on the ground instantly, writhing from the pain that was like being submerged in acid, run over by a truck with snow chains on, and stabbed by millions of little knives all over his body. He couldn't think about anything but that pain as it endured. He didn't even have a sense of time.

Eventually, it stopped. "Let that be a lesson for you," Voldemort sneered at Regulus' limp panting form. "Never betray your master again."

"Yes, my lord," Regulus said. "You are merciful."

Regulus managed to stand, and walked out of the room. Outside, he noticed a locket. It had the Slytherin crest on it. _May as well, _Regulus thought. He'd already done the worst. Why not? He could give it to his child one day. With the locket in hand, he walked out of Malfoy Manor to face the rest of his life.

**AN: No, Regulus does not realize what he has yet. Hope you liked it!**


	39. New Beginnings

**A/N So this is me, Hope. I'm back once again after some confusing weeks. This time I'm a chaser, and these were my prompts: (quote) 'Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud' - Maya Angelou, (word) cosmos, and the song "Love Yourself" by Justin Bieber. Let's hope you all enjoy it!**

**Word count prompt: 2551-2775**

**Words: 2661**  
**Word prompt: Pride**

**Title: New Beginnings**

The couple of weeks before school began were the best of my life. We played three-a-side Quidditch, with a Keeper, Chaser, and a Seeker. It was usually Fred, George, and Ron versus Ginny, Hermione, and me.

The train ride to school was uneventful, almost boring. Dean, the other sixth-year prefect, and I had to go to the front compartment for a prefects meeting with the Head Boy and Girl. A lovely duo by the names of Anne Grayson and Peter Myers.

I noticed the thestrals with a tinge of sadness. They reminded me of both of the incidents with Sirius and Cedric Diggory during the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. "I can see them now," Hermione whispered, looking with trepidation at the skeletal horses, which had become visible to me during the tournament.

Ron and Ginny nodded.

"Sirius," I said. "Come on, let's go."

We rode up to the castle, where McGonagall was waiting for everyone. She directed us all into the Great Hall, where the tables were beginning to get full. We all found a seat, and McGonagall left us to get the first years.

"Draco looks strange," I muttered, looking over at the Slytherin table to see my ferret faced enemy looking glumly at a goblet of water.

"He looks strange all the time," Ron said.

"That's not what I mean." When Ron shot me a questioning glance I muttered. "Forget it."

McGonagall arrived, leading the small first years into the Great Hall. They all looked around in wonder at the ceiling, at the House tables, and especially at me. Of course they'd look for me, I was probably the most well-known Hogwarts student at the moment.

The hat tore at the brim, and began to sing.

Eons ago, when time was young

Four sorcerers stepped up as one

And started the Hogwarts School.

So strong and sure and skilled were they

That the Hogwarts name shone bright,

Young students thronged these halls abound

Uniting the four in their might.

But discord in the four soon grew

Till they fought one another,

For what made each witch or wizard

Better than the other?

Gryffindor, who prized pure courage

Said the brave would do fine,

While Ravenclaw, by far the cleverest

Made brilliance the telling sign.

Yet Hufflepuff was just and fair

Placed hard work the highest,

And Slytherin, the cunning fox

Wanted only the purest.

As the debate raged on and on,

Rival turned into foe,

Then Slytherin put his foot down

And walked out through the door.

Hence, the four came down to three and,

New wizards were quartered by trait

Sorted into a founder's house

In this talking hat, lay their fate.

Since then, not once the four joined hands,

Destined never to unite.

Even as darker days commence

The houses only fight.

Some greats have fallen and more will fall,

The war has just begun.

Though the leader may be taken,

There are lessons to be learned.

As already warned once before,

The houses must unite.

Though these walls may have cracks galore,

Hogwarts must put up a fight.

So this is my advice to you,

Irrespective of your house:

No matter what your qualities,

Whatever your conscience allows,

There are only two sides to this -

Good or bad, right or wrong -

So think this through, think hard and deep,

Only one may make you strong.

The other side has to go down

So choose wisely, beyond doubts,

For whatever choice is made,

Every choice counts.

And when you choose your side, stand true

For bad times may prevail,

And all the things worth fighting for

May fade away and pale.

And all that matters may be lost,

You may stand all alone.

Then remember the valiant

Whose names may never be known.

Believe that fortune favours the bold,

Believe that the tide will turn,

That in the final battlefield

You will get what you have earned.

Until this advice is heeded to,

The war will never end.

So careful which side you stand on,

Or this hat may never sing again.

I noticed a few of the first years, mainly the ones in Gryffindor. A little strawberry-blonde girl named Felicity Evans being sorted to Gryffindor looked absolutely petrified when she put the hat on, but soon enough a big grin replaced it when she joined the table. I gave a big clap along with the other house members as she sat down near us with a few other first years.

"It's Elle Potter!" one of the girls, a girl named Kaci, said excitedly, pointing me out to Felicity.

"I'd like to say a few words," Dumbledore said, standing up. "Before we become befuddled by this excellent feast." He grew somber, and the mood in the Great Hall instantly shifted. "Years ago, there was a student here. A student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. Now, of course, he is known worldwide by another name. And as I stand in front of you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Though Dark forces try and penetrate this school all the time, this very minute perhaps, their most powerful weapon… is you students. Just something to think about."

"What was that about?" Ron wondered. "Both the hat and Dumbledore saying that we need to unite. I'm not getting all buddy-buddy with Malfoy."

"Dunno," I said. "Guess we'll find out. You know, his words kind of remind me of a quote I heard all the time at school. It was by a poet named Maya Angelou. She said, 'Try to be a rainbow in someone's thundercloud.' He's saying we should try and be good so someone with a dark heart can see it and maybe take something from it."

"He's right, you know," Hermione said. "I think it's a shame we're not trying for a little House unity. Sure, the Slytherins may be annoying gits, but I'm sure not all of them are like that. And what about the other houses? Why can't we be friends with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws?"

"We're friends with Luna," I reminded her. "And didn't Ginny date Michael Corner last year?"

"Right," Ron said. "Still… I don't think Malfoy will be all friendly with us anytime soon."

"Password?" The gargoyle asked. I sighed, deciding to try my dumb idea.

"Cherry pops?" It nodded, and moved to reveal a set of stairs. I climbed up them, and up to the Head's office.

"Good of you to come, Noelle," Dumbledore said. "I have some news that I would wish to share with you."

"Alright," I said. 'What is it?"

"I did some investigating," he began. "And I found that you have some other family besides the Dursleys."

"What?" I asked. I'd believed I was alone in the cosmos except for the horrid Dursleys, and now Dumbledore was telling me that I had family other than them. "Where? Who's side?"

"Some live in America," Dumbledore said. "But some live in England still. Both sides of your family have more members than you thought."

"When can I meet them?" I asked.

"Well, you saw one earlier. Miss Felicity Evans is your second cousin. Your grandfather on your mother's side's brother's son's daughter."

"Is she a Muggle-born?" I asked. Dumbledore shook his head. "But the Evans family isn't magical!"

"They are, in fact, distant half-blood, most being Squibs for the last century or so. Your mother and Felicity are one in very few during that time to be magical. Most of the others decided to not attend Hogwarts. Many more of your family in America are magical and attend the Salem Academy there. They are half-bloods, like yourself. The Potter name dies with you, and so there are no other of your family named Potter, but I know of several that attend Hogwarts right now."

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"I have arranged for them to come on the Hogwarts Express on Thursday afternoon."

This. Was. So. Crazy. I would almost have preferred fighting a dragon again. Hell, I would even have battled Voldemort again over meeting long-lost family. I was beginning to get nervous, there were only two days left.

"Thank you," I said. "Is that all you had to tell me?"

"It is not," he said calmly. "I am going to be giving you private lessons that, I hope, will aid us in destroying Lord Voldemort." He waved his wand, and a cabinet opened up, revealing the Pensieve. I'd only looked into it twice, both times without permission. "We shall be using the Pensieve. We will be going in together, and even more unusually, with permission." He got up and walked over to a closet. There were hundreds of little vials, filled with little silver stuff. "Let us begin."

After the lesson with Dumbledore, I headed straight for my dormitory, humming along the way to a song I'd heard all summer long. It was called "Love Yourself" by an American singer I couldn't remember the name of. I kept humming it, and I wasn't even paying attention when I ran into a small little girl.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking to find her and help her up. Then I got a look at her. "Hello, Felicity," I greeted, reaching out my hand and helping her up.

"Guess neither of us were paying any attention. Sorry."

"It's alright," Felicity said, staring at me in awe. "You're Elle Potter. Are all the stories true? Have you really gotten away from You-Know-Who that many times?"

"Yeah," I answered. "It's really not as cool as it seems, trust me."

"I haven't really known much about the Wizarding World for long," she told me. "McGonagall came to my house and explained it all to me and my family. I was so surprised at first, but after I thought about it, it made sense. I've done a few weird things in the past, but people always told me it couldn't have happened like that, when I knew it did. I love it here!"

"Me too," I agreed. "It's my real home, you know. I think my aunt and uncle would get rid of me first chance they got."

"I've already made some friends here," she told me. "All the girls in my dorm are pretty nice."

"Well, now I can be your friend as well," I told her. "Imagine what people would think when you tell them that?"

"They'd freak," Felicity admitted. "But it'd be so cool!"

"I'm also your cousin," I blurted out. I'd been trying to work toward it, but it hadn't worked. As expected, she stared at me incredulously.

"Am I really?" She asked, looking at me with suspicious eyes. I nodded.

"Dumbledore told me a little while ago. I should've known I had more family. But yes, you are related to me through my mother. Now what will people think when you tell them you're my cousin?"

Laughing, she said, "I'm not sure I want to know." After a moment she said. "Can we maybe spend some time together. After all, I barely know you. Maybe hang out in the library of something?"

"Not the library," I said, chuckling. "How about by the lake? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure," she agreed. "I'll see you there after lunch?"

"Alright," I smiled. We separated, and I went up to the dorm for bed.

* * *

The next afternoon, I snuck into the kitchens. The house elves helped me fill a basket with sandwiches, cakes, chips, and lemonade. Then I hurried to the lake.

When I arrived, Felicity was already there waiting. "Hey" I greeted. "Thought we could have a picnic."

"Perfect," she said, grinning. I doled out the food, and we dug in, watching the lake in the bright afternoon sun under the shade of the trees by the lake.

"This is nice," I said, letting out a sigh of content. "It's rare that I get a chance to slow down and enjoy time with people. Seems I'm always trying to save the world."

"Well, the world is always going to need saving," Felicity said. "Sometimes the world can wait, while you relax, though."

"Not often," I reminisced. "Voldemort always seems to take precedence. Maybe once I defeat him, things can change."

"Yeah," Felicity sighed. "My life is almost too simple. Before I came to Hogwarts, I never got to do anything fun. My parents never let me do anything cool. They almost didn't let me come to Hogwarts."

"My aunt and uncle knew everything, but they never told me. When I found out, they tried to stop me from going, but Hagrid scared them to bits and they didn't stop me then."

"Neither of our lives are perfect, it seems," Felicity surmised. "Well, at least we know each other now. We can talk to each other if something is happening, and even do something to help."

"That's right," I grinned. "So, do you have any siblings?"

"A baby sister," Felicity answered. "Haley. I love her to death, but we probably won't see much of each other unless she's a witch too."

"She probably will be," I said. "If there's magic in the family, there's nothing to stop it from happening. You'll have to watch her when she gets older. She might do some accidental magic when she's upset or excited."

"Oh, I will," she agreed, nodding vigorously. "I don't want to be a stranger to her when she grows up."

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful big sister," I assured her. "And when she comes to Hogwarts, you'll help her adjust."

"I sure will," she replied. "And if anyone tries to stop me, I can tell them to back off or they'll get hexed."

"Only if it's a wizard," I reminded her. "You can't expose magic to Muggles, remember?"

"Right," she grumbled, smiling. "But I can still use other methods, and they will not like it."

"You know, you remind me of someone," I told her. "Me. I was always stubborn and wanted to do anything to have my way. It probably got me in trouble more often than not, but I still did it." Felicity slumped sadly.

"It's a good thing, silly. Don't let anyone boss you around if you don't have to. Don't just be a pushover. We girls can't afford that if we want to accomplish anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she laughed. "Plenty of the guys back at home know not to mess with me. I made kind of a reputation for myself back there."

"I had a reputation back home, too," I told her. "Local bad girl. The only person who was more feared than me was my cousin. The reputation was given by my family, though. I didn't really earn it."

"People believe anything," Felicity sighed in annoyance. "I really don't understand us humans sometimes."

"Agreed," I said. I could empathize. "They say something that means the total opposite of what they meant, then they get mad when you misinterpret and say something they didn't want to hear, back."

"Happened all too many times," Felicity said, staring out across the lake. "Wish I could be an animal. They don't care what other animals think of them, and they can go wherever they want, do what they want, and no one says anything to them about it."

"I'd want to be a cat," I replied. "They're so cuddly, and extremely loyal once you get their trust. "

"Animals have it easy," Felicity agreed. Looking at the sky, she said, "What about a bird? They can fly wherever they want. I think I'd want to be a bird."

Under the summer sun, accompanied by my cousin, I fell backwards and watched the clouds pass us by.


	40. Moonlight Sonata

Requirements: Write about a creature. Must be from that creature's POV. Chosen creature: Centaur

Word Count: 900-3000.

Additional Prompts: (Song) Magic Dance from Labyrinth Original Soundtrack, (dialogue)"Why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying.", and (word) stygian

AN: This is Round 4 for QLFC. My prompts are above. I had a great idea for this challenge, so I hope you all enjoy this! By the way, this happens during Voldemort's first time in power. I used the song as the inspiration for the ritual later on.

Summary: Ronan had never thought much of humans until he saved a little girl in the forest one day. Will she completely change his mind about people… at least, some people?

Moonlight Sonata

Ronan stared up at the sky, his face blank, but his eyes gave away the grim feelings that were swirling around in his mind. The images he saw in the shimmering stars saddened him, but what the stars said almost always happened.

"You can't do anything, Ronan," he said to himself.

A sound jerked him out of his reverie. A shout issued through the forest . A tiny little voice was calling, "Help!" It was a human voice.

Curiosity overcame Ronan, and he trotted through the forest in search of the person the sound belonged to. It grew louder and louder as he neared the small pleader. He came upon a small girl of about eight or nine years of age, curled up in a ball at the base of a tree. She was speaking to herself. "Why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying."

"What is the matter, child?" Ronan asked, his voice calm and collected. Centaurs disliked humans, but children—or "foals", as the centaurs called them—seemed relatively harmless to him.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Who are you? Why do you have a horse's body? Where's my mommy?"

Despite his conflicting thoughts, Ronan couldn't suppress the small smile on his lips. "My name is Ronan. I am a centaur, not a horse. You are in the Forbidden Forest, child."

"My name isn't 'child'," she told him. "I'm Aubree."

"What are you doing here, Aubree?" Ronan asked her. "This forest is extremely dangerous, especially for a young girl." Since she hadn't known what he was, Ronan assumed now that she was either a Muggle or a Muggle-born witch who did not know of her heritage yet.

"I got lost," she said, her voice quivering. "My mum, dad, brother, and I were having a picnic and my brother and I wanted to catch some butterflies,and I got lost."

"I see," Ronan said. "Come, and I will lead you out. But we must be quiet, there are creatures in here that even I can't save you from."

"Okay," Aubree whispered. "Quiet. Got it. Let's go, please. This place is scary."

"Climb on my back," Ronan told her. "We will be faster that way."

Aubree clumsily climbed up onto his russet back, settling in and clutching his shoulders tightly.

"Ronan," a gruff voice called through the trees. Ronan had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed Bane galloping after him. "What are you doing with this human? Are you a common horse, allowing a human to ride you?"

"I am not common," Ronan replied. "She is a foal. You know we do not harm foals."

"All humans are a danger to us," Bane said, anger evident in his tone. "At this time, it is of utmost importance that we maintain our seclusion. The Dark Wizard is at large still. Until he is stopped, we must be vigilant against humans."

"What is he talking about?" Aubree asked quietly.

"I will explain when we are away," Ronan murmured. "Hush now, let me speak with Bane." To Bane, he said, "She is innocent of the sins of humans at her age. Allow me to escort her to the edge of the forest, and she shall not return here."

"This has become all too common with you, Ronan." Bane replied. "The stars have shown your demise."

"I know this," Ronan answered. "Do you not think I read the stars as well? I have seen as much as you have, maybe more. I have seen the end of this war, and the brewing and ending of a future war. Have you seen that, Bane? Do you know what's in store for you?"

After a tense moment of silence, Bane replied, "Give me the child, or you will be banished from our forest. If you return, you will be killed. Decide now."

Ronan could feel Aubree moving around on his back, looking for a way to escape. Before anyone could speak, Aubree's scream filled the forest. A Stygian flash of light struck Bane, surprising him.

"Run, Ronan," Aubree said. "Please."

"You can't escape your future, Ronan!" Bane called as Ronan began to run, and Bane began to chase after them. The forest floor was rocky, but Ronan managed to keep his balance…until a big rock escaped his notice. He tumbled down, and Aubree rolled across the forest floor. She groaned in pain and stayed on the ground.

Bane caught up to them, and Ronan could only watch as he picked the girl up and carried her away through the forest.

Ronan laid on the forest floor, recovering from the fall, his mind worried beyond words for Aubree. What would Bane and the other centaurs do to her?

When he was able to stand once again, he breathed heavily for a few moments, then galloped towards the path that Bane had taken. After a few minutes of riding, Ronan came upon a bonfire, the centaurs dancing around it and chanting. Ronan spotted Bane holding Aubree, who was now fully conscious and staring around at her surroundings fearfully. She caught a glimpse of him at the edge of the forest and perked up, but he shook his head minutely. Thankfully, she understood, and gave no indication to the others that he was there.

By the stars, Ronan knew what they were planning to do with the girl. Centaurs only built bonfires this large for one reason: sacrifices. They usually didn't do these sacrifices with children, but rather with the adults, who were guilty of ruining the world. Ronan had no objection to those such rituals. This was too much, though. Centaurs didn't harm children. It was, for the most part, against their laws. Bane however, didn't seem to care about that.

"Bane!" Ronan yelled over the raucous noise of the crackling fires. All of the centaurs instantly fell silent, and the only sounds were the forest noises and the roaring flames.

"Ronan!" Aubree exclaimed, her face flooding with relief. Ronan gave her a brief smile.

"Bane, stop this madness," Ronan told him. "She is a foal, innocent of the crimes of men. You must let her go!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Ronan," Bane replied. "She has trespassed during a dangerous time, and she will know the punishment."

"That is precisely why you cannot do this," Ronan defended. "Evil is rising, and in such times, any good deed that can be done must be done. Bane, don't do this. I beg you."

It seemed that Bane was seeing reason, but then he replied, "I am sorry, Ronan. I truly am, but you know that we cannot stop now. We do not have another sacrifice for this ritual."

With a regretful look, he pushed Aubree forward, continuing to edge her closer to the fire with a long pole. Seizing his chance, Ronan rushed forward, knocking the pole out of Bane's hand.

"Run, Aubree!" Ronan yelled. "Hide, quickly!"

The girl spun around, bewildered, but quickly swept into action and raced away, darting through the trees as fast as her small legs could carry her.

"Get her!" Bane yelled at a group of centaurs. "Bring her back!"

With regret, Ronan glanced at the herd he would never see again, before galloping through the forest after Aubree.

He managed to keep her in sight until she reached the edge of the forest. She crossed the boundary of the forest and entered the field. He watched as the girl approached a man and woman, both of whom looked extremely relieved to see her. He imagined she was babbling "fairy tales" to her parents, which they would not believe until she began studying at Hogwarts.

Ronan looked back up to the stars. It was a blessing to see her safely reunited with her family. If only the stars could say the same about his future.


	41. Soul Saver

**Hey all! I'm back once again, and I'm writing for Hogwarts School right now. This is term 3 Myths and Legends fic. The task was to write a story set aboard a ship, and for extra credit, to write it aboard a ghost ship. I must say, this is a great story that I think will be one of my best… but I will let the teachers and you readers decide.**

**Anyway, have a great day and enjoy my fics!**

***I got this idea from the movie Ghost Ship. If you want, check it out!**

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, Aboard _The Merlin,_ 2037_

Ginny sat tiredly on the bunk of her bed, which had been in disrepair for the last forty years. Ever since the night she and her shipmates had all been murdered, she had been trapped aboard _The Merlin._ It had been over forty years since that night, and she still felt as powerless to escape as she had when the men had slipped the rope over her neck and hung her in her cabin.

It had been years since Ginny had thought of that night, but if it hadn't happened, she wouldn't be here, in this prison, as she liked to call it, waiting for whatever happened next.

She thought over the events of the night she had been killed…

* * *

_Somewhere off the coast of France, Aboard The Merlin, 1991_

_A hand extended to her. Ginny looked up at the smiling Captain Dumbledore as he offered his hand for a dance. This night was a night of celebration, although Ginny didn't understand why. They had come across a shipwreck, and had managed to only save one man. Ginny had caught a glimpse of him around the ship, and he was quite handsome. She'd overheard some of the other passengers call him Tom Riddle._

_"Would you care to dance, my dear?" the captain asked her. "I would covet a dance with the prettiest girl aboard _The Merlin."

_Ginny blushed at the compliment as she accepted his gloved hand. They walked out onto the open-air dance floor on the top deck of the ship. She caught glimpse of several of the witches and wizards' wands as the dresses and men twirled around the deck._

_Captain Dumbledore began a slow waltz as Ginny stood on his feet. She laughed happily as her dress joined the dozens of others. They lost themselves in the music softly floating across the deck and getting lost in the swells of the Atlantic. The moment was absolutely perfect, one that Ginny would recall every moment of her entrapment._

_A sickening SNAP broke everyone out of their dancing reverie. A cord zoomed across the deck, leaving a path of unknown destruction. Captain Dumbledore crouched protectively over Ginny as it advanced. Within a second, it was over. The dancers stared around the deck confusedly, not understanding what had happened. Slowly, they all began to notice little trails of blood trickling from their waists, wrists, wherever the cord had sliced through. Almost in synchronicity, the other passengers collapsed onto the deck, quickling forming a pool of blood around Ginny's feet. She stared up at Captain Dumbledore for some source of comfort, but watched in horror as the top half of his head slid forward where the cord had ended his life also. Ginny stared for a moment, before she burst into a blood-curdling scream._

_She picked her way across the bodies and ran through the corridors of the interior ship, trying to find help. But everyone was sick somehow. Some were groaning something about food poisoning. She heard wandfire from somewhere nearby. Stopping for a rest, Ginny's eyes landed upon the charming young ship's purser, Harry Potter. Earlier that evening he'd given her a block thing, helping her to spell "I am so bored." He was now being held hostage at wandpoint by two older men. As they noticed her, Harry said, "Ginevra,-"_

_He didn't finish. The biggest man said, "Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light enveloped Harry's head, and he collapsed, also dead. Ginny screamed again and resumed her flight. Oh, how she wished she were older and had a wand, so she wasn't so defenseless. She was quickly caught and dragged through the corridors. They finally stoppeed at her own cabin and shut the door. Ginny sobbed as the men tied a thick rope around her neck._

_"Please, don't do this," Ginny pleaded. "Let me go, and I won't tell anyone. You can get what you want. Put me ashore in America to go to my family, I'll never mention anything. Please!"_

_The men were oblivious to her pleading. The dragged her over to the closet, where they tied the rope to the pole and pulled tightly. Ginny choked as the men tightened the ropes. Tying it off, the men closed the closet, leaving Ginny suffocating…_

* * *

The other passengers and crew had been killed in similarly gruesome ways. Some of the senior officers had used the Killing Curse on a multitude of passengers, who toppled lifelessly into the swimming pool. Another man had killed the rest of his accomplices, but met a singularly gruesome end by falling down a false elevator. The ships singer had gotten a hook to the face. Later, Ginny had found out that the whole thing had been orchestrated by the survivor they had saved, Tom Riddle. He was a "spirit collector", which he'd become after a lifetime of bad deeds. He had to fill a quota of souls to bring back to Hell, and this ship had been the perfect target.

Riddle could control the trapped spirits with something called the Mark. He could only mark those sould who had sinned, however. Ginny, being young and innocent, had never committed a heinous sin, and as such was free of the mark.

All Ginny could do was sit here and wait until whatever happened next.

But she then heard footsteps. Someone was aboard, they were! Someone living! Perhaps Ginny could warn them, save them even if it cost her soul. She would save them if it was the last thing she ever did.


	42. Bright Side

**AN: So, here's Round 10 for QLFC. I'm Chaser 2 now for the Tornadoes. I know, I switch around a lot. We had to write about a sepcific character, in particular, ghosts and portraits. I drew Edgar Cloggs, whom I'd never heard of until now. Apparently he's a ghost who likes to haunt the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts, and occasionally helps students during practices and games. My prompts are: (dialogue) "Please tell me you're being ironic," (word) tree, and (word) tickle. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Edgar was watching students mill about the halls of Hogwarts on their way to classes, waving cheerily as they chatted with their friends about homework, boyfriends and girlfriends, and who was going to win the House Cup. It had been many years since Edgar had died, but he still occasionally missed the camaraderie of housemates, and the competition between the houses. Of course, Gryffindor and Slytherin had always had the most animosity against each other, and who could blame them? Edgar himself had been in Gryffindor, and even in his time, the Slytherin students had been prats.

Another ghost floated over to where Edgar was. It was Nearly-Headless Nick, and he looked absolutely elated.

"Gryffindor has a new seeker!" Nicholas exclaimed excitedly. "I've just heard it from the Fat Lady!"

"Are you sure you can believe her?" Edgar asked doubtfully. In his few dealings with the guardian of Gryffindor Tower, she had seemed a little too fond of drink and not fond enough of her duties. "Who is it, anyway?"

"Harry Potter himself!" Nicholas replied. The words left his mouth like they'd been bubbles he couldn't wait to get out there.

"Well, no wonder he's on the team," Edgar said, now eager to share a bit of his own news. "I was at the first years' flying lesson this morning. Gryffindor and Slytherin were together, as usual. A boy lost control of his broom and was taken to the hospital wing. Apparently, the boy dropped something, some kind of ball, and a prat of a Slytherin boy grabbed it and flew off with it. Harry got on his own broom and flew after him. He was a natural, don't think he'd ever been on a broom a day in his life until then. The other boy tried to throw it in a tree, but Harry executed a perfect dive of fifty feet, and pulled up just a foot above ground. McGonagall saw it all from her office window and came to get him. Must've taken him straight to Wood."

* * *

It was a week later when Edgar saw Harry Potter on the Quidditch Pitch again. He was carrying a broomstick that looked quite too big for him to carry, wearing a huge smile. Seemingly unable to wait another moment to get back in the air, he mounted quickly and was zooming across the Pitch, through the hoops, under and around the stands.

"Hello," Edgar called. The boy looked around for the source. "On the ground, by the entrance."

Harry's eyes finally landed on him, and he flew over and landed. "Hello," he said. "I'm, er, sorry if I disturbed you-"

"Not at all, dear boy," Edgar said, smiling kindly at him. "Edgar Cloggs. I like to call myself the resident ghost of Quidditch."

"Harry Potter," the boy introduced himself.

"Indeed you are," Edgar replied. "You are famous even among ghosts." Harry seemed to inwardly cringe. He was probably tired of people fawning over him. "But do not worry, I only measure people by their merit, not what others have done or said. I did witness your practice last week. You were quite remarkable."

"You think?" Harry asked, an excited smile on his face. "Wood's coming soon. He's going to teach me how to play Quidditch."

"I shant interfere," Edgar promised. "But would you mind if I watched. I do love Quidditch."

"Not at all," Harry said.

And thus, a small friendship grew.

* * *

Edgar was in the stands with a group of ghosts, watching Harry and his nemesis Draco Malfoy going head to head for the Snitch. It was the same boy that had gotten Harry onto the team in the first place, so no wonder they were enemies.

It seemed that Harry had more than one enemy that day, though. A bludger kept chasing after him. It had already practically broken his hand. Hopefully he caught the snitch before it could do more damage, so that someone could catch it and get rid of it.

The crowd cheered as Harry stood at the very tip of his broomstick, reaching out for the Snitch. Jumping off, he caught it in his unbroken hand and rolled onto the sand on the ground. He then quickly dodged the bludger as it dive-bombed him.

"Finite Incantatum!" a girl yelled from nearby. Edgar looked as Harry's friend Hermione Granger rushed out onto the field, followed by Ron Weasley and several other people. Edgar drifted over.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," he answered. "Think my arm's broken-"

"Not to worry!" a voice called. That year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, was striding over, wand drawn. "I can fix those bones quicker than you can blink." Pointing his wand where the break seemed to be, the man said, "Episkey."

Everyone could tell immediately that something was wrong. Harry's arm, instead of seeming healed, seemed to flop around in Lockhart's grip.

"You've made his bones disappear!" Hermione exclaimed furiously. Lockhart went red as Hermione and Ron helped Harry stand and led him off the field, hopefully to the Hospital Wing.

"I don't feel anything, at least," Edgar heard Harry say. That boy always seemed to look on the bright side of things.

* * *

And so it went on. Edgar was involved in every Quidditch endeavor of Harry's. In third year, when he'd fallen hundreds of feet after being cornered by dementors, Edgar was there, attempting to break the fall. Unfortunately, Edgar had never been very big, and as such wasn't much help. In fourth year, when the TriWizard Tournament had brought along the cancellation of Quidditch for the year, Edgar watched every event from the sidelines. He was one of many to comfort him after Cedric Diggory's death.

In fifth year, when the revolting Umbridge woman had kicked him and the Weasley twins off the team for attempting to fight Malfoy, Edgar told him that he'd definitely be back on next year. He was also there when Harry was made Quidditch Captain. During the tryouts, he had given Ron a pep talk before he went out against McLaggen. He was also there later that year, as Harry lay sobbing over the body of Albus Dumbledore. He had been there for Harry for quite a lot.

* * *

At the beginning of the year, Edgar immediately realized something was different. After the first week or so, he ventured up to the castle only rarely.

Harry Potter was not here. Ginny Weasley had taken his place as the Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, and she'd informed him that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the run from Voldemort.

"Edgar?" she had called around the field. She was a smart girl, she'd realized he liked the Pitch even more now. The castle, which had once been full of life, was now dull and foreboding. "Edgar, are you here?"

"Ginny," Edgar said, happy to see her. "I am pleased that you are our Captain this year, but I was curious, whatever happened to Harry. I haven't seem him around."

"He's gone, Edgar," Ginny said. "The Ministry and Voldemort want him dead now, although I suppose they're the same now. He, Ron, and Hermione left near the beginning of August."

"Why are they wanted, dear?" Edgar asked, looking to console the girl. She looked close to a breakdown..

"Voldemort thinks only Harry can defeat him, which almost everyone else believes too, so he wants to kill Harry before he can do the same. They're trying to find a way to do it, but I don't think they've had much luck. I hope they come back soon. I miss H- them." She caught herself in the middle of saying, "Harry," but it was no secret they were in love.

"Please tell me you're being… ironic," he said delicately.

"Not even close, Edgar. Either Harry kills Voldemort, or Voldemort kills him. I mean that quite literally."

"He'll come back soon, I'm sure of it," he said softly. "Don't worry, my dear. He won't go down without a fight, that's for certain."

Later that year, a figure came racing down the path to the Quidditch Pitch. Edgar recognized her immediately as Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood, who had taken over the commentary for Quidditch matches after Lee Jordan had graduated.

"Hello, Edgar," she said pleasantly. "I've just come to tell you that Harry's back. Voldemort's on his way to find him, and so we're going to defend the school if we can."

Edgar had only needed to hear the first sentence before he said," No need for further words, my dear. I am on my way."

With that, Edgar followed Luna to the castle, where they would all make their final stand.


	43. First Glimpse

Edit with the Docs app

Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same time.

NO THANKSUSE THE APHogwarts School of Witchcraft and WizardryHeadmaster: James Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

**_AN:Defense Against The Dark Arts assignment 4. I took the promo write about two or more people working together. My extra prompt was trio eta. Enjoy!_**

_Dear Miss Dumbledore,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment necessary for the year_

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. The train leaves from Platform 9 ¾ on September 1, at eleven from Kings Cross Station._

_Have a Wonderful School Year_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress._

"This has got to be a joke," I mutter, reading over it a second and a third time. This was utter hogwash and I was going to burn it in the fireplace. I was actually heading there when the doorbell of the orphanage went off.

"Would you go and answer that, please, Finley?" Miss Patton asks me. I nod mutely and exit the room for the door.

When I open it, I find a woman with a tight bun that couldn't have been too comfortable, a ladies business suit, and a severe expression. Almost subconsciously, I know who it is.

"You're Minerva McGonagall, aren't you?" I ask. "Did you send me this letter?" I pull the letter from my pocket and show her. She nods, and then, surprisingly smiles.

"I did, Miss Potter. May I speak to the matron please?" she asks. Her voice is authoritative, but kind. I can't help but think that she looks slightly cat-like. Maybe it's the eyes.

Then I realize. She's the same woman from my dream about the woman that turned into a cat.

"You can turn into a cat, can't you?" I ask as she follows me to Miss Patton's office.

She turns sharply to look at me. "How did you know that?"

"I kind of had a dream about it," I say sheepishly. "You turn into a tabby cat."

"Indeed I do," McGonagall replies, but she seems to regard me sligghtly differently. Like I'm a bomb that might go off at any second.

We get to Miss Patton's office, where she is sitting at her desk. "Who is this, Finley?"

"This is, uh, Minerva McGonagall. She's the one who sent me my letter," I tell her. "Mrs. McGonagall-"

"Professor," she corrects me.

"Right, " I say, my cheeks reddening. "This is Miss Patton."

"It's nice to meet you, Professor," Miss Patton says, reaching to shake McGonagall's hand. She takes it. "I can't help but wonder why you want Finley. She hasn't yet told me what the letter was about."

"It was a letter offering her a place at my school," McGonagall replies. "I am Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School, and we think Miss Dumbledore has the qualities necessary to attend."

"And what kind of school is this, exactly?" Miss Patton inquires.

"It's a preparatory establishment for young children to learn to be self-sufficient and to rely on themselves," McGonagall says, but we both know this is a lie. At least, I think it is.

"When do I go?" I ask.

"You don't go to the school until September 1st," McGonagall answers. "But if you would like, today we may go to London and get your school things."

"Really?" I ask excitedly. I never really did like shopping trips, but a magical one was sure to be exciting.

"Yes, really," McGonagall says, giving a rare(at least, I'm guessing) smile. "If that's all right with you, Madam Patton."

"Please, call me Inez," Miss Patton says. "And that's quite all right with me."

"Very well," McGonagall says briskly. "Go and get a jacket, Miss Potter. I assume you have one?"

"Yes," I say.

"Good, you'll need it. It gets quite cold in that area of London."

I grab my old jean jacket and put it on, hurrying back down the stairs where McGonagall is waiting for me.

"I have made the necessary arrangements with the matron," she informs me. "We will shop for your supplies until dinnertime, and then you will return here."

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts early?" I wonder.

"No student has ever stayed at Hogwarts during the summer," McGonagall says, as if that should banish the thought immediately. "Take my arm."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"We're going to Apparate to Diagon Alley," McGonagall says. "Take my arm."

I tentatively grasp her arm, and then I feel nothing. Well, that's not entirely true. One thing I'm feeling is nauseous.

In an instant, we reappear. I steady myself and sit down on a nearby bench.

"Very good for your first time," McGonagall says. "Many vomit their first time Apparating."

For the first time, I start to believe her. That she's a witch, that she can turn into a tabby cat. That there's a wizard school and I'll be going there in September.

Once I feel less nauseous, I follow McGonagall to a nearby pub, called The Leaky Cauldron. It's rather obvious to me, though rather dingy and decrepit, but the other passersby don't pay it any attention. It's almost as if… as if it doesn't exist to them.

"Can they see this place?" I ask McGonagall.

"Yes, they can, but to them it's hardly worth noting," is all she elaborates. "Come, we must make haste."

I follow McGonagall inside the pub. Inside, it's crowded, with people talking, eating, showing people things they've bought, and generally having a good time.

"Hello, Minerva," an old man from behind the bar says to McGonagall. "Who's your young friend here?"

"Miss Potter, this is Tom, the landlord of The Leaky Cauldron," McGonagall introduces us. I hold my hand up for him to shake. He smiles at me as he shakes my hand.

"Just missed her brother and Hagrid," Tom said to McGonagall. "Not five minutes ago they left."

"Indeed," McGonagall says. "Come along, Miss Potter."

I follow her through the pub to a rather cold courtyard.

"What did Tom mean, my brother came through here?" I ask McGonagall. "I haven't any family."

"That's where you're wrong," McGonagall says. "Before we enter Diagon Alley, I must explain a few things to you, starting with the night of you and your brother's parents death."

"All right," I say. "I guess not much else can confuse me right now."

"Your parents death wasn't an accident or anything of that nature," she says. "Like something common could kill Lily or James Dumbledore. You all lived in a small village called Godric's Hollow. On Halloween night, one of the darkest wizards in our history came to your house. He killed James and then proceeded to kill Lily. Lily died trying to protect you, and she did. You-Know-Who could not touch you. When he uttered the curse, his power faded, leaving you and your brother with nothing but those scars."

"He has a scar like mine?" I ask. "Does he look like me?"

"Not particularly," she says. "When you were babies, I remember you both had almost untamable hair, but his was black. He looked more like James, while you look almost exactly like Lily. You do both have the same green eyes, though. I'd recognize them any day."

I try and picture my brother in my head. Did he wear glasses like me? Was he thin or fat? Did he grow up in an orphanage like I did?

"Why were we separated?" I ask.

"Dumbledore, the headmaster, thought it best," McGonagall sighs. "Harry was sent to live with your mother's sister and her husband and son. I'd watched them all day, disguised in cat form, and I knew they wouldn't treat Harry well, much less the both of you, so Harry was left with your aunt and uncle, and we sent you to Miss Patton."

"Why did you call the man who killed my parents You-Know-Who?" I wonder. "Does everyone do that? How do you know who you're talking about?"

"Everyone feared his name," McGonagall said, as if she was remembering. "He had it Tabooed, so anyone who said his name would be easier to track. You'll be hard pressed to find anyone brave enough to use his real name."

"And what would that be?" I ask anxiously. It's almost vital, this piece of information. The name of the person who killed my parents and made my brother and I orphans destined to never meet for years.

McGonagall sucks in a breath before she says, "Voldemort. He called himself Lord Voldemort."

I get that in my head. Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. I must remember it. Even though he's dead, it's important to me. I'll use it, even if no one else I know will.

McGonagall turns to the brick wall and starts muttering. She finally taps a brick on the wall, and the other bricks crumble away, revealing a very busy marketplace with several shops along it."

"This is Diagon Alley," McGonagall says. "First we must go to Gringotts Bank."

"My friend Charlotte gave me a bit of money for my birthday," I say. "We don't have-"

"Muggle money is different than Wizarding money," McGonagall says. "And you'll need a lot more than a few Muggle dollars to buy what you'll need. Do you have your school list?"

"What?" I ask anxiously. I was supposed to have a list.

"It's in your letter," she says. I take it out of my pocket and check inside the envelope one more time. I pull out a small piece of parchment.

First yeat students will require:

Three sets plain black work robes

One plain pointed hat (black) for everyday wear

One pair protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all students clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade one by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron(pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad

"And we can find all this here?" I wonder.

"Indeed," McGonagall says. "I have some urgent business to attend to for a moment. Can you handle yourself in Gringotts?"

"I-I suppose so," I say anxiously.

"Very well," McGonagall says. "I'll meet you outside Gringotts in forty minutes."

With that, McGonagall heads down a side street, and finally disappeared from sight. I walked down the road, hoping to anyone… did wizards have religion?

A humongous white columned building was at the end of the High Street. Thankfully nobody noticed me and how nervous I was. How was I supposed to do this? I should've told McGonagall not to leave me alone.

I mounted the large steps and entered the building. I took notice of the sign on the door.

Enter, stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed.

For those who take but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure which was never yours,

Theif, you have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there.

As I entered the place, I was shocked to silence. The tellers were little ugly looking men. I noticed a few people talking to them. The most noticable was a large man, maybe 10 feet tall, wearing a moleskin coat. Beside him, a scrawny looking boy with messy black hair was standing, looking sheepish and nervous.

Hang on, I think. My brother Harry had messy black hair. I race down the center aisle and almost crashed into the pair.

"Are you Harry Potter?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes," he says. His voice is different than I would have guessed it would've been, but it was him. "I'm not signing anything."

"No," I say, embarassed. "That's not it. Don't you recognize me?"

"Er, sorry, no," he says, shaking his is so embarassing.

"Okay, fine," I say, throwing out my attempts at sublety. "I'm Finley. Your sister."

He looks at me critically. "Finley? You're really her?"

"Guess so," I say.

"All righ', Harry," the big man says, turning around. "Who's t-Finley!"

"Does everyone know us?" I ask Harry. He nods.

"You should've seen everyone at the Leaky Cauldron. Even the barkeeper was fawning over me."

"Professor McGonagall said she was goin' ter get yeh today," the man says. "Sorry, ain't introduced meself yet. Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Just call me Hagrid."

"Thanks," I say. "Do you mind if I tag along? Professor McGonagall had some business she said she had to attend to, so I'm on my own for awhile."

"O' course," Hagrid smiles. "Not lookin' forward ter those infernal carts…"

Indeed, the cart ride down was absolutely awful.

The first stop was a mysterious vault. One of the tellers, Hagrid said they were goblins, placed his hand on the door, and it opened."

"Anyone except a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through to the other side," the goblin, Griphook, said. He seemed smug.

"And how often do you check for that?" I ask anxiously.

"Oh, every seventy years or so," Griphook grins sinisterly. "Forty if we're generous."

Hagrid steps into the vault and snatches something up. I see him stuff a little brown grubby package in his coat pocket.

"On we go," he said, forcing a grin.

"Vault 427," Griphook announced. "Key, please."

Hagrid handed him a large silver key. Griphook unlocked the door and slid it open.

"Whoa," Harry and I said in unison. There were thousands of coins in here. Some were gold, almost the size of my hand, some silver ones maybe a little smaller, and little bronze ones about the size of a regular quarter.

"Is this really all ours?" Harry asks in awe.

"Every last Knut," Hagrid says. "Didn' think yer parents left yeh with nothin' did yeh?"

Hagrid gives us each a small sack to fill up. "Should do yeh a couple terms."

About twenty minutes later, we were outside in the sunshine again.

"Mind if I go get meself a pick-me up, Harry?" Hagrid asks. "Them carts always rile me…"

"Yeah, sure," Harry says. Hagrid walks off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

"McGonagall should be here in a few minutes if you want to wait with me," I say to Harry.

"We can get to know each other," Harry says.

"What are our aunt and uncle like?" I ask. "McGonagall gave me the impression they were terrible."

"They were," Harry assures me. "I'm practically their servant. They made me live in the cupboard under the stairs until recently. I suppose they're afraid of me. What was your orphanage like?"

"All right," I say. "Like any old orphanage. Not much funds."

"I see you two have acquainted," McGonagall says, walking up the steps. "Where did Hagrid go?"

"He went that way," Harry said, pointing towards the Leaky Cauldron. "Said he was getting himself a "pick-me up" because the carts don't agree with him."

"I see," McGonagall said, a disapproving look on her face. "You may accompany us until Hagrid rejoins us, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry says politely. So we went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Hogwarts?" the woman who meets us at the front asks. "Come along, I've got one back here already. How are you Minerva?"

"Very well, Diane," McGonagall says. "I will wait out here for you."

Harry and I follow the lady through the store to the fitting area. Another lady is pinning fabric around a boy who looks around our age with white-blonde hair and silver-blue eyes. He looks kind of attractive.

"Who were your parents?" is the first thing he says. Rather rude. I immediately throw away my thoughts that he was handsome. Anyone who acts like that isn't good.

"Excuse me?" I ask. "What do you mean? Their names?"

"No, witless," the boy says. "Were they like us?"

"They were a witch and a wizard, if you mean that," Harry answers, elbowing me.

"Good," the boy says snottily. "I don't think theother sort should be allowed in. What about you?"

"You're rather rude, you know," I inform him as the woman who brought us back begins to pin a skirt around my waist.

"Who asked your opinion?" he demands.

"No one," I shrug. "It's not an opinion. Just a fact. You're rude, kid. Face it."

A part of my brain was telling me to said, soonest mended, and all that. But the dominant part was getting thouroughly annoyed with this blonde haired idiot.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" he asks.

"No one special," I say. "By the way, you're lucky that I have pins all over me or you'd be so clobbered."

"That's you done," the person working on the boy's robes says. He jumps down from the stool and walks out without saying anything.

When we exit Madam Malkins, Hagrid is walking down the road carrying two cages containing what look like owls. One is pure black and the other white.

"Got yeh birthday presents," Hagrid says. "Every witch and wizard needs a good trusty owl."

"Hello, Hagrid," McGonagall says.

"Ah, er, evenin' Professor," Hagrid blusters.

"Harry," I say. "Let's exchange addresses so we can write each other during summer."

"All right," Harry agrees. He writes down our aunt and uncle's address in his quick, messy handwriting:Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

I wrote mine in my clear script:Number 15 Hammin Circle, Great Steele, Chelsea.

"Guess we know who has better handwriting," Harry grins.

"Come along, Miss Potter," McGonagall says. "We must hurry, it's nearly late."

We make our way around Diagon Alley, getting the things on my list, and some other things McGonagall suggested, such as extra books, quills, parchment, and potions ingredients. Finally, it was time to buy my wand.

"The only place for a wand is Ollivanders," McGonagall says. We make our way through the thouroughfare to a small shop near the end. There was a small dingy sign:Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B,C

"I hope the owner's not that old," I mutter to myself. McGonagall enters, and I follow her in.

A man with wispy white hair slides over on a ladder, a grin on his face.

"I knew you'd be in here soon," he said. "Your brother left a few minutes ago, quite the tricky wizard, but he found one. Now it is your turn."

"How are you, Mr. Ollivander," McGonagall greets him. Ollivander turns his attention to her.

"Minerva McGonagall," he says. "I remember your wand. Oak and unicorn hair, ten inches, wasn't it? Bendable, good for transfiguration."

"Indeed it is," McGonagall says, impressed.

"And it's still servicable?"

"Indeed," she says. "I still use it.

"Very good," he smiles. "Now, to the task at hand." Ollivander held a tape measure to my arm and started taking all sorts of seemingly random measurements, like my ears and the bridge of my nose. It was even more of a shock when I realized that the tape measure was moving on it's own. Ollivander was back on the ladder, taking down boxes.

"Here, try this one," he says, climbing down and handing me a box. "Maple, dragon heartstring, 11 ½ inches long, pliant. This is a wand best for defense."

Not knowing what in the world to do, I swish the wand around. I am rewarded with… nothing. Nothing happens. Ollivander has that one out of my hand before I can say anything. He keeps handing me wands and they keep not working. My eyes keep being drawn to one wand on the edge of the table. Mr. Ollivander almost seemed to be avoiding letting me try it.

"What about that one?" I ask. "Maybe it's that one."

"I suppose…" he trails uncertainly. He picks it up and gives it to me. "Fir, veela hair, 10 inches, stiff, best for Charms. The reason that I was reluctant to show you this one is that it is the only one I have ever made that has a veela hair core. I find they are more temperamental than most wands. More… in tune with it's users emotions."

I swish the wand. Instead of nothing, or it breaking things like it did the others, a shower of blue and green sparks shoots out of it. Ollivander looks happy, but worried.

"It seems as though this wand is your wand, Miss Potter," Ollivander says. "I only pray that you learn to control it, not the othfer way around."

I pay him for the wand, and McGonagall and I exit the shop.

"Would you like to stop for a meal before we go back?" McGonagall asks. I realize I haven't eaten anything sincesopita at Charlotte's, and that was hours ago.

"Er, sure," I say. McGonagall and I head back for the Leaky Cauldron, where she orders pot pies and tea for the both of us.

"You must not tell anyone at your orphanage about magic," McGonagall informs me. "You are now a member of the magical community, and must abide by it's rules, and the Statute of Secrecy is the most important one of all."

"Not even my friends?" I wonder. I dont know if I can keep it from Reese or Charlotte.

"You may tell one person," McGonagall says. "Reese Curran is a witch as well."

"My best friend and I are witches," I say to myself. "That's… cool!"

"I take it you are acquainted with Miss Curran?"

"She's just my best friend," I say. "This is so cool."

"Remember, tell no one else. It's best if you keep your things hidden until term begins."

"All right," I say. "But why isn't Reese beginning this year?"

"Her eleventh birthday is after the first of September," McGonagall explains. "She will begin attending next year."

Me and my best friend are witches, I have a twin brother, and I'm apparently famous for not dying. I really didn't know what I was getting into, did I?


	44. Where I Belong

**AN: I'm back, my lovelies! I know that last chapter almost epically sucked, but I was in a rush. No such luck this time :) This is for Round 11 QLFC Chaser 2 Tornadoes. I know, I haven't switched yet? Shocking! Anywho, this time, the task was a two parter. So, a few weeks back, we all had to choose a prompt, supposedly for a different team. But guess what? We have to use that prompt! Chaser Two's had to choose a spell. Also, the story has to begin with the same word that it begins. That means that if I start the story with I, it also has to end with I.**

**My optional prompts for this round are: "On your mark, get set… drink!", dominos,** **and "Green is not a creative color," Enjoy, my dears!**

Anastasia walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, surrounded by her fellow first years. They were all about to get sorted, and were chattering nervously about where they would be put, who they knew in the houses, and other various things that did absolutely nothing to quell their anxieties. Ana stood quietly, not talking or anything, as Professor McGonagall called the hall to attention. A rather short man with a long beard was bringing out a stool, on which he placed an extremely old-looking hat.

"Welcome back, students!" she called out across the hall. "We will begin the Sorting Ceremony. When I call your name, first years, you will come up, I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and you will be sorted."

She looked for a second at her list, before calling, "Appelby, Sarah."

A girl with dark hair in two braids walked calmly up the stairs and was sorted into Ravenclaw house.

Ana didn't even know where she might be sorted. She was pretty smart, like the Ravenclaws. She supposed she was brave enough, which were traits of the Gryffindors, or so she'd been told by a pair of girls she'd sat with on the Hogwarts Express. She was loyal and kind, like the Hufflepuffs were supposed to be, and she was fairly cunning, which was a Slytherin trait.

"Hello there, little miss," a boy said behind her. Ana turned to see two red-haired boys, obviously twins, standing there.

"Hello," Ana said, being polite. "What are your names? I guess you're twins, yes?"

"You guess correctly," one of them replied. "George Weasley, at your service!"

"And I'm Fred," the other one said. "I'm the better twin, obviously. D'you know where you'll be sorted yet?"

"I've no idea," Ana answered. "I'm a Muggle-born, I only found out about magic a couple of weeks ago."

"We're purebloods, ourselves," Fred told her. "We don't care though. Magic's magic, right? Should it matter who your parents are?"

"Couldn't have said it better, Fred," George grinned. "Don't worry...er, you didn't say your name yet."

"Sorry," Ana apologized. "I'm Anastasia Hastings, but just call me Ana."

"Right, Ana, don't worry about it. Plenty of kids come not knowing much about magic. They catch up pretty quick, usually. Unless they're complete dunces." George's comment didn't make her feel much better about the subject.

"Which you aren't," Fred said, elbowing George. "You'll be fine… just as long as you're not sorted into Slytherin."

"Is Slytherin bad?" Ana asked anxiously. She turned her attention to the ceremony momentarily, watching as, "Green, Steven," was sorted to Slytherin. He didn't look too friendly. Actually, he looked like he'd be able to take some of the seventh years.

"Green is not a creative color," George snickered. "But yeah, any witch or wizard who went Dark was sorted into Slytherin. None of the other Houses had any Dark Wizards or Witches. You-Know-Who himself was sorted there!"

Awkwardly, Ana said, "Actually, I don't know who."

At that moment, McGonagall called, "Hastings, Anastasia!"

"Tell me later," Ana said as she walked onto the stage, gulping nervously at all the pairs of eyes focused on her. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It covered her eyes, but that didn't bother her. It let her pretend she was alone, just her wearing this old hat.

_Well, you are a most complex girl, aren't you? _A voice said in her head. She nearly jumped off the stool, but managed to control herself. _Oh, this is most puzzling. I see plenty of ambition in you… plenty of cunning, too. Both traits of Slytherin House._

Please not Slytherin, Ana thought. She didn't like how Fred and George were talking about the house.

_Are you sure? Slytherin would help you find your true potential. _Ana shook her head vigorously. _Well, let me see what else I find… you're very intelligent, oh yes, very much. But you also have a fierce loyalty and a need to protect those you love. I know exactly where to place you now, Miss Hastings. Good luck in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ana stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table in relief. She was happy when Fred and George also were placed in Gryffindor. They had tried to trick the Sorting Hat. When McGonagall had called Fred, George had gone up. Of course the hat knew it was him, and George moved away for Fred. McGonagall rolled her eyes when it happened.

They both came and sat next to her, and waited as the last two students. "Wyatt, Alice," was put in Hufflepuff, while "Zimmerman, Patricia," was placed in Ravenclaw.

The Sorting Hat was taken away, and McGonagall took her place at the Head Table. Dumbledore, the headmaster, then stood.

"Welcome back to another year of learning," he said. He didn't have to speak loudly. Everyone was silent when he spoke. "And welcome, first years. I hope you have a wonderful journey during your years at Hogwarts. For now, I am sure you're tired, so I will just say these last words. On your mark, get set… drink!"

Instantly, the tables filled with food. Ana looked on in astonishment as the students loaded turkey, chicken, ham, potatoes, corn, and numerous other delicious-looking food onto their plates. There were pitchers of what she heard someone call pumpkin juice. She was surprised no one made things fall over like dominoes.

"Here," George said, handing her a glass of it. He had put some cream and cinnamon in it. "This is how pumpkin juice must be drank, my friend."

Ana loaded up her plate and dug in. It was the best meal she'd ever had (no offense to her mother), and she ate until she thought she could hold no more… until she spotted pancakes.

"Am I in heaven?" she wondered aloud. "There are pancakes for dinner. I must have them."

She managed to eat two of them, and then felt she would be sick if she ate one more bite of anything.

"Okay, George," Ana said, turning to him. Fred had sat on her other side. "Tell me about this You-Know-Who person that I don't know who is."

The red-head grimaced, as if it caused him physical pain to talk about it. "Well, about eight or nine years ago, this really Dark wizard started coming into power. He was looking for followers, and he got plenty. Some he threatened, some just wanted to be included in his power. He went to a place called Godric's Hollow one night. He was going to kill Harry Potter, who he'd heard was supposed to be able to kill him. He killed his parents Lily and James, and then tried to kill him. Something about the kid turned the spell he used against him, and he died."

"A spell?" Ana asked in confusion.

"Avada Kedavra," Fred said. "It's the Killing Curse. No one's supposed to survive it. That's why it's called the Killing Curse, obviously. He's got the nickname '"The Boy Who Lived.'"

"What was the wizard's name?" Ana wondered. "He can't have just been called You-Know-Who."

"No one likes to say it, Ana," George said. "There were enchantments on the name back when he was in power. There was one, the Taboo. If you said his name, any enchantments you had around you were broken. Handy way for him to find dissidents, since they were the only ones who said the name."

"What was it?" Ana asked. She was persisntent, and wouldn't give in until she got her answer."

"All right," Fred said. "His name was Voldemort." He shuddered. "Now don't make us say it anymore, Anastasia.


	45. Lost Myself

**AN: Hello once more, my beautiful readers! I hope there are some of you out there, I haven't gotten a review in quite a while. I think it's been maybe… a month? Maybe another review will give me some inspiriation…**

**Anywho, this is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum, Care of Magical Creatures Assignment 5. The task was to write about someone driven to insanity… by any means. I hope this doesn't turn out as dark as I think it will. But I also can't use Alice and Frank Longbottom. Let's see what my fingers decide to spit out today, hmmm?**

This is it, Willow thought as she hid around the corner from the battle. She'd been hiding from it all school year, but she couldn't hide anymore. She was going to help someone if it was the last thing she did. She had her wand drawn, and she was gripping onto it for dear life, fearing that if she let it go for even a split second, she would lose her resolve.

Taking one final deep breath, she emerged from her hiding place, wand pointed, a spell already on her lips as she took aim.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she exclaimed, pointing it at a Death Eater. She watched as they stiffened and became flat as a board, falling to the ground. Willow only smirked at him as he gave her a murderous glare.

Willow turned her attention to the witch he had been duelling. She didn't look more than thirteen, maybe fourteen.

"I'm older than I look," the girl said, as if reading Willow's puzzled expression. "I'm seventeen."

Willow shook her head to clear it. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Fine," the girl answered. "What's your name? I'm Dani."

"Willow," Willow replied. "Ready to get back into the fight?"

"I guess," Dani answered. "Wanna stick together?"

"Why not?" Willow agreed. The two girls pushed back into the battle, firing spells at any Death Eater unlucky enough to get in their path.

They were running to get inside the school and to safety, when Willow heard a screech. She turned around to see Dani being held by Fenrir Greyback.

Willow trained her wand on him, ready with the first spell she could think of if her tactic didn't work. "Let her go. Now."

"Don't think I will, missy," Greyback said, his teeth terrifyingly close to Dani's neck. "She smells good, this one. Might just keep her."

Willow didn't budge, and neither did Greyback. It was an irrevocable stalemate. Willow watched as he took something long and slender out of his side pocket. As Willow realized what it was, she gasped.

"A wand?" she asked incredulously. "Where did you get a wand?"

"That's not all that's new," Greyback said. He rose his left sleeve, revealing the fearsome Dark Mark. "The Dark Lord saw fit to make it official. I can torture people in more ways now than I ever could when I was just a werewolf."

Willow had thought that Greyback didn't have a wand, nor did she think he had the Mark. Apparently, both had been remedied since she'd last heard anything about this man. Calling him a man was a gross overstatement, but one that was needed.

None of them moved. Dani was still as a rock in Greyback's grip on her, and Willow and Greyback were focusing on each other, wands aimed, ready to strike at the first notice.

Greyback was the first to act. "Immobulus," he said. The spell was so elementary, Willow was caught off guard by his use of it. It hit her squarely, and she was unable to move, forced to watch Greyback's next movements in horror.

His wand was now on Dani. "Crucio," he said. Dani was writhing on the ground, screaming shrilly in agony at the spell.

"She'll go mad soon enough," Greyback promised gleefully. "But I'll put her out of her misery before that happens, don't worry. It won't take long, either. Not many have been known to last long periods of time under the Cruciatus Curse, you know. Frank and Alice Longbottom were under for at least half an hour before they succumbed. I don't think it'll take more than a few minutes for this little one to cave."

Willow realized with dread that this was true. The Cruciatus Curse was well known to cause insanity in those who were under for long periods. She'd read that the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's was full of such victims. She could only watch helplessly as Dani's screams echoed with those of the dead and dying around them.

And then she felt a sensation. She realized that the spell Fenrir had put on her had worn off. She didn't dare move at that moment, though, not giving Greyback notice for fear he'd do it again. She quickly cast the first spell that came to her mind. "Duro!"

She watched as the spell took effect. Greyback turned to stone before their eyes. Angrily, she also casted, "Bombarda!" The statue that he'd become blasted to pieces. He was gone, and could harm no one anymore.

Willow knelt beside Dani, who was curled into a ball. "Dani?" Willow said tentatively, shaking the small girl. Her eyes opened slowly. She stared confusedly around her, and then her eyes focused on Willow. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Willow," she said. "Don't you remember me?"

"No!" Dani said. Willow tried to reach a hand to her, but Dani smacked her hand away. "I don't know you! Help me! Anyone!"

I can't believe it, Willow thought sadly. Greyback was right. She's mad.

**AN: So… I feel the need to explain a little bit about the ending. As I'm sure you all remember Neville's parents at St. Mungo's, you know a little about what happens when you're under the Cruciatus too long. My explanation for why Dani's different is this: she wasn't under nearly as long as the Longbottoms, and so she's mostly normal, she just think's everyone's going to hurt her, and she doesn't remember anything. That clear it up? Great! Enjoy and have a good week!**


	46. Blown Away

**AN: Hello once again my wondrous readers! Here is one more story. For QLFC Round 12, the task was to write an unusual character/theme combo. My pick was to write a dramatic story with the Weasleys. My optional prompts were (quote) "Help me... I'm feeling!", (word) radiant, and (word) valor.**

I look out my bedroom window. A storm is coming. Even the weatherman forecasted it. In the distance I can see clouds forming… a tornado.

I've never seen one as close as this one. All I've seen of tornados is on the weather channel.

I hear a crash from the kitchen. My father. He's been in a mood ever since we came home from Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time before he flung things.

I've gotten so used to it that it doesn't even faze me now. I just see what his problem is and make him go to his room and sleep off his hangover until he has to go to the practice. He's a member of the Ministry of Magic. I am surprised he made it through college with his alcoholism, but I heard people talking that when my mother died, it broke him. Still, I can't bring myself to feel any sympathy for him.

My brothers can't stand him anymore, and they all moved out as soon as they could. Ron was the last to leave.

_We sat in the radiant sun of Ron's new flat. He was giving me a sympathetic look._

_"I'm sorry, Gin. I just can't live with him anymore. You could come stay with me, but Dad has custody of you until you're seventeen."_

_"I understand," I said calmly. I really did, but I didn't have to like it._

_"You can come by anytime, though," he said._

I rush out of my room and into the kitchen. He has flung the table up sidedown.

"Dad, what's the problem?" I ask in my most placating voice. He glares at me. "Why don't you lie down?"

He continues glaring, so I go to him and try and pull him along.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Ginevra Molly Weasley!" he yells at me, smacking me away, sending me sprawling onto the couch. I look at him. This is a man I do not know. He has never hit me before. He then stalks off towards his room.

_I was at Fred and George's shop to visit. They had given me anice hot cup of tea, and we sat on a comfortable couch in the back room._

_"What's up, Gin?" George asked, staring solemnly. The twins were so rarely serious, they must have picked up on my mood._

_"Dad..." I began. "He's drinking again."_

_"Again or still?" Fred asked. _

_"No, he tried to stop for a while," I say. "This time it's worse. Its like... like he's trying to make up for lost time."_

_Fred pursed his lips. "He isn't hurting you, is he?"_

_"'Cause if he is, we'll go beat him up for you."_

_I sighed. All my brothers were way overprotective of me. No matter what, though, I love them._

I pick myself up and begin to tidy up the room, without magic so I have time to calm down, turning on the television to the weather while I work, trying to think of something, anything other than my father.

When the announcer on the channel says that a tornado has formed and all nearby residents should vacate their homes, my head starts racing.

I pad through the house to Dad's bedroom. I hear him numbing something to himself. "Help me...I'm feeling." He may have been Gryffindor, but where has his bravery and valor gone now?

It takes me a split second to make my decision. I run up to my room, grabbing my purse with the undetectable extension charm that Hermione gave me, throwing a few things from my Hogwarts trunk in it and grabbing my wand. With an apprehensive glance at my father's bedroom door as I pass it, I hurry for the cellar outside, my flowing shirt blowing in the fierce wind that has picked up.

I hope everything gets desrtoyed. All the memories, the crashes, even Mum's death. All of the bad memories.

But sometimes, there's not enough rain to wash away all the sins in the house. As I close the cellar and lock it, I regret my decision. Whatever he might have done, he was still my father. What kind of daughter was I?

The wind howled above me, but I'd never heard such a silence. Just to have some noise, I turned on the radio. It was mostly weather updates.

After what felt like forever, I heard the all clear sound. Taking a breath, I unlocked the door to face the aftermath. The sun was shining brightly, putting obvious light over the surrounding destruction. The house was destroyed, trees were knocked around the hills.

I caught a glimpse of something orangey-red among the rubble of my house. Heart sinking, I walked over to examine it.

I gasped as I realized my thoughts had come true. Dad lay among the rubble, breathing heavily. I knelt beside him.

"Sorry...Gin..." He gasped out. "Love...you..."

"I love you, too, Dad," I said, tears burning in my eyes. Dad's eyes slowly shut, and I realized... It was my fault. If I hadn't wished what I had, he might be alive.

But I can't blame myself. I don't want that path. I will change my life now. Its my choice now.


	47. First Day

**AN: Once again, welcome to the fic, darlings! I bet you've noticed that I've alternated between QLFC and Hogwarts. So I bet you'll notice that this is two QLFC's in a row. The reason for that is that I recently took the SAT, and decided that I could do one story, but two was too much. So I took a break from Hogwarts for a bit. Don't worry, though, next update will probably be Hogwarts.**

**This is Round 13 QLFC… the last round before finals! EEK! Anywho, this time, the theme was completely random. Every single position has a different prompt. Lucky me, I get to write whatever I want. My optional prompts are (setting) Hogwarts library, (dialogue) I will eat that damn muffin if it kills me, and (dialogue) Revenge is a dish best served with sprinkles.**

**So this should be interesting, yes? Enjoy, and please leave comments! Comments do I love so much!**

The halls were filled with chatter as everyone was making their way to their first period. My cousin Lacey, Riley Malfoy, and Mercedes Adams are making our way to Transfiguration

"Slughorn has this little club for some of his favorite students. He asked James to join last year, and I'm sure he'll want Albus to join as well, and me too, eventually, He's head of Slytherin, and Nev- Professor Longbottom is Gryffindor Head. Flitwick's head for Ravenclaw, and Al told me that McMillian is head of Hufflepuff," I tell her.

"Anyone else a shoe-in, Lil?" Lacey asks.

"Probably Riley," I say. Riley blushes and gives me a look.

"Come on, Lily, that's not true," she protests.

"Of course it is," I say. "You're great at magic, not that Slughorn really cares as long as you have a little notoriety."

"Dad told me the story he heard about how your mum got in," Riley says, bringing the subject away from her. "Apparently, she was a fifth year, and hexed a seventh year with the Bat Bogey Hex. Is it true?"

Mum has told me that story many times, so I nod, laughing. "Revenge is a dish best served with sprinkles, let's leave it at that," I say.

"And bogeys," Lacey grinned.

We finally get to the Transfiguration classroom. There are a lot of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students this term, so the room is already crowded. Mercedes, Lacey, Riley, and I sit at one of the square tables. I am glad we have most classes with her. Her friends from breakfast, Alicia and Nellie, sat at the next table with Arlene and Jasmine.

"I am Professor McMillian," he says, entering the classroom. "We will take attendance, and then I will tell you a bit about this subject and what we will be doing this year."

The roll is finished, and Riley has a moment of embarassment when he says her full name, which is Amaryllis.

"Great, everyone's here, which means I won't have to repeat anything tomorrow," McMillian says, laying his sheet on his desk and walking between the desks. He turns a lamp on his desk into a lizard. It sticks its tongue out lazily. McMillian turns it back into a lamp. "This is Transfiguration class, not Do Whatever You Want class. We will be doing things in here that are dangerous if done incorrectly. Anyone who misbehaves will not participate in the class and perhaps fail first year. Do I make myself clear?"

There is a general murmur of assent from the class. He nods. "Good. We'll start with some basic things to know about Transfiguration, and by Wednesday, we will be doing practical stuff, so bring your wands."

We spend the rest of the class taking notes on theories and statistics and stuff. It's a normal first day briefing. But even the Ravenclaws are a little bored by the end.

"Next is…" Lacey consults her schedule. "Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff."

"Cool, we're with Hugo," I say happily. So we wander the hallways until we find the classroom. There is no teacher, but almost every other seat is filled. Hugo has an empty seat next to him, so I sit there. Mercedes sits with Carrie, and Lacey sits in the seat across from her, next to Cecilia Ortega.

"Good morning, class," a pleasant female voice says. We all look around for the source of the sound, and atop a small flight of steps is Professor Kirke. Her pixie cut blond hair is spiky, and her robes are wrinkly. She comes down and fixes us with a stare. "The very first thing you need to know is that anything can happen. Someone could pop out of a corner and attack you at any moment. A friend can betray you in the blink of an eye. Tomorrow is not guaranteed. In school, you can correct mistakes. In real life, a mistake could be your demise. You can't rewind, or try again another day in real life. Which is why you must be perceptive, quick, and aware. Miss Simpson," she says, adressing a girl with brown hair pulled in a tight ponytail, Jean Simpson. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Where is the closest exit to you?"

"Uh, there's that window," she answers.

"Well, that's technically true," Kirke admits. "But how will you get to the ground? Can you levitate yourself? Is there a broomstick out there? No. The closest exit for you is the door." Jean reddens. "It's okay. But it's my duty to teach you those things, and I will. But you have to listen, and _pay attention. _If you're not, you're an easy target."

The class stares at her, captivated by her words. She knows what she is talking about.

"Mr. Weasley," she says, now adressing Hugo. "What is the incantation for a simple Repairing Spell?"

"Uh…" he wracks his brain, trying to remember. "Reparo?"

"Yes, good," she praises. "If you can perform that, you can fix something that can help you get out of a situation. Or, say you wear glasses like Miss Dixon here-" she gestures to Sophia Dixon, who has pale blue eyes and caramel colored hair. "-and your glasses get broken, you can fix them, and sight can't prohibit you."

We spend the rest of the class practicing the spell on random broken objects Kirke provides for us. I grip my wand in my small hand. It is made of black walnut and has a unicorn hair core. It's ten inches long, and very brittle. There are elegant carvings on the handle.

I point my wand at the broken mirror I have in front of me. "Reparo," I say. Nothing happens. I look to see if Hugo is having any luck.

"Reparo. Reparo. Reparo. Reparo!" he repeats, getting more frustrated with each try. I shake my head, and turn back to my mirror.

By the end of class, no one has done more than get their object partially fixed. The bell rings.

"Practice tomorrow, and we'll practice some more on Tuesday," she says as we head out.

"Wow," Mercedes marveled as we left the classroom. "She's good!"

"I know," Hugo agreed, still miffed that he couldn't repair his glass. "When she was talking about how you don't have retries in real life?"

"What do you have after lunch?" I ask Hugo. He grabs his schedule.

"Potions with Slytherin," he replies. "You?"

"Herbology," says Lacey. Mercedes and I nod. We head for the Great Hall for lunch. The tables are again laden with food. I fill my plate with the delicious food. Finally, I only have a muffin on my plate. I narrow my eyes at the tempting pastry.

"I will eat that damn muffin even if it kills me," I say to anyone who cares to listen. Lacey laughs at me.

"You're so strange, Lily," she giggles. I turn my gaze to her, and she only laughs harder. I turn my attention to conquering the offending food, and finally have even that finished.

Lunch ends, and we head to our next class, Herbology with the Ravenclaws.

"Welcome, students," Neville greets when we enter the greenhouse. "This is where we will conduct our lessons. Some plants in here are dangerous, so no horseplay in here, all right. Good. Now, who can tell me what this Venomous Tentacula is used for?"

Several Ravenclaws raise their hands, as do Mercedes and I. "Miss Perez?"

Nellie answers, "The Venomous Tentacula is mainly used for it's poison. It is good in many potions, and helps cure dragon pox."

"Very good, ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, we won't be dealing with the Tentacula for a while, as it is dangerous," Neville says, slapping a blood red plant that was creeping up his shoulders sharply. "Today, we're going to be working with Reade. Who knows what we use it for?"

I raise my hand. "Lily?"

"Reade is used to help with symptoms of being poisoned with the potion Geranic. It alleviates the pustules and brings one's mental state to a somewhat stable place," I answer.

"Very good, take ten points. Now, to use the plants, we need to get to the roots. So…" He explains how to dig carefully, so as not to mess up the roots. Since the plants tended to put up a little struggle, he had us divide in pairs of four, so Mercedes, Riley, Carrie, and I team up.

By the end of the period, we have a pile of mangled roots on our table, and dirt all over us.

"Very good," Neville praises us before we leave. "Next time, we're going to be working with the plant hetonite, so I would like you to learn a bit about them before our next lesson on Wednesday."

"I'm so glad that's the last class," I say as we head for the library to do the homework. "We didn't get any homework, except to practice that repairing charm and learn about hetonite."

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll be quite so easy on us as the year goes on," Mercedes predicts.

We head for the library, searching for something on hetonite. I check on the computers. When my parents were in school, electronics went haywire around the school because of all the magical energy, but that was in the nineteen-nineties. Now, they have found a way around that, and so many bring muggle technology, such as cell phones and laptops.

"It says here that hetonite is a bluish plant that can be used to aid those who suffer from oxygen deprivation due to being submerged in water too long," Lacey says, rifling through a book. It's called, _Plants of the Highland Moors._

"Basically, it helps someone who nearly drowned," Mercedes says jokingly. Lacey smacks her with the book.

"I've got pictures," I say, showing them. It's stems and leave are blue, and the veins are bright green. It's a rather attractive plant.

"All right, we know what hetonite is, let's go to the Common Room," Riley suggests.

"You guys can go," I tell them. "I wanted to look and see if they had any copies of _Hogwarts, a History. _I left mine at home."

"Nerd," Lacey fake coughs. I give her a mock glare as she, Riley, and Mercedes leave. I browse the shelves to find the old book. It's way in the back of the shelves, and I can barely reach it, but with help from a footstool, manage it. Climbing down, I curl up in a comfy chair to read it… for about the ninth time. Aunt Hermione's love of the book rubbed off on me at a pretty young age.

Before I know it, I'm jerking awake. I must've fallen asleep. I glance at the clock above the door, seeing that it's nearly dinnertime. I quickly replace the book and head for the Great Hall for something to eat.


	48. Marriage Proposal

**Hey all! Bet you all wondered when you'd be hearing from me again! Well, I'm baaaaaack! I rejoined Hogwarts School forum, and Season 5 of QLFC is beginning soon, so then I'll have that! I also now have constant internet access, so there will not be any problems with that like I used to have. **

**This is for the Assignment 11 on Hogwarts. I did the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject prompts. The main prompts was to do a Dementor AU! But I couldn't think of anything to do with it. So I decided to do an alternate choice. The task I have is to write about someone reliving their most painful memories over and over. There may be warnings if I have to have any, so be aware! Without further ado, let us continue into the story! What will my fingers spit out today? Let's find out!**

Katrina stared around her in terror. She knew exactly where she was. Of course she did. If the architecture of the ceiling alone wasn't enough, symbols of the Malfoy family surrounded her in thee opulent parlor she had been brought to. She was at Malfoy Manor, and that wasn't very good for her future prospects of, say, _living. _Nor did the fact that her arms were tied behind her back, and until they had entered the room, the man who had captured her, she didn't know his name, had had her gagged.

They were alone for the moment, but Katrina didn't expect that to last for long. She was right, as a few minutes later, four people entered the room. She recognized Draco Malfoy from school, and she knew Bellatrix Lestrange from the WANTED papers. She did not recognize the other two people, but she guessed that they were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's parents.

She was prepared to endure torture at these people's hands. She'd been prepared to suffer greatly, prepared even to die. She didn't expect what actually happened.

"Welcome, Katrina," Narcissa greeted, giving me a surprisingly kind smile.

"Sorry for the… err… rude welcome. It was necessary, I think. You would not have come any other way," Lucius continued for his wife. "And it was necessary for you to come."

Katrina was on guard. They had taken her wand when they'd caught her. She remembered the moment, about an hour ago. An hour ago, she was free. An hour ago, she'd been camping in a forest somewhere almost in Scotland. And then the Snatcher had found her.

_She frantically looked around as she heard the deep, gruff voice. "Come out, little missy. Come out and we won't hurt you."_

_Breathing nervously, she stepped out of the tent, wand drawn. Instantly, she was hit with a quite powerful Disarming Charm. She watched helplessly as her wand soared towards the man leaning lazily against a tree nearby._

"_Hello, love," he said. Then he fired an Incarceration Jinx at her, and she was tied up. "Care to tell me you name? I gotta find out if you're wanted."_

_Panicking, Katrina could think of no alias. She remembered reading that coming up with a fake story under pressure was extremely difficult, she'd never believed it until now._

"_I'm… Hannah Abbott," she blurted out, finally thinking of something. "Halfblood."_

"_And what are you doing out here in the middle of the wilderness, Hannah?" the Snatcher asked, smiling maliciously as he continued to scan his list._

"_I wanted to have a camping weekend," Katrina managed, knowing it was a very feeble lie. "I usually prefer to be alone. Enjoy nature and all that."_

"_Well, your name's not on this list, Hannah," the man said, sneering. "Know what that means? Means you're either using a fake name or you're dead. Seeing as you're here in front of me, and I'm pretty certain I'm not dead, that means that's not your real name. How come you don't want me to know who you are?"_

_Katrina knew it was about to fall apart. The man went inside her tent. He came back out holding something… a small notebook. Her diary. Her heart thudded to a stop as he opened it and read through some._

"_Katrina…" the man mused. Her heart sank. He knew her name. He searched once again on his list, coming to it finally. "Hmmm...seems you're to be brought directly to Malfoy Manor, little missy."_

So here she was. "Why was it necessary?" she asked, staring coldly. "I mean, if you wanted me to like you, being nice would've been a start."

"We are sorry," Narcissa said. "However, now you are here. Release her, Thieriot."

The man who had captured her cast the counter charm, and she felt the ropes drop into a pile at her feet.

"Now, why am I here?" Katrina asked. "Don't beat around. I need information."

"She's a feisty one," Bellatrix said, grinning excitedly. "Draco, you'll have your hands full with her!"

"We wish you to enter into an alliance of marriage with Draco," Lucius cut right to the point.

Katrina stared for a moment. Marry Draco Malfoy? "Are you serious?" she asked. "Or are you playing a joke before you kill me?"

"No," Draco said. It was the first time he'd spoken. "I need a wife soon. I decided you were the most decent choice."

Katrina was astounded. She never knew this family could be so brazen. She gave them her answer. "No. I will not marry into a family of Death Eaters. I'd rather relive all my worst memories."

* * *

She was now in the dungeons. After her refusal, Bellatrix had taken her to the dungeons, which was where she was now.

She heard footsteps approaching the dungeon door. The door slowly opened, and Draco Malfoy stood there, silhouetted in the light from above.

"Come with me," he said. She didn't argue, and followed him through the finally came to a small room, Entering, she found that it was dark and very was a single lantern in a sconce on the opposite wall. She also noticed a silvery bowl in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" Katrina whispered. It seemed like a whispering moment.

Draco looked at her with hard eyes. "You said you'd rather relive your worst memories than marry me. So you will. Until you agree to marry me."

Before she could blink, Draco had his wand at her head, extracting a silvery substance from it. He gently tapped it into the bowl. Then he pointed the wand at her threateningly. "You will go into the Pensieve. It allows you to revisit memories."

Realizing she didn't have a choice, but resolving to say no, regardless of whatever memories he had taken from her, she took a step towards the silvery bowl. She slowly dipped her head to the bowl, letting the memories consume her.


	49. The Unbreakable Vow

**Heyyyy! So I'm back. And I'm writing this for the Hogwarts School forum. The assignment was for Apparition, and the task was to write about someone leaving a family member or friend behind. Hopefully this is good. enjoy!**

**Also, this was written on extension.**

Hermione sighed as she shut the Daily Prophet that had arrived that morning. Just more rabble about Voldemort being back and deaths of Muggles and various witches and wizards that was thought to be his doing. Ever since Dumbledore was killed last May by Severus Snape, she'd barely heard anything from Harry. She supposed he was in some kind of depression or something after witnessing the death of the person he most trusted. More frequent letters were from Ron, who told her about preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding in a couple of weeks, and his charming of the family ghoul to look like him.

But Harry, Ron, and she wouldn't be lingering at the Burrow long after that. Harry had shown them the locket with the note from RAB. Hermione had written it down on a sheet of notepaper and analyzed it until she thought her brain might fry. But it all came to the same: RAB had switched lockets at the last minute and planned to destroy the real Horcrux.

They'd been careful not to discuss their plans in detail, in case owls were intercepted by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They would wait until next week, when they got Harry from Privet Drive, to discuss plans in detail.

But Hermione already had part of a plan forming in her brain for most of the summer. What about her family and Muggle friends? She'd told her parents practically everything about Harry and Ron, and Darcie almost as much as that. If they were captured and killed by Voldemort, she would never forgive herself. They would only be in that situation because of her, and she couldn't allow that.

She had a plan, for certain. What she wasn't certain of was the fact that she would be able to reverse it.

Sometimes she thought it was a mistake to tell Darcie about her being a witch. But she was gone for ten months of the year, and nothing could explain that except the truth. So she told her. At first she hadn't believed her, but then she showed her her robes, her potions ingredients, even her moving photographs of Harry and Ron.

She swore Darcie to secrecy shortly after she had told her, after their first year. Each year when she got home, Darcie would hurry to her house and demand to know everything that had gone on that year. When she'd finished, sometimes they would go out for an ice cream or something to take their minds off the troubling world of magic and mayhem.

Darcie was refreshing, an escape from the busy and chaotic wizarding world and it's politics, evil wizards, and mysterious occurrences. Darcie had demanded to know every single thing, even little details, when she'd come home last summer with the news of Albus Dumbledore's death. But when she'd relayed everything that happened, she left out the part about the three of them going to hunt Horcruxes.

She observed the books she was going to take with her. Spellman's Syllabary, Hogwarts, A History, Advanced Transfiguration, A History of Magic, and tons more. She'd accumulated a lot of books during her six years at Hogwarts, and had performed a few magic spells for practice over the summer. Since she had turned seventeen last summer, she'd been able to perform magic without getting in trouble. She noticed one: The Unbreakable Vow and its Complications. Wait a minute, Hermione thought. Maybe this will work. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner! She rifled through the book, trying to find out some things. But you needed a third person to cast the spell. No good. Hermione cast the book aside frustratedly. Would she have to go through with her original plan?

Ever since she'd thought it, she'd been looking for an alternative. She still cast the spell, to make sure she could do it if the need arose. But she'd half hoped it never would. She was trying to find any other way, but time was nearly out. Tomorrow she was scheduled to arrive at the Weasleys by Floo System. No one could know, and she would have to leave all her memories behind if she was to save her friends.

She glanced at the Daily Prophets stacked on her desk. What a stupid woman, Rita Skeeter. But if she wanted dirt on Hermione, she could get it. Betraying everyone she knew? No one but Ron and eventually Harry would know the reason why.

She tore away from the newspapers and grabbed her knapsack, everything of use now packed inside it. She'd placed an Undetectable Extension Charm on the bag so it could hold any number of things and not get any bigger or heavier. She slipped her wand out and held it close to her side, so it wasn't visible right away. She quietly stole down the stairs, a growing thunderstorm sending loud BOOMs through the gray sky.

In the living room, her parents were sitting watching television, the Food Channel. Mum was writing in a notebook and Dad was watching the television. Mum and Dad were dentists, but Mum dearly wanted to be a writer. She'd told Hermione that it had been her dearest wish ever since she was a little girl.

She would be taking that dream away. Not just the wanting, but the memory of ever wishing to be an authoress. Hermione would rather herself die than her parents or Darcie because she had been foolish. That gave her resolve to do what she had to do. She gripped her wand still tighter, its familiar weight small comfort in the current series of events.

"Obliviate," Hermione whispered, barely audible through her choking throat. A pale blue glow lit the tip of her wand. She twisted it in a circle, the way the books said to. Her parents eyes went blank for a moment. Hermione glanced at the photos of her and her parents around the room. Any trace of her had been removed from the photos: her and her mother at the table when Hermione was small, her and her father standing next to a ferris wheel, and separate ones of herself now plain backgrounds.

"Wendell," said her mother. "Don't you think it would be nice to move to Australia?"

"What? Oh, yes, that would be very lovely, Monica. I suppose it is a good thing we do not have a daughter, otherwise she might not want to come."

Oh, if only that were true, Hermione thought. But it was unwise to linger in the house now that she technically didn't belong there. She had to talk to Darcie now.

It was lucky they ran into each other. Literally.

"Hermione!" Darcie exclaimed, helping Hermione off the pavement. "Are you okay?"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, her back straightening. "Fine."

"Actually, I was just going to go to your house. We could find some ridiculous show to watch on television or something, what do you say?" But she caught Hermione's sad look. "What's up? Something with… your world?"

That's how Darcie always talked about the wizarding world. Your world. Not anything else. She didn't want anyone to bother her friend or ask her for potions or something, especially since she wasn't allowed to do magic.

Hermione nodded. "We need to talk."

So the friends walked in silence to a deserted alley.

"Is it something bad? I know Harry's involved. Is it about Voldemort?" Darcie asked in her spitfire manner. That was what Hermione loved about Darcie. She was a constant in her ever changing world, and Hermione badly needed something that wouldn't change no matter what. Not even magic could alter their friendship. They'd been best friends ever since primary school and nothing had changed since between the two of them, except when she told Darcie about magic and all the entailments, especially Harry.

"It's bad," Hermione said. "You know how Dumbledore died, right?"

"Uh-huh. Is it about Snape?"

"Sort of. Well, Dumbledore left Harry a mission before he died," says Hermione. She gulps, anxious to get it off her chest.

"What was it?"

"Well, Voldemort created something called a Horcrux. It's a part of your soul you place in a separate object, and it is safe as long as it isn't destroyed," Hermione replies, sighing.

"Whoa. That sounds really evil. How is it made? How do you split your soul?" Darcie asks, leaning forward slightly.

"The most horrible thing you can do," Hermione answers. "Murder."

Darcie's eyes widen. "Murder? How evil must someone be to do that just to save themselves?" She stops, realizing her mistake. "Well, obviously Voldemort is. How many did he make? Just one?"

"No, Darcie," Hermione says. "Voldemort has seven Horcruxes."

"What?! He's killed seven people? Well, there's Harry's parents, that Cedric boy, uh…" Darcie loses count.

"He killed many people before Harry," Hermione whispers. "Muggles, children, parents, old men and women. He didn't care."

"Well, do you know where these Horcrux things are? Are any of them gone?" Darcie wonders.

"Well, that diary that possessed Ginny was one, but Harry destroyed it when he stabbed it with the basilisk fang. Dumbledore had a ring on when he died, and he said it was one. And there was a locket," says Hermione. "That's all we know."

"Wait, a locket. Like, the one that Dumbledore got from the poison stuff?" Darcie asks. Hermione shakes. "So the trip there was a waste of time?"

"Yes, that's what they were looking for, and yes, since it was a fake locket. Someone had switched lockets without Dumbledore knowing."

Darcie closes her eyes, thinking. She opens them. "I want to come with."

"What? No, you can't. I'm technically breaking the law telling you this. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt!" Hermione protests.

"Well, I could get hurt anyways. Voldemort knows where your family lives, and he'll read their minds and find me. Please? I've always wanted to go on an adventure!" Darcie pleads.

"I've taken care of my parents," Hermione said sadly. Darcie gives her a strange look.

"What do you mean? You mean…?"

"Yes. I did it just before I ran into you," Hermione confirms. She told Darcie her plan. What she didn't say was that she'd be doing the same to her. "I was actually coming to find you."

Darcie smiles. "You can stay at my house for as long as you need."

Hermione sits thinking. Maybe… since her parents don't know her, they don't know Darcie. Maybe she can do the Unbreakable Vow.

"Darcie, can you do something for me?" Hermione asks.

"Anything."

"We need to make an Unbreakable Vow."

"What's that?" Darcie wonders.

"It's a spell that makes a promise between two people unbreakable," Hermione answers. "If I do it, even if you try and tell someone about me or anything, you can't."

"Let's do it," Darcie agrees. Hermione takes out her wand. "Do you, Darcie Richards, promise never to tell a soul about me or anything I have ever told you, regardless of what anyone might say to you?"

"I will," Darcie agrees. Strands of golden light circle the friends hands like vices.

"Do you promise never to do anything to hurt yourself or anyone else, no matter what anyone asks you to do?"

"I will."

The golden strands grow brighter and more substantial.

"And do you promise that if anything should happen to me, you will not avenge me or do anything to make yourself a target?"

Darcie takes a deep breath. "I will."

The golden chains grow even brighter for a moment, and then they go out completely.

"That's it?" Darcie wonders. Hermione nods, a slight smile on her lips. "What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?"

"Ron says you die if you break an Unbreakable Vow," Hermione answers. Darcie gulps.

"Thank you," Hermione says. "For being a friend to me." Darcie just nods. Instead of prolonging the parting, she gets up, hugs Darcie, and heads back up the alleyway.

"Where are you going to go?" Darcie calls.

"I'll go to Ron's," Hermione answers. Darcie nods. As she watches Hermione walk off, a wry smile crosses her face.

"Good luck," she call "Have fun?" And then, quieter, she says, "Save the world for me."


	50. Broken Bottles

**Hey all! Guess what? Season 5 of QLFC has begun! I am a Chaser on the Wimbourne Wasps, who won last season, and hopefully I will be able to stay on one team for once!**

**This is the first round of Season 5 QLFC The main task is to write a given team member's NOTP. My team member is the awesome Tal, whose NOTP is Lucius/Hermione, which I'm not too bummed about. My prompts are (object) broken wine glass, (image) s-media-cache-ak0. pinimg. com , and (phrase) over the moon. That picture is a picture of a tire swing on a tree. Let's hope my fingers decide to have some inspiration today as I write my first fic of this season!**

**Thanks to my lovely beta and Captain of the Wasps, Xanda. Also, this is my 50th chapter! Review if you want me to do something special for next chapter!**

Hermione stood alone in the parlor of Malfoy Manor, scared out of her mind. She was actually surrounded by quite a few people, but none of them wished her any good. Seconds ago, Harry and Ron had been dragged down to the dungeons, and she could still hear Ron's bellows of, "HERMIONE!"

Hermione steeled herself for what was going to happen next. She knew what was coming, of course. With Bellatrix present, nothing else could await her. She would endure this at her, fury evident in her heavy-lidded expression.

Also in the room were the Malfoys. She chanced a glance at them, barely taking her eyes from Bellatrix. Narcissa and Draco almost seemed to be sick to their stomachs. However, it was the older Malfoy that caught her attention for a moment longer. He seemed almost… upset? About her being about to be tortured? She resisted the urge to shake her head. That couldn't be right. The Malfoys hated anyone not of pure blood, and that included her.

"This sword belongs in my vault," Bellatrix said, giving the appearance of calm, only her eyes belied her. "I know you were there. What else did you take?"

This took Hermione aback for a moment, but she replied, with as steady a voice as she could muster, "I didn't take that from your vault. It's a replica."

With a slap and a shout that was a half screech of "LIAR!", Hermione found herself lying sprawled on the floor. In a moment, Bellatrix was on top of her, pinning her down.

Hermione could hear her heart pounding, and she was sure Bellatrix could as well. She had no idea how she was going to make it out of this with Harry and Ron.

It took a moment for Hermione to notice that Bellatrix now held a small silver dagger. Before she could say anything else, Bellatrix began digging the tip of the blade into the smooth skin of her forearm. It took a minute, an agony filled minute filled with her screams echoing in the room—and in the distance Ron shouting her name, knowing he could do nothing for her —for Bellatrix to finish.

Her armed burned, but Hermione could feel the word carved onto her skin: MUDBLOOD. This was all she was to these monsters parading around in human skin, and she was proud of it. She glanced at her bloodied arm from the corner of her eye, tracing the crimson rivulets running down her skin and leaving a macabre painting in their wake, and she swore to herself she wouldn't break. She wouldn't give in to them, she couldn't.

"Bella, that is enough," Malfoy called to Bellatrix, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts. "Allow me to take care of the girl. I will dispose of her, and then we can bring the two boys back for questioning."

His words seemed so logical to her, she would have sneered in disgust if she could. How could these people speak about disposing of a person with such ease? Even after such a long time, she still couldn't understand them.

She must have zoned out, because next thing she knew, sure arms were lifting her up and carrying her… somewhere. Was this it? Was she being carried so gently to her death? She heard the creak of a door opening and felt the cool breeze from outside.

"Are… are you going to kill me?" Hermione managed to say as she felt them come to a stop.

"No," Malfoy said, slowly letting her down form his arms.

She was unsteady on her feet, but Malfoy gripped her wrist until she was able to stand fairly still.

Malfoy took something small out of his pocket. Hermione couldn't tell what it was, but it looked like a small trinket. A shard of glass maybe?

"Portus," he murmured.

The Portkey spell? Hermione's brain was working hard to catch up.

"Wait, what's going on? Are you just letting me go?"

"Yes," Malfoy calmly said, turning to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything sooner than I did. I just couldn't let her kill you like that. Either she would have done it or she'd have given you to Greyback if I hadn't said something. I couldn't let that happen."

"But… hold on." Hermione shook her head, sure she must have been imagining things. "Why?"

Malfoy was quiet for a moment.

"Because…" Malfoy sighed, closing his eyes. "Ever since you were young, Draco has told me everything about you. I believe he might have had a small infatuation with you. That or he was jealous of how brilliant you are. He told me so many stories, and I couldn't help but find myself enchanted by the image he painted of you. Such a brilliant mind in one so young."

Hermione's head still hadn't stopped spinning, and this sent it further along. Was he telling her that he loved her?

"Hold up, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

With a deep breath, Malfoy said, "Indeed. I might have become infatuated, much to my consternation. You were far too young. You still are. As you grew older, my infatuation grew as well. I believe it grew into love when I saw you swinging on a tire swing just before you left school the summer of your fifth year. You knew the Dark Lord was back, and yet in that moment, you seemed to not have a care in the world. That moment is what cemented it for me. Now, I am over the moon that I have had the chance to tell you my feelings. I expect nothing in return. I simply want you safe."

Hermione was speechless. She didn't know what to say to his confession.

"Go," he said as the silence got longer. "They will not wait much longer. The portkey will take you wherever you desire to go."

"Will you help Harry and Ron?" she asked. "I'm not going to leave unless they're going to be safe as well."

"I will try, for you," he said. "But I think they will be able to escape on their own. They are quite resourceful when they need to be."

Looking back at him for a moment, she grabbed the neck of a broken wine bottle, which sent her spinning through the air to her next destination.


	51. Coming to Terms

**Hey, I'm back once again. This is round 2 for the QLFC tournament. This time, we have been given a place where our story must take place. As Chaser 2, my place is Durmstrang Institute. Not a whole lot is known about the place, so I get to pretty much make it up :) My optional prompts are, (quote), Freedom is still the most radical idea of all, (dialogue) if you leave now, you get nothing, and (dialogue) What a thing to say!**

**Hope you guys like what I manage to get out with this one!**

**Also, much thanks to my two lovely betas, Xanda and Erica.**

Viktor Krum stared as he saw the castle of Durmstrang Institute loom darkly ahead of the ship. He was the main "captain" of the ship, and most of his classmates had assumed he would be leading them back to their home, which he had done with little complaint. He was a famous Quidditch player, which made others see him as a leader in their school. Of course he would be leading them, he thought rationally.  
However, part of him couldn't help feeling a bit of resentment at this reasoning on the part of his comrades. After being controlled so easily by Crouch Jr. at the Triwizard final, he felt unworthy to be any kind of leader, much less of all the students of his school who had nothing to do with this.  
Viktor said nothing as he continued watching the castle, coming ever closer. The dock was deserted as it was very late. He had assumed they would be asleep, so it wasn't a surprise.  
"Be quiet as we enter," Viktor warned his fellow students as they pulled up to the dock and began to disembark. "It's late, everyone is asleep."  
No one said anything, and the fifteen of them headed back into the castle and to the sleeping quarters.

Viktor lay awake in his bed for a while, his brain continuing to buzz with thoughts of the events of the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was a great disappointment that he had been bested by a fourteen year old boy, but he also felt very guilty. He had caused the Beauxbatons contestant, Fleur Delacour, to be taken out of the competition completely. Then he had used the Cruciatus Curse on the older Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, and was then taken out of the competition himself. He felt responsible, albeit in a small way, for how it ended up.  
Of course, he told himself scoldingly, he had no reason to feel sorry for himself. Compared to Harry Potter, he had gotten off relatively unscathed. Potter had been through so much in his life,this was just another tragedy that the young teen had to endure. Compared to him, Viktor felt like he had no right to feel sorry for himself.  
Eventually, his mind settled down, and he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

All the students gathered up in the mess hall for breakfast next morning, Viktor among them, and they were all glancing at the man sitting in the Headmaster's chair. Viktor was surprised had how quickly the school governors had hired a new one. He had half expected for them to wait and see if Karkaroff would return in the next few days or not.

Who is our new headmaster?" Viktor asked his neighbor, a sixth year girl named Britta.

"Aalto Hansen," she answered, examining the Headmaster with a critical eye. "The Ministry hired him last week. Everyone was very surprised that they got such a quick replacement."  
Viktor said nothing as he watched the new Head. The man seemed young, no older than mid-thirties. He had very curly blond hair, dark grey eyes that were examining all his students, and a neatly trimmed beard.  
Viktor's attention was taken from the new headmaster, as the post owls flew in. He was surprised when one landed in front of him; he had not been expecting any letters.. However, the snowy white owl was familiar to him, he had only seen one like it before. Potter's owl held out its leg, releasing a soft bark.

Viktor took the letter and feed the owl a piece of toast, before opening it.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I had Hedwig time this letter with your arrival back at school. I thought you might need a little encouragement after your travels._

_First, how are you? I never got a chance to ask you before you left. I'm sorry about that, but as you know, things have been hectic this last week. I'm sure you're feeling awful about everything that happened, but you needn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault that Crouch Jr. put an Unforgivable Curse on you. Many older wizards are unable to resist the Imperius Curse._

_Second, I wanted to hear your thoughts on something, and I hope you can help. You might not know this, but our Ministry is attempting to deny that You-Know-Who has _ _night of the third task, Fudge blatantly admitted that he thinks Dumbledore and Harry are raving lunatics, or else trying to supplant him and make Dumbledore Minister. I just want to know your thoughts on the matter._

_Please write back soon. I hope your last days of school are going okay._

_Love from,_

_Hermione._

Viktor read the letter a couple of times, before a cough from behind him caught his attention. Viktor looked up to see the new Head, Aalto Hansen, behind him.

"Viktor, my boy," he said, holding his hand out jovially for Viktor to shake. Viktor did so, though a little reluctantly. "I would like to have a private word in my office, if you wouldn't mind?"

Saying nothing, Viktor stood up and followed Hansen through the bright, sunlit corridors to the Headmaster's office.

When they entered the office, Hansen gestured for Viktor to sit, which he did, and Hansen sat across from him.

"Well, Viktor, I am glad to be meeting you at last," Hansen began. "I just wanted to have a chat about what has happened recently, and to check how you are doing."

" I am fine," Viktor replied, with an almost inaudible sigh. It wasn't very convincing, even to himself.

"Indeed," Hansen said, observing Viktor skeptically. "Well, as you know, I have been recently appointed to this position after the… ah… previous headmaster-"

"He ran away," Viktor interrupted. "He was cowardly, and ran when he felt his Dark Mark burn. I know that, so don't try to make it seem better than it was."

Hansen's eyes widened, before he quickly schooled his expression again.

"Yes, well, as you no doubt know, I have been appointed by the Ministry. It is our hope that you would want to aid us in quelling these rumours that the British wizard known as You-Know-Who has returned to power."

Viktor stared at Hansen for a moment, unable to believe his ears. Hermione had told him about this in her country, but now it was here.

"You want me to lie?" Viktor surmised, staring at Hansen. "Because I believe the boy and Albus Dumbledore. In case you hadn't heard, I had the Imperius Curse placed on me. How could I not believe them?"

"What a thing to say," Hansen said, his eyes widening and face reddening. "Surely you have more allegiance to your country, your _school, _than to believe a couple of foreign lunatics?"

"If this is how my country will behave, then no," Victor said simply. "Are we finished here?" He got up to leave, but then Hansen spoke.

"Where are you going, boy?" he demanded.

"I am going home," Viktor said, making a split decision.

Hansen began to redden again.

"If you leave now, you get nothing!" Hansen growled. "I am a very important man. You still have to take your NEWTs this summer, but I can fix it so you will never be able to take them."

"Is that a threat?" Viktor asked, eyes raised. Hansen did not speak, but sat getting redder. Viktor took that as goodbye, and left the room.

Viktor headed up to the owlery, and briefly penned a letter to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you. Your letter has given me a bit of a brightness in these times._

_I am doing well. I have been thinking about the events of the task a lot. I even dream about them. I don't know if I'll ever be as certain as you are of my innocence. I am supposed to be a powerful wizard, and to be under his control like that… you have no idea. Nevertheless, you have given me a little reassurance about it all._

_As for the rest, I do have some thoughts on the matter. Fudge has always seemed to me to be a little bit of a bumbling idiot. Excuse it, but that's what I think. Also, I think he's scared that if he admits it, he'll lose his power. Basically, his thoughts are probably: ignore it and it will go away._

_There's a quote that I got reminded of when you wrote. It's by Nathaniel Branden. He said, "Freedom is still the most radical idea of all." With that, here's some advice: you'll have to do something radical to get people to see that they are wrong. But please be safe, whatever you do._

_Let me know what you are doing this summer, and when you would like to visit._

_From,_

_Viktor Krum_

Satisfied with the letter, he sealed it and put it on the leg of a nearby screech owl. The owl nipped him before flying off. Viktor left the owlery, ready to go home


	52. Viva la Vida

**Hello my lovely readers! Here's my next entry, round 3 of QLFC, Chaser 2on the Wimbourne Wasps. This week, the topic is truth or dare. Mine is to write about a truth being accidentally found out or a dare being carried out accidentally. My optional prompts are (word) fair, (dialogue) "You don't have a choice. It's do or die.", and (flavour), cinnamon. I have a good feeling about this one, so let's see what my fingers spit out this week round.**

**Also, happy late 4th of July to my fellow American readers! Thanks to the courage and bravery of our ancestors, we have the privilege of being able to make our own way in life, without fear of being prosecuted. Remember that we have not been given a requirement of having everything we want, simply the ability to attempt to get it ourselves. No matter how much Harry Potter I read, I do not think I will ever come upon a better paragraph than those that make up our Constitution's Preamble. **_**We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America. **_**Happy Independence Day!**

Molly was sitting in her bedroom at the Burrow where the whole Weasley family was together for a few weeks before the beginning of the next Hogwarts school year. She was reading the most recent book Aunt Hermione had given her for her birthday, _Jane Eyre._

The eleven year old witch was thoroughly engrossed in her book. Unlike most of her cousins, she enjoyed many things Muggles made, especially their literature. For every Christmas and birthday so far, Aunt Hermione had given her a thoroughly non-magical book.

She didn't even hear the pecking of an owl on her bedroom window, reading avidly as she was about poor, plain Jane Eyre and her miserable childhood. Only when her cousin Victoire came in, her fair hair swishing behind her, did Molly put down her book and look up, albeit slightly annoyed.

"That poor owl has been there for ten minutes, Molly," Victoire said.

Victoire was thirteen, and currently in a very bossy phase, which Molly did not appreciate.

"Let it inside before it tries to break the window." Victoire sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing a jelly bean from a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans on Molly's nightstand. She made a face. "Blech! Cinnamon! I hate cinnamon!" She spat it out into the nearby trashcan.

"It's not going to break the window, Vicki." Molly pouted, but got up to open the window anyway. The handsome barn owl jumped in and settled on the window sill. Molly grabbed the letter, and the bird ruffled its feathers importantly before flying off.

Molly read the envelope to see who it was for with mild interest.

_Miss M. Weasley_

_The Fifth Bedroom_

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Devon_

Victoire looked at the letter, and then broke into a huge grin.

"I know what that is," she said, still grinning. "Unless they've changed it, that is your Hogwarts letter!"

Not needing to hear anything else, Molly ripped the envelope open and read the letter she had been waiting all summer to receive.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Order of Merlin, First Class._

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_First-year students will require:_

_Uniform_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

_Books_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"It's my letter!" Molly exclaimed, showing Victoire the letter, almost crumpling it in her excitement.

"Finally! It was taking forever for another one of us to join," Victoire said, laughing at her cousin's antics. "Teddy gets boring sometimes, you know. He's such a _boy_." Victoire's nose wrinkled, but Molly hardly heard her.

She couldn't wait to show her letter to her grandparents! They would be so proud, she just knew it.

Molly folded up her letter and said, "I'm going to find Grandma and Grandad."

Molly rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. Teddy was sitting on one of the comfy chairs, working on some of his summer homework.

"Hey Teddy, do you know where Grandma and Grandad are?" Molly asked him.

"I think they're in the kitchen," he answered, pointing in the direction it was.

Molly, not wanting her elderly grandmother to be worried, made herself calm down. As she walked towards the kitchen, she heard a voice, seeming very upset.

"-you don't have a choice!" She heard Uncle Bill's voice. "It's do or die. You understand that you'll die, right Mum? If you don't go to this Muggle doctor, you will die, and nothing will change that."

"Bill, please." She heard Aunt Ginny say, seeming to be trying to calm him down. "Remember what Healer Oldsen said? Even if she goes to these Muggles, it could still end up being fatal. Pancreatic cancer is very difficult to treat, especially in Stage IV. There may not be much anyone can do, Muggle or not."

"But there's still a chance, isn't there?" Uncle George retaliated. "Mum, please go see these doctors. If there's even a chance they can help you, it's still a chance. I… I don't want to lose any more family, and the Muggles are our best chance. It's rare for magicals to get cancer. We have no potions to fight this. The Healers don't even know where to start. Please, Mum, you have to at least try."

Silence reigned in the little kitchen for a moment, before Grandma Molly said, "When you are my age, you might understand this, but I know those doctors won't be able to cure me. As much as I don't want to leave you all, it will happen sooner or later."

Grandma sighed, and Molly could see her expression clearly in her mind: her eyes closed, wrinkles, not all of them from laughter lines, marring her face. How had she never noticed how frail her Grandma looked? Grandma had always seemed larger than life, it was shocking hearing her so tired.

"I'm tired," Grandma said, echoing her thoughts. "I don't want to leave you. I truly don't. But I'm so tired. I don't think I have any fight left in me."

"Mum…" someone whispered, too low for Molly to make out who.

"It'll be alright," Grandma said, a slight quiver to her voice. "I'm ready. I'll… I'll be with Fred again."

The silence was deafening, and Molly started leaning away from the wall, unconsciously shaking her head.

"What about Molly, Mum?" Uncle Bill demanded, and Molly froze in place. "She's eleven now, she should be getting her Hogwarts letter soon. Are you going to send her off to school with this looming over the family?"

"I want to tell her," Grandma said. "Maybe if I explain it to her, she'll understand."

Understand? How was she supposed to understand? Grandma was dying? Molly's eyes started to water, and silent tears fell down her face. Would her namesake get to see her enter Hogwarts? How severe was this… whatever it was that her grandmother was dealing with? It seemed to be very dangerous, if it was something that only Muggles could attempt to treat. From the sound of it, even they might not be able to help her very much.

Not wanting to be discovered, Molly ran. She ran from the truth she had accidentally uncovered, and refused to believe even though she knew deep in her heart that it was the truth.

Her namesake, Molly Weasley, was dying.


	53. Wake Up

**Hello all who read this story! So here's the next story, round 4 of QLFC. I kind of like the topic of this round, but the extra topics were hard to choose this time. The topic was to write about a forgotten family. My assigned family is the Bones family. Susan, Amelia, etc. The only stipulation is that the main character must be of the family, so it's almost wide open. My optional prompts are (color) silver, (animal) cat, and (object) pot. This will be an interesting story, to say the least, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Susan, dear, would you go check on the tea, please?"

Susan and her aunt, Wizengamot leader Amelia Bones, were enjoying a quiet summer's evening together at Amelia's home in Bristol. Susan was on summer holiday, and she had decided to spend most of it with her aunt.

Susan got up and went into the kitchen, where the silver tea pot was sending a wispy cloud of steam into the air. Many of their nights passed in this fashion, with a cup or two of tea and talking about the day's events before they both decided to go to bed.

Many of Susan's childhood memories included her Aunt Amelia. Even if it was a particularly busy season at the Ministry of Magic, she would always make time for her only niece.

It was her aunt who had taken her on trips to the seaside or to museums. Aunt Amelia had been the first one she'd told about her crush on Cedric Diggory in third year, and it was Aunt Amelia who always made time to see her off to Hogwarts. Her aunt had been like a second mother to her.

There was a reason that Amelia Bones only had one niece to dote on. When she had been barely a year old, her Uncle Edgar and his whole family had been murdered by Death Eaters, along with her two cousins, making everyone on the family extremely protective and doting towards her.

She felt something wrapping around her feet, and looked down to see her aunt's cat weaving around her legs. The tuxedo cat, whom her aunt had named Saffron, was a huge love bug, who seemed to like Susan just as much as, if not more than, her real owner. Kneeling down to pet her, Susan lost track of what she was doing, ignoring the pot.

A pounding pair of feet brought her out of her reverie. She looked up as Aunt Amelia hurried into the kitchen, a look of pure terror on her face as she locked the door.

"Auntie!" Susan exclaimed, beginning worry, her heart racing with fear. "Auntie, what's wrong?"

"He's here," Amelia stated. "You-Know-Who has come to kill me."

"You mean both of us, then," Susan said, picking up the cat for some sort of comfort, some kind of calm as the last minutes of her life approached. "I'm not going to leave you alone with him."

However, Aunt Amelia was already grabbing her arm. She pulled her over to a cupboard under the sink and pushed her under it.

"I'm sorry, dear," Aunt Amelia said, aiming her wand at Susan. "_Petrificus Totalus."_

Susan felt herself go stiff as the silver spell hit her. She wanted to scream as her aunt closed the cupboard doors, leaving barely a crack for her to see Aunt Amelia casting a few minor Concealment Charms on the cupboard, none that Susan fully recognized. Then, her aunt turned towards the door, just as a figure passed through it.  
Susan was both amazed and horrified that the intruder had passed through the locked door as if it was made of air.

The man was pale, with snake-like slits for a nose, clad in robes black as midnight. Susan's heart almost stopped when she saw the blood-red eyes, further proof of who was standing in her aunt's kitchen.

The Dark Lord had truly come for them.

He looked out of place among the ordinary things in the kitchen. It was like one of those logic puzzles. _Which of these does not belong? _As in most of those puzzles, the strange object was very obvious.

"Amelia Bones." His voice was high and cold, more terrifying than anything Susan had ever heard. "Have you heard anything from your brother lately?"

Her aunt appeared unaffected by his voice, maintaining the same business like tone she used when talking with members of the Wizengamot.

"I would think not," she said curtly. "They have been dead for a while now. You know that, though. Don't beat around the bush. I know you've come to kill me, so do it already."

"Where is young Susan?" You-Know-Who asked, as simply as if they had been discussing the weather. "I heard she was visiting you currently, and I would so love to meet her."

"She left for a friend's house this morning," Amelia lied.

Susan didn't know what her aunt was doing. The Dark Lord would know her aunt was lying, she was sure of it. He would find her, and she would be killed, hiding away in this tiny cupboard, like a coward.

"She didn't tell me a name, but they are apparently almost like sisters. I didn't ask and she didn't tell."

Susan felt as if her heart would beat right out of her chest. _Please_, she thought, _please, someone help us_.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Amelia asked, a bit of tension entering her voice. "Because if not, I would ask that you please leave."

Voldemort gave a sinister chuckle before he replied, not with a sentence, but with a spell. "_Crucio!" _

If she could, Susan would have screamed, only to feel relief flood her when her aunt dodged. That was all it took though, the duel was on. She wanted to cry, to scream, to take up her wand and fight. However, she could do nothing but watch as her aunt fought for both their lives; a fight Susan knew she would eventually lose. The Dark Lord was smiling, and in her heart, Susan knew that things only appeared evenly matched. The dark wizard was playing with her aunt, taunting her almost. Susan could see her aunt tiring, while the Dark Lord still looked as if he hadn't a care in the world.

You-Know-Who finally seemed to be done playing around with his victim. Unable to close her eyes, she watched in horror as a silent green jet of light hit her aunt. Tears filled Susan's eyes, as she watched Aunt Amelia fall to the floor in a heap. The redhead could do nothing but stare at the lifeless body before her. She barely registered that the Body Bind had dissipated, for she felt just as frozen in place as before.

Susan barely noticed the black robes pass back through the door and the small crack of the Dark Lord Disapparating. She couldn't look away from the body of her aunt. She didn't know how long she sat there, frozen in place, and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard something crash to the floor. Gingerly, she made her way out of the cupboard, eyes still fixed on her aunt's grey eyes.

Saffron, whom Susan had forgotten she was holding, let out a plaintive meow, bringing her a little out of her shock. Just enough to look around the destroyed kitchen for a moment, before her eyes went to her aunt once more. She swallowed back a sob, and knelt beside her aunt's body, letting go of Saffron. With a shaking hand, she reached over and closed her aunt's eyes, even as tears blurred her vision. As she touched the still warm skin, she couldn't stop the sob that bubbled up her throat. She keened, slumping forward onto the body of her aunt, grabbing a fistfull of her blouse and drenching the fabric with her tears.

Why?

Why?

She should have done something, _anything_!

She should have helped.

It was her fault. All her fault.

She screamed, feebly hitting her aunt's body.

"Why?" She tried shaking her aunt. "Don't leave me! What will I do now?"

She lost any strength she had left, completely slumping on her aunt. She held onto her, hoping that this was nothing more than a horrible nightmare.

Yes, this was only a nightmare, and soon she would wake up.


	54. Preparedness

**Hello, my completely amazing readers! ( I know you're out there! I'd love it if you reviewed! Pretty please?)**

**So my last chapter wasn't really as well received as I thought it would be :( Hopefully you haven't been waiting long for a good story! Updates on my stories may be coming soon, so I can do them before University starts. But here's this first, the chaser 2 entry for QLFC round 5. The task is kind of Shakespearean themed. Chaser 2 has to write about the MC not being able to trust a loved one. My optional prompts are (object) thorn, a picture of some old gravestones, and (dialogue) "Never use his name and my name in the same sentence. Ever."**

**As usual, enjoy, and to all my silent but no less loved readers, I would really love to hear some reviews from you!**

_**April 27th, 1979.**_

Alastor Moody, who had yet to earn his nickname Mad-eye, was sitting in his office, reading reports on his most recent home raids. With a sigh, he signed his name to the bottom of the report in front of him and moved on to the next one in his seemingly unending pile of paperwork. Being a man of action, reports always bored him, but it was a task that had to be done. His office was rather plain, but that was how he liked it. There was no reason to give away any clues to any potential enemies by having personal items sitting around his office. The only decorations were his Dark Detectors. A Foe Glass hung on a wall over a table that held his Secrecy Sensor and Sneakoscope.

"Alastor?" a girl's voice called. A young woman barely out of her teens entered the room. Lily Evans was Alastor's new apprentice. The redheaded girl was a new recruit, and he didn't mind her much. She was intelligent, professional, and very good at magic. So far, she took his security precautions seriously, which meant he already liked her more than his last apprentice. "Alastor, Scrimgeour keeps badgering me about those reports. Are you finished with them yet?"

"Nearly," Alastor replied, barely looking up from his papers. "I'm glad you're here, actually. A tip came in about an hour ago about some suspicious deaths. You're gonna get some experience at an actual crime scene."

Lily sat down in the open chair across from Alastor. "What's suspicious about them?"

"The Dark Mark's been set off," Alastor answered her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"The Dark Mark…" she breathed. Everyone knew what that meant nowadays. It was everyone's worst fear, coming home to that above their house, knowing that they would soon discover their family's bodies inside. "Alastor, it can't be... Voldemort, can it?"

Alastor set his stack of papers down and looked at her. "Don't say his name and my name in the same sentence. Ever. I don't know if it's him or one of his lackeys, but either way we have to go investigate."

"All right," Lily agreed. "Are you ready, then?"

"Yeah," Alastor grunted. Standing up, he said, "We'll take the Floo Network. It's in a small town called Ringleigh."

" All right." Lily stood from her chair. "I should check to see if there are any Death Eaters still nearby."

"Not so fast, missy," Alastor barked. Lily turned, a look of surprise on her face. "Constant vigilance. If anyone's going to scout ahead, it's me."

Alastor pushed past his young apprentice and walked out of his office to get to the Ministry Floo connections. From the rapid footsteps he heard behind him, he knew Lily was following. He knew that most of the Auror office thought him to be a paranoid old bugger, and that was all right with him. It wasn't that he disliked people, really. When you'd arrested as many Dark Wizards as he had in his career, trusting people too easily could land him dead. It was better to be constantly vigilant where his safety was concerned. Which is why anyone that knew him knew that he prepared his own food and drank only from his hip flask.

Moody made his way over to the nearest open fireplace once they'd reached the Atrium. He glanced behind him before he picked up some of the ashy Floo Powder and saw Lily waiting with her arms crossed over her chest. She'd been his apprentice long enough to know he wouldn't allow her to travel through the Floo first either. Alastor said his destination and ensured the location was safe before travelling back to where Lily was waiting patiently. "All right, it's as safe as we could hope," Moody reported. "Come on, let's go."

Moody went back through the fireplace and waited for Lily to follow shortly behind.

What awaited them was a sight that still affected Alastor, even after all his years as an Auror. They'd exited the Floo into a small house, apparently a family home. The pair were silent as they walked through the sitting room. At first, nothing seemed too horribly wrong. The house was a little messy, but otherwise nothing gave any clues.

Alastor turned to his wide-eyed apprentice and watched as she surveyed the room. "Take a look around," he said. "We'll write the report when we get back to the Ministry." Lily nodded, and headed toward the stairs. Because he had already taken a quick walk through the house, Alastor allowed Lily to go first and quietly made his way up the stairs behind her, where there were a couple of rooms. As they entered the first one, Alastor heard Lily gasp as they discovered the reason behind the Dark Mark.

There were two beds, side by side against the walls of the room. They were both occupied by two little girls. At first glance, they looked to be sleeping. But that was too simple, too kind for the Death Eaters.

The two girls were dead.

"Alastor." Lily said softly as she looked at the two girls. "Oh… oh my. They're only girls. How _could_ they?"

"Because they're monsters, and they have no respect for anyone that doesn't follow what they say. They're barely human and have no love for humanity." Alastor watched as tears filled his apprentice's eyes as she took in the scene. "This is what you'll see, girl, if you keep on with this job. You sure you're up for it?" It wasn't that Alastor wasn't upset. Cases like this upset even the toughest of Aurors. But over the course of his career, he had learned to hide his emotions.

"This poor family," Lily murmured.

"I asked if you were up for it," Alastor barked.

It wasn't that he didn't care for the loss of life they were investigating; far from it. But, if he was going to prepare Lily to be a competent Auror, she needed to be able to work a scene such as this one. He was satisfied to see Lily's head turn sharply at his words, her eyes narrowed as she brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Of course I'm up for it," she said fiercely.

"All right, then. Let's get the bodies," Alastor said with a sigh. "No point in hanging around longer than necessary."

* * *

_**October 31, 1982**_

Everyone knew what became of James and Lily Potter on the day they died. It was now a year after their deaths, and the Death if You-Know-Who as well. At least, the general wizarding world thought so. Alastor didn't believe that he was fully gone. He was too powerful for a baby to fully kill him, in the Auror's opinion.

Alastor stood before the graves of Lily and James. They were the newest among the ancient graveyard, and yet they too were covered in thorns and vines.

After checking that there were no Muggles around, Alastor took his wand and cleared the vines and thorns from the grave. He then made a small bouquet of blue flowers on the grave. It was a small touch, but Alastor felt that it looked nice.

As Alastor began to leave, he continued to think of his former apprentice. He hadn't trusted her, but she came the closest that anyone had ever gotten to getting the best of him, and that was quite remarkable.


End file.
